All Grown Up 2
by Nom-D. Ploome
Summary: The Cena's are spread out all over the state of Colorado living their own lives. Cody and Randy in Colorado Springs. John's living near Denver and their parents are still in Thornton. Cody and John are both on their way back home for Thanksgiving but how will the Cena house be when everyone arrives just a little more grown up?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! I'm posting this chapter and I'd like you to review it before I post anymore. I want to know what you think and if adding chapter two is worth it. Thanks in advance – N.d.P**

**Over One Year Later: Thornton, Colorado**

"Give it." Cody said reaching his hand out to Randy as they sat parked in his parent's driveway

"What?"

"Your ring. I'm going to hold on to it while we're here." Randy tugged and twisted at the metal until it slipped past his knuckle

"Looks like it didn't want to come off." The older man said with a smile

"It better not." Cody said stuffing the ring into his front pocket

"Well there's no reason for me to take it off anyway."

"You're right, there isn't so I should never catch you without it."

"Except during this trip."

"Except during this trip."

"Because we went and got married without telling our families."

"All of what you just said." Randy leaned over and kissed his husband of four months. "Still love me?" Cody asked because he knew what the other man's response would be

"More than I did yesterday." He smiled

"Let's go. I can't wait to see my mom and Lucy."

"Ah yes, my mother and sister-in-law."

"Randy." The young man said dryly as he opened the car's door. Randy smiled, appreciating his own joke and opened his door as well. Before they reached the front door, it flew open and Cody's little sister came running out

"CODY!" She yelled. Cody moved around the side of the car and caught the girl as she launched herself into his arms

"Hiya Lucy!"

"I missed you!"

"Aw, I missed you too. Every day I miss you."

"Mama says I can slype you but we never do."

"I think you mean Skype and I'll have to talk to mama about that."

"Okay. Hi Randy." Lucy said with a smile

"Hello Miss Lucy."

"Can you grab my bag, babe?" Cody asked

"Sure." Still holding Lucy in his arms, Cody started up the walkway toward the house and opened the door. He held it open for Randy who wasn't very far behind. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Lucy answered for Cody who laughed as he placed his sister back on her feet

"Mama!" He yelled going toward the kitchen

"My handsome boy." The older woman said smiling

"I missed you, mama." Cody said hugging her

"I know, honey. I've missed you too. You look great." The young man placed a hand on his stomach

"I've gained, like, five pounds."

"What's five pounds on someone who is six foot tall?"

"I'm 6'1", don't gyp me that inch." Cody's mom lightly pushed him to the side and held her arms out for Randy

"Hi, dear. How are you?"

"Wonderful."

"You look great too. I'm glad the two of you are taking care of each other." Randy looked lovingly at Cody who smiled almost shyly

"Of course we are, mama."

"John should be here soon. He called me this morning saying that he needed to clean his apartment before he left."

"He what?"

"I know. It was hell getting him to clean his room here but I'm happy all those years of me yelling at him didn't go to waste."

"I'm happy too because I had to hear it all those years."

"Cody?" Lucy said tugging on his hand

"Yes?"

"Can you paint my nails since you're here?"

"Sure I can. If you go pick the color I'll do it now."

"Okay!" She said running off

"Do not run up those steps Lucy Corrine!" They all heard the little girl's stomping come to a halt

"I'm not mama!"

"She totally was." Cody's mom muttered

"Okay, I know I haven't been home in a while but when did she get that pretty?" The older woman and Randy laughed. "Like, no eight year old should look that way."

"And your father is having a fit. He's praying for her awkward phase to kick in any day now."

"But she'll come out of the awkward phase." Randy said

"Clearly he's not thinking about that. We made some good-looking kids."

"What if she doesn't hit the awkward stage like John?"

"The thought did cross my mind but don't mention that to your dad."

"Wait, so you went through an awkward phase?" Randy asked looking at Cody. "How come I don't remember this?"

"Because you didn't give two craps about John's little brother then and I'm glad you don't remember because it was bad."

"Oh it wasn't."

"It was mama! My hair was in like a bowl cut and jet black for some reason with my big blue eyes," Cody shook his head. "And don't get me started on my teeth before I got braces."

"Maybe I should be thankful I don't remember this."

"Don't even try it Randy and I'm cute now so none of that matters."

"Okay Bowl Cut." Randy and Mrs. Cena high-fived as they laughed. Cody nodded his head

"I'll remember that."

"Aw, babe," Randy cooed wrapping his arms around the younger man

"No. Get off of me." The protesting only made the tall man squeeze harder so to make sure he released him; Cody started to make an exaggerated choking sound

"You lie. I wasn't choking you."

"But you stopped squeezing me so my plan worked."

"I miss you painting my nails Cody. Mama doesn't do it as good." Lucy said walking back in the kitchen

"Well she does her best Lucy. Be nice, okay?"

"Just for that I'm making you eat a ton of broccoli for dinner. You're only getting broccoli in fact."

"Mama!" Lucy whined. "I want some basketti too."

"It's spaghetti."

"Ooh, we're having spaghetti?"

"Yes."

"That's exciting. What color do you want?"

"Um," The little girl placed a finger on her chin as she thought long and hard about what color to have her nails painted. Pink was still her only option

"Should I come back next Thanksgiving for your answer?" Cody asked making Lucy giggle

"No. We can do this one."

"Okay. I like this color."

"Hello?" The foursome heard coming from the foyer. Cody smiled when his best friend popped into the kitchen

"Ev!" He said getting up

"Cody!" The two boys hugged long and hard after not having seen each other for months

"You look great." The taller of the two said getting a good look at his friend

"Thanks. I've been into yoga and a lot of strength training."

"Well it's working for you."

"Thank you. You look good too...definitely moved up a weight class or two for wrestling."

"Yea, five pounds of solid muscle. Working at a gym has its perks."

"Hi mom." Evan said giving Mrs. Cena a hug

"Hello dear."

"Hi Randy."

"Hey. How's it going?"

"Well. How are you?"

"Good. How's Wade?" Randy blurted out. He received a stare-down from Cody and his mom. "Sorry." He apologized

"Oh no, it's fine. He's fine...we're fine actually."

"Soo..." The tall man trailed off

"He and I are together again. He should be here in an hour. His job made them all do mandatory holiday overtime."

"Oh." Randy said with a sigh. Evan chuckled. The group chatted about random things just catching up with each other while Cody beautifully painted his sister's nails with a color OPI called _Be a Dahlia Won't You. _In all these years Cody was still amused by the names that company came up with

"I'm gonna walk Frankie before John gets here. Do you want to come with me?"

"I'd much rather crash on the couch."

"Suit yourself."

"I'll go with you Codes."

"Okay." He whistled for the dog who met him at the front door, clipped on his leash and the three of them headed out for their walk. "So what's really going on with you and Wade?"

"God Cody, we're not even a good fifteen feet away from the house."

"What does distance matter? What's up?"

"Nothing is up. What I said in there was the truth."

"I guess what I'm really asking is when this reconciliation took place and how come you didn't tell me? I talk to you practically every day."

"A little over a month ago. I missed him."

"Okay but,"

"Sometimes you just have to forgive Cody."

"But he,"

"I know what he did and I believe him when he says he's sorry. I believed him before we broke up but I did it anyway to make myself clear when I said I wouldn't tolerate any of that bullshit."

"Is that why you're super built now?" Evan laughed

"Kinda...I started learning yoga to clear my mind because my heart was broken and I just could not stop thinking about it. Yoga got me centered and some people in my class hooked me up with this amazing trainer, I started eating cleaner and taking better care of myself than I ever did. This is the result. I even did some modeling if you can imagine that. I'm ripped...you should see me naked."

"That's okay. I'll take your word for it."

"I wasn't offering to get naked for you."

"Yea, I get it. Just tell me that you're happy."

"I'm happy. I'm happy with Wade and I'm happy without him so he and I aren't together because I can't live without him...we're together because I don't want to. I love him and despite what he did, I never stopped."

"Okay." Cody said with a nod. "As long as you're alright but tell Wade not to fuck up again or I'm taking you back to Colorado Springs with me where there are guys who'd worship you."

"I will let him know. How's Randy?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know."

"Oh! He's good. Once he got out of the hospital it wasn't so bad...well except for the PTSD."

"He had PTSD?"

"Yea. That was tough to deal with especially at night because he'd wake up in a cold sweat out of a dead sleep if there was any type of sound or light near him. At one point I even took the lamps out of our bedroom or if I got home late and he was sleeping, I'd shower in the dark so I didn't disturb him with the bathroom light."

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Muscle memory basically. All the things in our bathroom stay in the same place so I knew exactly where to reach when I needed something."

"Wow. That's crazy."

"Yea." Cody said reaching into his pocket for his phone. When he pulled the device out the forgotten rings flew out and clattered to the ground. "Shit!" He cursed bending down but between holding a phone and the dog's leash he wasn't fast enough

"What are these?" Evan asked standing upright and holding the rings out

"Rings."

"No shit Cody. What the hell are rings doing in your pocket and not on your fingers – oh my God."

"What?"

"You didn't?! I know you did! And you didn't invite me!" The small man said slapping his friend on the arm repeatedly

"Shut up! Shut up!" Cody hissed. "No one was there okay?"

"What do you mean...Cody? Cody. Cody...what the hell did you do? Why? Did you change your last name? Where did you do it?"

"Chill out. I'll answer all your questions in a minute."

Johnny: are you home yet?

Cody-Boy: yes. Ev and I are walking Frankie right now

Johnny: okay. Cool. Should be there in 20

Cody-Boy: see ya

Johnny: later

"I'm waiting." Evan said after Cody had slipped the phone in his pocket

"Randy and I drove to Iowa four months ago and got married. Legally my last name is still Cena but eventually I'd like to have it changed to Orton."

"Why did you do it though? Because of what happened?"

"That's part of the reason but we did it mostly because what happened made us realize that we don't want to be with other people. I didn't sleep for days afterward from being sick with worry. What if I had lost him, Evan? Every part of my life is in order but when Randy was in the hospital it was like I had nothing. I didn't know what to do...I was a mess. Thanks for driving out there by the way."

"Of course."

"Promise me you won't say anything to anyone."

"Before I do I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that you're happy and you didn't pressure Randy into doing this and he didn't pressure you."

"I'm beyond happy and neither of us put pressure on the other. We just decided one night while we were eating dinner to do it, looked up the state closest to us where it was legal and set everything in motion. Was Iowa the ideal place to get married? No but that's my only regret." Evan stuck his pinky finger out so Cody wrapped his own around

"I pinky promise I won't tell a soul." The boys walked back to the house and once inside both their stomachs growled from the aroma of homemade sauce

"Was Frankie good?" Randy asked when Cody sat next to him

"Yes. He didn't go though."

"Oh, okay. Maybe I'll take him out for another walk later."

"Okay." Cody said taking the remote

"I was watching that."

"I just want to see what's on the guide. I'm not changing the channel."

"Well now the guide is blocking my show."

"Randy."

"Seriously." Evan laughed quietly at the secret newlyweds

"I'm home!" Everyone heard John yell as he entered

"JOHN!" Lucy screamed

"She is turned up." Randy commented making Cody and Evan laugh

"Hi Luce." John said kissing his sisters cheeks over and over. "You're getting so big!"

"I know...mama how tall am I?"

"I don't remember at the moment Lu."

"Hi mama."

"Hi."

"Where's dad?"

"Working late. He'll probably be home in an hour or so."

"Baby Cody!"

"I'm not a baby, Johnny."

"You are to me. Get over here." The two brothers embraced. "Nice car Orton." John complimented referring to the 2014 blacked-out Nissan Maxima parked in the driveway

"Thank you. I kinda had to go through hell to get it." The shorter man nodded

"Respect. What are you smiling about?" He asked his brother

"Nothing."

"He's grinning because I bought him one too."

"Oh really?!"

"Yea. His Jeep was starting to give him problems which in turn gave me problems because I worried about him so I just bought him a new car."

"You're handing out cars; meanwhile I'm driving my beat up Subaru."

"Shut the hell up. I know a roaring engine when I hear one and I know that didn't come from a Subaru." Randy went to the door and checked one of the windows on the side. "Looks like a BMW...is that a 5 Series?"

"5 Series Gran Turismo."

"Subaru my ass. That's nice though."

"Thank you."

"Work is good then?"

"Work is better than good. You?"

"Great. I'm 24 and making ridiculous bank. I don't know what to do with myself."

"God, does it ever feel good, right?" Randy smiled and nodded

"Hell yea." John looked at his brother

"And just what are you doing? Moochin' off your man? I know you're cute enough."

"Johnny."

"Well Moochie-Boy?"

"Aw, stop it, John." Randy said

"That's cute that you're defending him against his brother."

"I'm not mooching off anyone. I still go to work and school full-time. I'm on the Dean's List."

"I know." John said with a smile. "Ma told me."

"And the gym where I work promoted me to trainer which is nice because I can make my own schedule when it comes to clients _and_ they pay me more."

"That's great Codes! Congratulations."

"Thank you. They were saying that maybe after I graduate I can have my own space there for exercise rehab."

"No shit?"

"None."

"I'm proud of you little brother. The two of you are flourishing out there in the Springs."

**That Night**

Randy crawled into bed then leaned down and kissed Cody

"I love you." He said kissing him again

"I love you too." Cody responded turning to his side and kissing the protuberant part of Randy's shoulder where he'd broken his collarbone in the accident

"Still kissing it better?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell Evan?"

"Yes."

"Why? I thought we weren't. I believed that you wouldn't."

"And I wasn't but when I pulled my phone out of my pocket our rings went flying and Ev picked them up. I said they were just rings and he instantly knew."

"Oh."

"So don't be mad at me."

"I'm never mad at you, babe."

"He asked me if we did it because of your accident."

"My accident was part of it."

"That's what I said." The younger man said with a sigh

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm okay."

"Babe?"

"No really...you know how I get when I talk about it."

"I'm fine now." Randy said then lay on his side. "I'm not going anywhere." The younger man took a deep breath that was shaky when he exhaled

"That's exactly what you said when you left the apartment that night."

"Did I?"

"Yes. Remember I told you not to go out because it was raining so hard and dark? That I could go to the store in the morning?"

"I don't recall much before the accident and for a few days after to be honest with you."

"Well it doesn't matter now. You're here and that's what's important. I can't think about almost losing you."

"You didn't almost lose me. I'm so much harder to get rid of."

_Almost six month prior, Randy had decided to make a quick run to the store during the rather heavy downpour but that quick trip turned out to be very long. While driving, he had slowed down for a particularly large puddle in the road but the semi-truck behind him did not and rear-ended his car sending it hundreds of feet down the road where it flipped twice and landed in a ditch. Luckily, passing motorists had seen the accident and called 911 and probably saved the man's life. In the collision his collarbone was broken and he was knocked unconscious which is how he stayed for a full 24-hours._

_Back at the apartment Cody paced around, along with Frankie, waiting for his boyfriend to come walking through the door soaked and carrying a loaf of bread. An hour and a half into his pacing he finally picked up his phone to call and see where Randy was but the phone just rang and rang. After the sixth call a police officer answered the phone and told Cody where Randy was and it sent him into hysterics. Cody had never been hysterical in his entire life. He took a shot of vodka to calm his nerves before driving to the hospital. Where he stayed until the 24__th__ hour when he heard what he had been hoping to hear for an entire day. Randy's voice and the words he croaked out_

"_I love you."_

"_Oh my God," Cody said as he cried_

"_What are you crying for? Do I look that bad?" Randy joked_

"_You're so stupid." The crying man said leaning over and kissing his boyfriend. "And I love you too."_

Cody leaned in and wrapped an arm around Randy, pulling him into as tight a hug as he could

"Stop it, Cody. Stop doing this to yourself. I made the decision to go out in a storm for some bread."

"I should have picked it up,"

"What did I say? Neither of us is at fault. You're human so you forget. It's okay that you forgot the bread. I obeyed traffic laws. I drove at a safe speed. The truck driver was to blame. He followed at an unsafe speed. He had been on the road for almost an entire day which is against the law. I don't give a fuck that you didn't get the bread and I don't blame you. I never did, okay?"

"Okay."

"No. I want you to mean that because I don't want to have this discussion with you again."

"Then I take it back." Randy chuckled

"You're a jerk."

"I know. Do you love me?"

"More than I did yesterday." Cody smiled as he released Randy from the tight hug

"Goodnight." He said and punctuated it with a kiss

"Goodnight."

**Next Morning**

"Oh my god," Randy breathed after Cody pulled away from their kiss. "You're a pro now. I don't think the headboard hit the wall once." Cody chuckled as the climbed off the older man

"It's all about isolation. I can move my pelvis without rocking the rest of my body."

"Remind me to thank your kinesiology professor."

"What're you thanking him for? I had to learn all that stuff."

"Thank you Cody."

"You're welcome. Hey, do you want to continue this in the shower? Everyone's still sleeping and we'll be killing two birds with one stone."

"You know how much I like killing birds."

...

"What about that one?" Cody asked placing Randy's breakfast on the table

"No."

"Why?"

"Did you see the price? We're staying under $400,000. I'd prefer it if we kept it under 350."

"How much were we approved for again?" The younger man asked sitting down with his plate

"$450,000."

"Click on that one."

"It's not under 350."

"Randy." The older man tapped the screen of the tablet then handed it over so he could get started on his food. "You're not going to look?"

"I will but I want you to go through the pictures first. You know whether you like a house or not after looking at three photos and that saves me from having to look at a bunch."

"I feel so used." Randy laughed. "You have to look at this one."

"Do I?"

"Yea...it's really nice. I want to say perfect but I don't want to get my hopes up." The older man pulled his husbands chair closer to his so they could view the iPad together

"Oh." He said

"See?"

"Good morning. What are you guys looking at all huddled up?" Mrs. Cena asked

"Houses."

"Why?"

"Because it doesn't make any sense for us to pay rent when that money can go toward a mortgage."

"Cody."

"What mama?"

"A house? That's a major undertaking."

"We know but so was moving an hour away from our families and into an apartment together."

"Yea but,"

"Randy's paying $1300 a month in rent...that's mortgage money. I pay trash, cable, car insurance and I buy our groceries. That only comes to about $635...sometimes it's a little less and sometimes it's a little more. With me doing the personal training I'm bringing in about $1400 a month. We have plenty of money."

"It's not about the money, Cody. You're barely 20 years old."

"Either I am or I'm not."

"What?"

"You said I'm barely 20 years old. I'm either 20 or I'm not."

"Do not get smart with me because you understand what I'm trying to say. Why don't you just move into a less expensive place?"

"Because those look like crap. Mama," Cody sighed. "Economically, staying in an apartment or any place we have to rent is stupid. We're wasting money that way."

"I just told you it's not about money. Are you listening to me?"

"I'm not going to fight with you about this."

"Cody." Randy said

"You're damn right you're not going to fight with me about this."

"What's going on in here?" Cody's dad asked walking into the room

"Cody and Randy are over there house shopping."

"They're what?"

"Oh God." The youngest man groaned. "Dad it doesn't make any damn sense for us to stay in our apartment when a mortgage is just about the same."

"You need to relax." Randy said quietly. He'd been with Cody long enough to know when he was ready to let loose

"How can I relax right now?"

"Look at me." Cody huffed and looked into Randy's eyes. "Calm it down."

"I'm calm."

"Okay, since no one else is saying it, I'll be the one: are the two of you rushing into this because of the accident?"

"We're not rushing. We've been together the better part of two years. I don't understand how this is a cause of concern when me moving from here and into an apartment with Randy wasn't. He and I weren't even together a year at that point. We're in a stable and years long relationship and now everyone is like, oh my god! What are you doing?!"

"Well let's see, smartass," Mr. Cena said folding his arms across his chest. "The two of you moved into an apartment that you're leasing but now you want to _buy_ a house. That's a major fucking difference Cody. I'm not sure if you're aware."

"Okay, so now you're going to talk to me like I'm stupid. It's nice to know where this is going."

"You didn't even talk with us about any of this."

"Talk about what?" John asked joining the conversation

"Your knucklehead brother wants to buy a house with Randy." John took a step back and looked around the room. Both Randy and Cody felt uncomfortable when his eyes landed on them

"Hmm," He hummed scratching his chin. "I mean they already live together."

"Be quiet, John."

"Huh?"

"Cody didn't even discuss this with your father or me."

"Why should he? Is he asking you for money or anything?"

"No."

"Then help me understand the problem. I agree that buying a house is a big deal and if it turns out to be a mistake then that's a lesson they'll have to learn."

"Go to your room."

"I am 24 years old. That doesn't work anymore. How much were the two of you approved for because I know you've already gone to the bank?"

"$450,000." Randy said. "But I'm trying to keep it 350 or less." He added looking pointedly at Cody

"Damn. Is a network engineer paid like that?"

"I am."

"Excuse me!" John's mom barked

"A house is a lot. Sure you have the money now but what about any problems that arise? Home inspections, roof leaks...a termite problem? Shit happens."

"Even with paying rent and bills, Cody and I have managed to save a substantial amount of money. We don't live beyond our means in any sense. We use our money for what's absolutely necessary and hardly spend it otherwise."

"You guys don't go out to eat?" John asked stirring his coffee

"Once, _maybe_ twice a week and even that's a stretch. Both of us are busy so a perfect night for us consists of Cody cooking, which allows us to spend time together, us eating and watching a movie or one of our shows. Our biggest splurge was me buying us cars and I did that with my settlement money which I still have 90% of so, Mr. Cena, if we do run into some problems with a house, I have the money to take care of it." Cody's mom wanted to continue the argument but there was really nothing she could say after that. "I'm sure the two of you are worried about Cody and you love him in a way that I never could but the fact is I do love him and care about him and I worry about him too. Cody's the best thing going for me so I'd never put him in a position to fail or be hurt and if that did happen I'd do every damn thing I could to make it right."

"Come on, how can you go against that?" John chimed in

"I can't." His dad said. "I feel like you're about to ask for his hand in marriage or something." He said with a chuckle. Cody and Randy laughed along nervously and neither noticed John studying them through the steam billowing from his coffee


	2. Chapter 2

**Later**

Randy spent a few hours hanging out with John before he drove over to his parents' house. Cody had gone out with his mom and Lucy to finish the rest of the Thanksgiving dinner shopping then the three of them stopped for lunch

"Cody."

"Yes mama?"

"Are you sure you want to buy a house with Randy?"

"I thought we were finished talking about that. And what's the big deal? What if I wanted to buy the house on my own? Would you still be trying to talk me out of it or would you be congratulating me?" The older woman pondered the questions

"I'm sure I would be congratulating you."

"Then what is it about me moving into a home with Randy? We already talked about it and my name's going on all the papers so he can't just kick me out or anything."

"Is he who you want to be with for the rest of your life? Are you happy?"

"Yes to both of those questions."

"I guess I just feel like you're still so young and renting an apartment is one thing but a house is another can of worms. You're tied to that and I don't know if you're ready to be tied to anything."

"I'm tied to my relationship and I'm happy. Randy and I are a good team and he means the world to me." Cody chuckled to himself. "I don't know what else you want me to say. I love you and I respect you but I'm going through with the plans Randy and I have laid out for us."

"Us, we, our – it's like you're already thinking of the future and you've planned your future with him. You're my baby,"

"I thought I was the baby." Lucy said looking up from the place mat she was coloring

"You are but Cody is too. He's my baby boy."

"Oh. Okay!"

"My future is with him, mama."

"But how do you know? What if you want to get married one day?" Cody swallowed hard. "Have you talked about that with Randy? Does he want that?"

"Do you not like him? Is that it?"

"What? Of course I like Randy."

"Then what's the deal? We're talking about this to the point of ad nauseam. Can you trust that you've raised me right and I'm smart enough to make the right decision?"

"I did a hell of a job raising you."

"Yes. Yes you did." The woman sighed

"Okay," She said. "I get it now."

"Thank you. I love you, mama."

"I love you too, Cody."

"Me too!" Cody smiled then kissed his sister's cheek

...

"I'm going to peel my potatoes for the pie later."

"Okay. What about the beans?"

"I'll do those later too."

"Randy's family's coming right?"

"Yes. I'm going up to my room for a little bit."

"Alright then that will give me time to prep what I need to get done and you can have the kitchen to yourself."

"We have a plan." Cody said kissing his mother then leaving the kitchen. He went up to his room, kicked his shoes off and flopped onto the bed. He groaned when his phone vibrated

Randy: did you get back yet?

Cody: yes

Randy: I'll be back soon then

Cody: I don't know where you are but don't rush back here if you don't want to. I'm going to take a nap

Randy: I'm at my parents'. Maybe I want to nap with you

Cody: up to you. see you whenever you get here

With those parting words Cody pushed his phone somewhere across the bed and closed his eyes. Before he knew it, he felt the weight of his husband pressing down on his body

"Damn. How fast did," Cody was unable to finish his statement as Randy pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss that had them both wanting to do something that involved little to no clothing and lots of grinding. The younger man whined when Randy reached down and began gently massaging him over the fabric of his sweatpants. "Randy." He breathed

"What?"

"We can't."

"Your dad's out golfing." The older man said with a kiss. "Lucy's taking a nap." He kissed him again. "And mom is busy in the kitchen."

"Lucy's taking a nap?" Cody asked incredulously

"Yes so there's no reason we can't. Just keep it down, alright?" Cody didn't have the chance to answer before Randy slithered down his body. He watched as the man took the string of his pants between his teeth then looked up making eye contact as he sexily pulled at the string

"Damn it." Cody cursed. Any bit of willpower he may have had left went out the window when he looked down into Randy's eyes

"Lift up for me." Randy said and obediently the young man raised his hips and allowed his pants to be removed

"Don't tease me." Cody whined but he knew Randy would. He always did. He got off on it. The dominant man pulled at his husband's underwear but only revealed the leaking tip of his cock then looked up, as he knew the other man was still watching, and flicked his tongue out getting a good taste

"Cody," John said pushing open the door that was only partially shut. "Oh shit." He said laughing

"Johnny!"

"I don't even know what to do right now." John said still laughing. "Like I want to high-five you," He said pointing at his brother. "But then I want to laugh at you," He said pointing at Randy. "...I don't even know."

"Get out!" The men yelled

"Alright, I'll leave." John said chuckling to himself

"Why didn't you close the door, you big doof?"

"So this is my fault?"

"It's not the fault of anyone but if you'd shut the door he would have knocked and that wouldn't have happened."

"I heard what you just said but I still feel like you're blaming me."

"I can't help if you feel guilty." Randy laughed. Cody stood up and pulled his pants back on then stood there

"You look so ridiculous right now. Sweatpants were a bad choice."

"Sweatpants weren't a bad choice until you came in here licking my dick and whatnot."

"This is like that scene in Anchorman where Ron Burgundy had that huge hard-on in those pants." The young man shook his head

"I feel like I'm 15 again. God, this hurts."

"Come here. I'll get rid of it for you."

"No."

"Don't be stubborn. You know it's not just going to go away." Using one of his long legs, Randy reached out and pulled Cody closer

...

After taking care of some much needed business, Cody made sure he was presentable then went down the hall to his brother's room

"Come in." John said. "Oh, is sexy time over?"

"See that? That's what we call knocking."

"I know how to knock. I knock on closed doors. That door wasn't closed."

"Anyway," Cody said. "What did you want?"

"To talk to you."

"About? Please don't say this house business."

"It's about the house so have a seat." The young man took a seat on his brother's bed and tried to get as comfortable as he could for a conversation he didn't want to have. "I know that you're an adult and you can do what you want but I'm your brother so I have to talk to you."

"Okay. What do you want to know? If I'm happy? If I'm only doing this because of Randy's accident? If I'll second guess my choice later on? Yes, no and honestly I don't know because I can't see into the future. I'm tired of being asked these questions."

"Oh I bet you are but we're your family and we love you. I'm not telling you that your decision is wrong I just want to know and believe that you're doing it all for the right reasons. You're my little brother and Randy's my best friend...I don't want to see either of you hurt in the end."

"We're not going to hurt each other, Johnny. I can't tell anyone or express to anyone how much he and I love and care about one another. We can't predict the future so we don't know how things will end but for as far as we can see, we're it. He's who I want and I'm who he wants. I mean think about how he was before we started dating." John nodded

"You have a point there."

"He's nothing but sweet to me...even when I give him shit and you know how I can be."

"Yea, a stubborn little bastard." Cody laughed

"Exactly but Randy is patient with me and kind to me all the time." John laughed

"Why don't the two of you get married?" The younger of the two me gasped and started choking on the sudden intake of air. John sat up in his Lay-Z-Boy recliner and just looked at his brother. "What the hell, Cody?" He said reaching over and patting his back

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I mean...who chokes on air?"

"It must have been a spit bubble or something." John eyed the boy as he hit the button on the side of the air to recline again. "Get out of my room before you hurt yourself or something."

"I'm not going to hurt myself."

"You choked on air, dude."

"Shut up." Cody said laughing

"Love ya, bud."

"I love you too." He responded leaving John's room

"What's up?" Randy asked looking away from the TV

"Just a brotherly talk. He doesn't want to see either of us get hurt."

"Oh."

"Then he asked why the two of us just don't get married."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"You didn't breakdown and tell him too did you?"

"Oh gosh."

"Oh gosh." Randy mocked just to get a rise out of Cody who snarled making Randy smile. "You're so cute."

"Thank you. I'm going downstairs soon to start peeling potatoes."

"Okay. Do you need any help?"

"You can snap the beans for me if you want." Randy nodded

"Okay."

...

"I'm not quite done yet, Cody."

"That's okay, mama. I only need this space here to start peeling the potatoes."

"Okay. I should be out of here in a bit."

"It's your kitchen so take all the time you need."

"Thank you, dear. Are the two of you okay with pizza? I'm not really up to cooking tonight."

"Pizza's fine with me." Cody said

"Me too." Randy added

"What all did you do today, babe?"

"Me?"

"Yes you. I love my mom and all but I would not call her babe." Cody's mom chuckled

"John and I hung out for a while then I went to my parents' house."

"Oh. How are they?"

"Good. Oh, Wade called and came over while I was there."

"Mm," Cody hummed reaching for another sweet potato. "How did that go?"

"I cussed his ass out." Cody and his mom both turned their heads sharply in Randy's direction

"You what?"

"I cussed him out for what he did to Evan. You know how pissed I was when you told me."

"What happened?" Mrs. Cena asked no longer able to pretend to not listen

"Wade and Evan broke up for a while."

"Yea, why?"

"Wade cheated and not just a one-time deal. He had another boyfriend...like he was in two relationships."

"Oh my goodness."

"Did you have to curse him out though?"

"Yes! What he did was fucked up and Ev did nothing to deserve it. He's lucky I didn't beat him."

"I think I'm the lucky one since I'd have to bail you out of jail."

"Why would you have to bail him out?"

"Who would you call if you were arrested, Randy?"

"You." Cody looked at his mom

"I see. How did Evan find out?"

"In the messiest way possible."

"And how's that?"

"We're not entirely sure of how the other boyfriend found out about Evan but he saved Evan's number and sent him a text telling him that he had been seeing Wade. Well, Evan confronted Wade who denied it and things calmed down until one night Ev gets a picture message of this guy cuddled in bed with Wade, both of them naked. Wade was sleeping."

"Oh my gosh! Why would he do that to Evan? He's such a sweetheart."

"Who knows? I asked him and the fact that he couldn't come up with a good answer made me want to smack him even more. And I feel especially bad because Wade's my friend and the two of them met because of me...sort of."

"In no way is it your fault or problem, honey."

"My mom's right."

"So how did he win him back?"

"A lot of groveling is my guess." Randy said

"When I spoke with Ev about it he said that he loves Wade and really that's it. He knows what Wade did was wrong but that tall bastard makes him happy."

"Cody!" His mom yelled but Randy laughed

"Well he does. Evan told me that he's happy with Wade and happy without him and that they aren't together because he can't live without him but that they're together because they don't want to live without each other."

"I would be all for that crock of bullshit if Wade hadn't carried on like he did."

"God, Randy, you are really pissed." Mrs. Cena commented

"I am."

"Evan and I have been friends for all our lives and if I didn't know him like I do then I would think the same thing but the truth is that I believed him when he said that he's happy and can live without Wade. I support his choices but I did tell him that if that jerk messes up again then I'm taking him back to Colorado Springs with me where I know he'll meet a guy who'll practically worship him." Randy laughed

"He was pretty popular that weekend."

"At least he didn't do something stupid like go and marry Wade." Randy's eyes darted around the room while Cody's bright eyes slowly landed on his mom's face

"Why would that be stupid? Do you have something against gay marriage?"

"Um, it would be stupid because Wade cheated and it's too soon and no I'm not against gay marriage. Why?" The older woman asked with a laugh. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No. There's nothing I want to tell you. I was asking just in case I had to abandon this whole gay thing I've been doing." Both Randy and Cody's mom rolled their eyes

"Mama," John whined dragging himself into the kitchen. "I'm so hungry. I need food." He said cuddling up to the woman

"Get your big butt off me John." John gasped. "I'm ordering pizza for dinner. Can you survive that long?"

"I don't know. It's touch and go right now."

"Have a seat." The woman said going in the refrigerator. John smiled and took a seat next to Randy

"What are you guys doing?"

"I'm making a pie for tomorrow and getting the beans ready for the casserole that I'll make in the morning."

"Where are the beans?"

"In the fridge. When mama's all done in here, Randy's going to snap the ends off for me."

"Oh. Thanks mama." John said after the woman placed a plate with a sandwich on it in front of him. "Only one though?"

"I'm gonna pop you."

"I'm not a kid anymore and I'm way bigger than you but the threat of being popped still makes me cringe a little." Cody laughed

"And how many times has she actually done it?"

"Not very many but when she got a hold of you, she belted you a good one."

"Yea she did."

"The two of you were good kids so I didn't have to but you had your moments. I knew you'd both be bigger than me one day so I had to establish my dominance." The three guys in the kitchen all started laughing

"What about Lu?"

"I'll pop her too but she doesn't really need it and she's so little that I don't want to. Lucy won't be bigger than me."

"So unfair."

"Such is life, John."

**Later**

"Stop it." Cody whispered after Randy gave his bottom a particularly hard and lewd squeeze

"...sweatpants."

"What?"

"You know I go crazy when you wear sweatpants." The younger man chuckled

"Okay but quit it. My little sister's in here."

"She can't see us. No one can." Cody eyed his husband. "Let's go fool around upstairs. There's no way I'm concentrating on this movie."

"We've seen this."

"I know...so we should," Randy nodded in the direction of the stairs. "Right?" He said plastering a cocky half-smile on his face

"Are the two of you going to whisper all night?"

"No. We're going up to my room where we can talk aloud, dad. Randy and I have seen this anyway."

"Beat it then, kid." Cody turned his nose up indignantly and marched from the room. Randy followed. Upstairs he sat at the foot of the bed and licked his lips when the other man pulled the snug shirt he was wearing over his head then turned around. When he turned Randy hooked his fingers in the waistband of those sweatpants and slowly lowered them.

"I knew you weren't wearing any underwear." He said then kissed the two, well defined, dimples above the swell of Cody's ass before moving even lower to place a kiss at the top of each cheek. "Come here." Randy commanded as he lay back on the bed. Cody leaned down and shoved his tongue into the older man's mouth and kissed him hard then proceeded to sit on Randy's face. The moan that escaped Cody was low and sexy when the tall man's tongue darted out and caressed his hole. Randy was never selfish when it came to Cody but in the bedroom he was even more generous. Sometimes even just getting the younger man off repeatedly and not even hinting at anything in return. Cody usually returned the favor but there were those times that his husband left him completely exhausted and all he could do was fall asleep

Randy stopped after Cody let out a particularly loud moan

"I'm sorry. It slipped."

"I'll stop if you do it again."

"No, please don't stop." Cody begged

"You know I will."

"I know." Randy pulled the man back down and continued his assault on his hole. The more Cody relaxed the more stretched he became and the more of Randy's tongue he was able to get inside. "Rr – Randy."

"What? You ready?"

"Yes." The younger man said climbing off the bed. He rolled the shorts Randy wore down past his manhood then yanked them completely off and threw them over his shoulder. Randy was already hard, rimming Cody turned him on greatly, but the smaller man always treated him to the best blowjobs. Cody sucked at a moderate pace. It was enough to bring Randy immense pleasure but not enough to get him to the brink of an orgasm

"Damn that feels good, Cody." The older man said. "That's enough, babe. How do you want it?"

"I don't even care right now. I'm so fucking horny."

"We need to start staying in hotels when we visit." Cody laughed but it turned into a gasp when Randy picked him up with the greatest of ease. He pressed the man's body against the wall next to a large window. "Still ready?" He asked resting their foreheads together

"Mmhm." Lifting him slightly, Randy was able to guide Cody down and onto his pulsing cock. Cody bit down on Randy's shoulder as the stronger man bounced him up and down on his shaft. "Oh my god, Randy. Do it harder." Randy backed up a little so that Cody was able to slide down the wall a bit and so he could gain just a bit of advantage and give it to the man harder like he wanted. The younger man's head hit the wall as his eyes rolled back and he was overcome with pleasure and his body went pretty limp. Without the added support, Randy used his strength to lift Cody and move them across the room and to the bed where he lay him down

"You okay, baby?"

"You know that I'm fine. Keep going." Randy leaned down and began kissing Cody to stifle his moans while moving his hips. The slow rolls sped up until he was pushing against the man's body. He rocked and rocked but was still aware of the fact they couldn't make too much noise with the bed. The younger man wrapped his legs around the tall man's waist drawing him closer. Randy could feel him clenching

"Oh fuck, Cody." He rasped in the man's ear. Cody sighed contently when he felt his husband's cock throbbing inside him as he experienced his earned orgasm

"We were quiet, right?"

"Mmhm." Randy mumbled with a nod. "Where are you going?" He asked when the younger man rolled over

"Nowhere." Cody responded reaching into the night table. "I was just getting these." He said handing Randy his ring

"I hate that I can't wear this like a normal person."

"Me too but our situation isn't exactly normal. We went and got married and didn't tell anyone."

"Right." Randy said with a yawn. Cody covered his mouth. "Can we go to bed now?"

"Yea, you earned your nights rest." Randy chuckled

**Next Morning**

Cody woke up in a state of panic as he reached for his phone to check the time. It's was barely nine in the morning. He sighed quietly when he saw that he hadn't overslept then cuddled up to the man who was always next to him whether literally or figuratively. He draped an arm across Randy's chest as he breathed in the permanent sweet scent of his skin

"I'm going to start shaving again if you don't quit it." Randy said seemingly out of nowhere

"Why?"

"Because you always do it while I'm sleeping and it wakes me up." He said referring to Cody's habit of playing with his chest hair

"It's so soft and nice."

"I don't mind you touching it, obviously, but when you wake me up doing it,"

"That's when we have a problem?"

"That is where a problem occurs. Good morning."

"Good morning and Happy Thanksgiving."

"I can't wait for mom's stuffing and your sweet potato pie. I had a dream about it."

"Oh my goodness. Give me a kiss."

"You give me a kiss...you did wake me up after all." Cody gave his husband a loud kiss on the lips and it made Randy smile. "I love you."

"I know."

"When do you have to get up?"

"Not until later. My mom gets the kitchen first since she's making the bulk of the meal."

"Oh, okay."

"Do you want me to make you some breakfast?"

"Why don't we go out so we're not in the way?"

"Good idea." Although they wanted to get up the two men lay in bed for almost thirty more minutes before going to the bathroom next door to shower and get ready for the day

"Is that my sweater?" Randy asked looking at Cody

"Maybe."

"How the hell did you just pack _my_ sweater to wear?" Cody started laughing. "You're lucky you're so fucking cute." The tall man said wrapping his arms around the other man. Cody reached up and wrapped his arms around Randy's neck for a hug then put a hand on either side of his face, kissing him. Outside the room, John walked by then back-tracked when he saw the men. The smile that came to his face when he saw them turned into a frown when he noticed the ring on Cody's finger and one on Randy's

...

Instead of eating at the diner, Randy and Cody ordered food for the whole family and brought it back to the house. While the food was being sorted out, Cody went upstairs to let John know that they'd come back

"So you're not pregnant?" Cody's eyes widened. "Um, I'm relived but not because I don't want a baby with you. It was overwhelming for me. I know, babe. I'm just being honest with you. Do you want to? Of course I don't mind. I'd love it. Come over and have dinner with us then. There's plenty of food. Why wouldn't my family like you? I wouldn't date you if my family was like that and even if they were, which I want to reiterate that they're not, I wouldn't bring you here and put you in that situation." John laughed. "Okay, if my parents don't like you I know for a fact my brother and sister will. She's eight and will probably want to play with your hair and put makeup on you. Cody's just nice. I don't know the exact time but I can ask my mom and get back to you. Alright. I love you too. Bye." Cody raced back down the hall to make it appear as if he'd just come up the stairs

"Hi Johnny." He said seeing his brother come out of his room

"Hey bud."

"I was just on my way to tell you that we're back with breakfast." John discreetly checked Cody's hand again and saw that the ring was gone

"Okay. I have to use the bathroom but I'll be right down."

"See you down there." Randy narrowed his eyes at Cody as he walked in the kitchen

"Do you want butter or jam for your toast?" He asked

"Both. I'm splurging today."

"You wild man." Lucy giggled

"What time are we eating, mama?" John asked walking in

"We're aiming for around 4:30-5, why?"

"I wanted to invite a guest."

"Oh. Is this guest a girl or a boy?"

"It's a boy. I'm gay."

"So is Lucy my last hope for biological grandchildren?" Mr. Cena asked

"Not if me and Randy, or John and his partner, use a surrogate."

"While I feel like this isn't truly necessary I do want to point out that I'm not actually gay. I'll make plenty of grandchildren for you."

"Well I'm just glad you haven't started yet." John's mom quipped. Cody looked at Randy who eyed him. "Your high-school years had me worried and then you went away to college. Yikes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Later**

"What was going on during breakfast?" Randy asked as he and Cody walked Frankie

"So you know how I went up to tell John that the food was here?"

"Yea."

"I heard him on the phone. He has a girlfriend who just told him that she's not pregnant." Randy stopped walking

"What?"

"Yes. And they've been together long enough to be using the L word."

"Lesbians?" Cody laughed

"You idiot."

"So John's in love and thought he had a baby on the way? Wow."

"I can't wait until she comes over."

"It should be interesting to say the least...but I can't believe he didn't tell me."

"Like how you didn't tell him we were dating or you know; that we got married?"

"John's going to kill me and that's why I keep stuff from him."

"He's not going to kill you."

"He punched me in my own apartment. What makes you think he won't kill?"

"Because he loves me and knows killing you would hurt me."

"We better stay together forever then because if we break up I'm done for."

"Yea...your face would be on the side of a milk carton."

"My mom would be so hurt."

"You knew what you were getting into when you started making passes at me."

"I what?"

"So you don't remember hitting on me? Has it been that long?"

"No. I was flirting with you." Cody laughed

"Yea, no shit."

"Well I'm sorry you got really hot and I liked it." Cody stopped in mid-stride. "What?"

"I got really hot?"

"Yes. I was shocked when you opened the front door that time."

"Anyway, I want to talk about something I heard John say to his girlfriend."

"Oh the not pregnant one?"

"That one."

"What did he say?"

"He told her that his family wasn't _like that_ and if they were he wouldn't put her in that situation."

"What does that mean?"

"I have no idea."

"I guess we'll see."

"Is that Evan and Wade?"

"Judging by the height difference I'm going with yes."

"It is. Ev looks so cute in those beanies."

"He's got a good head of hair." Randy commented

"He does, doesn't he?"

"Hey you two." Evan said walking up

"Hey." Cody said hugging his friend. "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving."

"Hi Wade."

"Hey Cody." The taller men didn't speak to each other. Evan and Cody could feel the tension radiating off them

"Where are you eating?" Evan asked

"At my house. Randy's family is coming over."

"What are you making?" The small man asked with a smile

"Sweet potato pies and green bean casserole."

"Ooh, save me some of both if you can. My mom's casserole isn't as good as yours. She doesn't put the little diced onions in it. I keep telling her to but she won't listen. You know how women are." Cody laughed

"I'll save you some." While the two were talking food, Randy had walked off with Frankie and lit a cigarette to smoke and Wade wandered up and down the street. "This is really awkward."

"I know. Wade told me that Randy really let him have it yesterday."

"Yea he told me."

"They were friends before he and I started dating and I don't want any problems between the two of us to ruin that."

"And it shouldn't but Randy, who was a serial cheater himself, has a real problem with what happened. He likes you and thinks you're great and cannot figure out why Wade did what he did. Then he sort of feels responsible because the two of you met through him."

"Should I talk to him?" Cody shrugged

"Maybe. He might feel better and less angry hearing from you."

"Randy!" Evan called. Randy looked up and saw the man waving him over so he took one last drag off the cigarette before throwing it to the ground and crushing it underfoot

"What's up?" Without a word Evan wrapped his arms around Randy's middle. "Ev?"

"Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For being mad at Wade because of me. I'm not even mad anymore."

"You didn't deserve that."

"I know and he knows but I've chosen to forgive him and move forward...and if it makes you feel any better my older brother punched him in the face. My younger brother was going to jump in but my dad stopped him."

"Your dad should have allowed him to get beat."

"I agree but it didn't turn out that way." The tall man took a deep breath

"Okay, okay...I'll stop imagining putting my fist in his face."

"Please stop imagining that because I like his face. It's his best feature not below his waist."

"Oh God!" Randy moaned while Cody and Evan laughed. "Get off me you little freak." Evan gave Randy one more squeeze before letting him go

"But seriously."

"Okay. I'll let him live."

"I really do appreciate that."

"Me too since I don't want you to go to prison."

"Congratulations by the way." Evan said

"Thanks." Randy replied as he stared at Cody

"Don't look at me like that. You know I didn't have the intention of telling him."

"I can't believe you would keep something like that from me, Cody."

"My husband and I made a promise to each other that we wouldn't tell anyone before we went and I had to honor that."

"My husband and I. Look at you." Evan said as he lightly slapped Cody's cheek. "Get it together."

"I've got it together. Go worry about your boy over there pacing up and down the street like a moron." The three men looked in Wade's direction

"God, he does look really stupid. I'll see you guys later okay?"

"See ya."

"Bye."

...

"Cody, go change out of those sweatpants right now."

"Please." Randy muttered

"Guests will start arriving any minute now." Just then the doorbell rang and John came flying down the stairs and out the front door

"What the hell?"

"My thoughts exactly but we'll find out soon enough. Go change your clothes." Cody ran upstairs so that he could change his clothes quickly and be back down before John announced his visitor

"John." His girlfriend said. "What's wrong with you?"

"I just want to give you a hug and kiss before you came inside."

"You're being really weird." The woman said kissing him

"I'm not. You smell good."

"I always smell good. You know that. Can we go inside now? It's not exactly warm out here."

"Yea, come on." John said opening the door just in time to see Cody on his way back downstairs. "Well here's my brother, Cody."

"Hi." Cody said with a smile

"Hi. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Oh...thank you. What's your name?"

"Alexandra but you can all me Alex or Al."

"Well it's very nice to meet you, Alex. I'll take your coat."

"Thanks." The woman said slipping the garment off with John's help then handing it to Cody. Cody stayed behind to hang the jacket while John and Alex moved into the kitchen

"Mama?"

"Yes? Oh, hello there." Mrs. Cena said wiping her hands on a dish towel

"This is Alexandra, Alex this is my mom."

"Hi."

"It's nice to meet you. Welcome to our home."

"It's great finally meeting you and thank you. This is a great kitchen."

"Do you like to cook?"

"Oh yea, I cook for John all the time."

"I bet you love that, John."

"You know I do."

"Lucy and I finished setting the table, mom."

"Thank you Randy and thank you Luce. Have you met John's girlfriend?"

"We have not."

"Alex that's Randy and with him is my little sister, Lucy." Alex nodded

"So this is Randy."

"Oh my God. What did he tell you?"

"Everything but don't worry because it made him look bad too." Randy laughed

"Good going, Cena."

"Hi Lucy." Alex said stooping down

"Hi." Lucy replied. "I like your hair. It's pretty." She complimented. Alex ran a hand through the wild mass of curls on her head that she'd decorated with a self-tie head wrap

"Thank you. I like your dress." Lucy smiled

"Do you like to dress up?"

"I do it every day."

"Me too."

"You're too cute, Lucy."

"Thanks." That made Alex laugh

"Where do you live, dear?" She looked at John quickly before answering

"Not too far from where John is." Cody and Randy looked at each other and silently confirmed that they both knew her answer was a lie by omission

"So you're about an hour away. Did you just drive up here today?"

"I did actually. It's sad but I missed being around John."

"Where's your family?"

"I'm from Vail but my family goes to Telluride from the middle of November until the New Year but I had to work so I couldn't go. Flights were way too expensive, in my opinion, and a drive from Greeley to Telluride is almost seven hours. There was no way I was going to make that trip after working yesterday."

"I don't blame you. Well if you don't go see them for Christmas you're more than welcome to stay with us."

"That's very nice. Thank you."

"Have you met John's dad?"

"I have not."

"Lucy go find your daddy."

"Okay mama." The little girl said bouncing from the room

"What do you do, Alex? I hope you don't feel like I'm interrogating you but John's never brought anyone home so I feel like I need to absorb all the information I can."

"Oh no. I don't feel that way at all and I know my parents will do the same." _They already did. _John thought. "I'm a pediatric nurse for Banner Health."

"How nice! And you like it?"

"I love it. I love the little babies and all the kids that come in."

"I bet she does love babies." Randy mumbled. Cody laughed but hit him too

"You're not driving back tonight are you?"

"No. I passed a hotel on my way here so I'll just check-in there."

"Nonsense. Randy and Cody are shacking up in Cody's room so you're more than welcome to stay with John in his."

"We are not shacking up."

"Right. Anyway, the same rules apply to the two of you: no funny business."

"Are you kidding me?" John asked

"No. I'm not."

"I don't mean about your rule. I mean about thinking that the two of them aren't doing it." Cody picked up a mini carrot and threw it at his brother successfully hitting him in the head. "Jerk."

"You're a jerk."

"The two of you need to cut it out. And I'm not stupid John but as long as I can't hear them or Lucy doesn't know then there's nothing I can really do." There was a long moment of silence before Cody spoke

"I don't even know what John's talking about."

...

"Are you going Black Friday shopping tomorrow?"

"Yes. I do it each year and you know that. Do you think Alex will want to go?"

"Not if she has an ounce of good sense." Cody chuckled

"She's dating my brother so how much good sense could she have."

"You're right."

"I'm going to ask her if she wants to go."

"I'll go with you." The two men went down the hall but stopped when they heard talking in John's room

"We should have just told them." Alex said

"Why?"

"_Why?_ Because eventually they will find out and your mom and dad will know that I lied to them. Your brother and Randy live together so what's the big deal?"

"The suddenness of it."

"But it's not sudden. We've been together for two years, John." Cody and Randy looked at each other in shock. "You should have told them eight months ago at the very least."

"You moved in eight months ago."

"No shit."

"Are you sure you're not pregnant? You seem hormonal."

"I started my period."

"Oh! Well that explains it." Alex chuckled

"Shut the hell up."

"You know I'm joking, baby."

"Yea, yea. If we didn't tell them about living together then how are we going to tell them about the engagement?" Both Randy and Cody covered their mouths

"I'm going to tell them before I go back to Greeley. I'd like to ask my mother for the ring my grandmother left."

"What about Lucy?"

"What about her?"

"She doesn't get the ring?"

"No. It was left to whichever son married first. I have questions about whether or not Cody is actually married but that's beside the point right now. He's gay and doesn't wear women's rings so I'll get it."

"So we're not going to talk about your suspicions on Cody being married or not? What would make you even think such a thing?"

"I'll tell you later."

"How does he know?" Cody asked

"I have no idea but it seems like we're not the only ones keeping secrets." Randy replied knocking on the door. The two people in the room stopped talking

"Come in." John said. "What do you two want?"

"I came to ask Alex if she wanted to go Black Friday shopping in the morning."

"Why? Is it because I'm Black?" Cody gasped

"Oh my God, no! I would never," John started laughing

"I'm just kidding with you, Cody."

"Nice one. I was going to say that some of my best friends are Black so your argument's invalid." Alex sat there with a sour look on her face and Cody smiled. "Aha...I made a joke." She laughed

"That was good."

"I know the Black friends' remark is a racist thing to say."

"You had me going."

"Yea, I'm pretty funny and not just looks, ya know?" John's girlfriend nodded

"Oh yea, I know all about that. What time do you guys normally get up and go shopping?"

"We're not the super early people who start at midnight,"

"Oh good."

"We're usually up by 7:30 and out of the house by 8-8:15."

"Jesus."

"Is that too early?"

"That's always too early...for anything but I need to get started on Christmas shopping so I'm down to go."

"Okay. We have a usual list of stores and a route that we take."

"I appreciate organization."

"And our first stop takes us past a Dunkin Donuts so we grab coffee and food there then we're on our way."

"I really appreciate your organization. I have to get my overnight bag from the car."

"Where are your keys?"

"In my purse." John found the bag and rifled through it until he found the set of keys. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Is it just going to be me, you and your mom or is someone else coming?"

"Lucy always goes with us."

"Oh. What'll you be doing, Randy?"

"Sleeping like a normal person."

"Babe." The woman laughed

"What?" Randy asked holding his stomach where Cody had just elbowed him. "I wasn't being rude."

"That sounded rude to me."

"Was that rude, Alex? Did I offend you?"

"No, not at all."

"See?"

"I thought you were leaving tomorrow evening." John stated walking back into the room

"I am."

"Then what the hell's in this bag?"

"Oh yea! I ran out of my travel bottle of curl tamer so I had to bring the big one."

"You couldn't take some out and put it in a Ziploc bag or something?"

"No. I could not." Cody and Randy laughed. "I'm going to take a shower so I can be on time in the morning." Alex said unzipping her bag

"What are we doing tomorrow?" John asked looking at Randy. "Other than sleeping in and waking up after dawn."

"I don't even know because by the time we get up and ready, they'll be on their way back and I'm sure you'd like to spend some time with Alex here since she drove all this way and has to go back. I know you don't get to see each other that often since you don't live together...not like Cody and me." Cody cringed a bit

"So we'll get lunch then?"

"Lunch sounds good."

"Is Wade coming this year or are you two in a strange place?"

"He can come. Evan asked me not to be mad at him anymore."

"And just like that you're not mad?"

"No but I'm going to try because he asked." John nodded

"Cool."

"We'll leave you two be for the night."

"It was nice meeting both of you finally." All Cody and Randy could do was smile. John had never told them about Alexandra so they hadn't been waiting to meet her

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

...

**John's Room**

"What are we going to do about this pregnancy scare?" John asked looking down at the woman who lay next to him

"Don't call it a scare."

"Why not? Should I call it a pregnancy terrified because that's what we were?" Alexandra laughed

"Scare just sounds bad. But anyway, after confirming that I'm not pregnant I had my doctor give me a prescription so I can go back on birth control since we know how much you hate condoms,"

"It's not that I hate them,"

"You hate them."

"Okay I do but I've still always used them. I just feel like I shouldn't have to when I'm with the woman I love and plan to marry."

"Well until we're married we need to use something because clearly neither of us is responsible enough for going unprotected or counting properly for the rhythm method."

"I showed you my rhythm method, girl."

"You're so draining. I'm going to bed."

"I'm taking that as a compliment. I'll try and keep the TV down so I won't wake you, alright?"

"Yea," John leaned down and kissed the woman he loved. "Another." He kissed her again

"I love you."

"And I you."

**Cody's Room**

"How do you think he knows, Randy?"

"I have no idea to be honest with you. I feel like marriage has been brought up a lot during this trip."

"Okay I thought I was crazy."

"If John knows or has a suspicion then that explains him blurting out that we should get married. It was his attempt at baiting you."

"You're right. That son of a biscuit. How dare he trying baiting me and getting in my business when he had a potentially pregnant girlfriend, scratch that, a potentially pregnant, live-in fiancée of two years that no one knew about? At least we've been together for almost three years and when we moved in it wasn't a secret."

"We dated secretly though."

"Because of him!"

"Bring it down." Cody took a breath

"Because of him. I'm sure if I had just talked to my parents and told them that we liked each other they would have been okay with it but we kept it away from John because of how he is."

"In his defense though,"

"Oh this should be good."

"Stop smarting off for a second will you?"

"Sorry."

"In his defense though, you are his little brother and I'm his best friend so us dating was a bit weird."

"How come he didn't tell either of us about Alexandra?"

"That I don't know. I'm going to ask him tomorrow."

"Well don't cuss him out like Wade." Randy chortled

"There's no need for that." Cody moved closer and kissed his husband

"I have to get some sleep."

"Okay."

"Do you love me?"

"More than I did yesterday." Cody smiled

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, babe."

**Mr. and Mrs. Cena's Room**

"What's going on around here?"

"What do you mean, dear?"

"Cody's in his room with Randy and now John's up there with his girlfriend...we used to have rules around this place."

"We still have rules but we also have a 20 and 24 year old now."

"At least we still have Lucy." Mrs. Cena laughed. "I'm keeping that one locked up."

"You can't do that to her."

"Watch me."

"What do you think of John's girlfriend?"

"Too pretty...she's out of his league."

"Honey!"

"What? I don't think that makes her a bad person. In fact I think she's great...but John should consider himself very lucky."

"I can't believe you're saying that about our own son. John's handsome."

"He is...just like Cody is and like Lucy is pretty. Well,"

"Well what?"

"Cody borders on handsome and pretty."

"He's the middle child so he got both."

"Something is going on with them."

"With who?" The woman asked placing the magazine she was browsing on the floor

"Our kids. Cody and Randy want to buy a house together and John's bringing this girl here. He's never brought any girls around us."

"He's almost 25 so maybe he's settling down."

"And Cody?"

"They've been together for years. It's a natural step."

"I ain't buying it."

"I guess we'll see if there's more to it. Time will tell."

"It always does. Love you, honey."

"Love you too. Goodnight."

"Night."

**Next Day**

**The Glenn Bar & Grill**

John and Randy were already sitting down in a booth when Wade walked into the restaurant and over to them

"Can we just get one thing clear before I order anything?" He asked

"What?"

"I don't want to fight with you Randy. I was wrong but Evan and I have mended our relationship. What do I need to do to make it right with you?"

"Nothing so sit your ass down." John looked at Randy

"Nothing?"

"What could you possibly do? Evan talked to me about it so I'm cool. If he's fine then I'm fine."

"But you and I were friends before you met him."

"You're right but he's a good guy and you acted like an asshole for no reason so I sided with him." Wade nodded

"I get it."

"Why did you do it?" John asked and the dark haired man shrugged

"I don't know. I guess at first it was to see if I could get away with it and the adrenaline rush of having one of them leave my place and the other come over and them barely missing each other."

"That is one of the worst things I've ever heard," John said. "But I like your honesty."

"I love Evan and I never meant to hurt him." The other two men looked at him incredulously. "Yea, I know what you're thinking but it's true. Like I said, I thought I could get away with it and if I had he would have been none the wiser."

"You're not very good at two-timing." Wade laughed when John then looked at Randy. "What? You know damn well I'm not cheating on your brother."

"Do I know that?"

"Fuck you, John. I take my ma," Randy stopped quickly then corrected himself. "I take my relationship seriously and I'd never do that to him."

"Okay...alright, relax. Why did your other boyfriend tell?"

"Well that's it. He wasn't my boyfriend but he wanted to be. I told him no, he asked why and I said I just didn't want to. Apparently he went through my phone and found Evan's number."

"But how did he know Evan was the one?"

"Because his name has the kissing heart emoji next to it." Randy and John both laughed loudly. "Yea, hilarious."

"How long have you and Alex been together?"

"Who's Alex?"

"John's girlfriend who came for Thanksgiving dinner yesterday."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"That was the same reaction we had."

"We've been together for a while."

"What's _a while_? One year, two...six?"

"Almost two. It'll be two years next week actually."

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me? I'm supposed to be your friend."

"You fucked my little brother."

"I did not. When you found out about us Cody was still a virgin. Even after you found out he and I didn't have sex."

"No?"

"No."

"Then I take it back."

"You're such an asshole."

"He's always going to my little brother and I know we've been friends since we were kids but I'm still going to treat you like I'd treat anyone he's with...only you and I can kick back and have a few beers afterward."

"Thank goodness for alcohol." Wade said browsing the menu

"Anyway," Randy said. "We got off topic."

"Which was?"

"About you and Alex. How come you didn't tell me?"

"I don't know. She's special and selfishly I wanted her to myself. I didn't think of telling anyone,"

"Have her parents met you?"

"Um,"

"Don't lie to me, John. You guys have been together for two years and she's a female. I know her parents have met you."

"Yea, I've met them. I met them before we made a year."

"And she's just now meeting your family?"

"I know, I'm terrible. It wasn't fair to her but being this in love made me nervous. That's all I can say."

"You're awful."

"Drink your beer, Barrett."

"We have an apartment together."

"Oh really?!"

"Shut up, Randy." John said with a laugh

"Do you like coming home to someone each day?" John smiled coyly and nodded his head. "It's nice. Being in love is amazing. Are you thinking marriage or what?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Randy realized just how long he and Cody had been together. The younger man turned him into a prying snoop

"We've talked about it." Randy was a little disappointed that John wasn't more forthcoming since he knew his best friend was already engaged. He didn't expect him to even mention the maybe baby. But truthfully, he couldn't be too upset since he was also keeping something from John

...

"You've survived your first Black Friday shopping experience with us, Alex." Mrs. Cena said after the four of them sat down for a much needed lunch break

"An experience it was but I got so much shopping done. I can't even believe it. There are probably only a few things I have left. I know my little brother will bat his long lashes at me to get more stuff."

"What's his name and how old is he?"

"Andrew and he's ten. I have an older brother named Adam."

"So there's Andrew, Adam and Alexandra."

"Yes. My dad's Anthony and my mom's Alexis. I have no idea why they did that but my brother broke the trend with his kid although my parents tried talking him into keeping it going."

"How old is he?"

"Adam? 28. He actually got married like, eight months ago to his girlfriend that's he's been with forever. In my honest opinion I think she got pregnant to speed up the proposal and wedding since she was able to not have a baby all these years...but that's none of my business." Alex said taking a sip of her water. Cody burst out laughing

"I see what you did there and I like it. I like you." Alex smiled

"I like you too, Cody."

"What about me?" Lucy asked

"Well of course I like you, Lucy." Alex leaned forward and so did Lucy. "You're my favorite." She whispered making Lucy grin from ear to ear

"What about my brother John?"

"Oh he's okay." Lucy giggled and buried her face in her mom's side. Cody already liked Alex but anyone who could interact with his little sister the way she did was someone he'd hold a soft spot for

"How did you and Johnny meet?" Cody asked

"The grocery store."

"What?"

"Well it was Sam's Club actually. I was doing my bulk grocery shopping and I swear every aisle I went down, John was there and he's cute so I didn't mind. I finished up and got in line – lo and behold you'll never guess who ended up behind me. It was John incase you missed it. We struck up a conversation after I'd asked him if he was stalking me."

"What was his answer?" Cody asked very engrossed in the story

"Yes. He was stalking me. I waited for him to finished checking out and we walked to our cars together which happened to only be one row from each other. He and I exchanged numbers and the rest is history."

"That's so cute."

"One of my sons is a stalker." The oldest woman said

...

"What did you find out?" Cody asked straddling Randy on his bed

"Not too much. That man is like a fortress."

"But you found out something?"

"He told me that they have an apartment together and have talked marriage."

"We knew that. You didn't find out anything else?"

"Yea, I did."

"What?"

"I'm a snoop now because of you."

"Ugh. Who cares about that?"

"He has met her parents...like a long time ago. Before they were even with each other for a year he did."

"Why did he wait so long to bring her around us then?"

"According to John, it's because he's so in love and selfishly wanted her to himself. He didn't think about bringing her around."

"Okay," Cody said repositioning himself and inadvertently grinding against Randy who suppressed a moan. "Even if he didn't introduce her to us, why not my parents? He's still only an hour away as opposed to the two hours from us."

"You're asking me questions that I don't have the answers to. There were many things he could have done...and it's not like he hasn't been to see us in the two years he's known her. Fuck, he could have Skyped us...fucking FaceTime that shit." Cody laughed

"Don't forget Tango."

"Shut up, you." The older man said with a chuckle

"I wonder when all of this is going to come out."

"All of what?"

"This. Me and you, John and Alex."

"I don't know but I hope that I'm not around because I don't see it being good."

"You better be around because I'm not going down by myself."

"Of course."

"I like her."

"Who? Alex?"

"Yea. She's super laid-back and has a sarcastic sense of humor which is hilarious. Lucy likes her too."

"And I know how much you love yourself some Miss Lucy."

"You're right. Who doesn't love Lucy though?"

"Another question to which I have no answer."

"The answer better be no one."

...

"I love you." John said pulling back from their hug and kissing Alex

"I love you too." She responded squeezing the large man tight to her body. "When are you coming home?"

"Tomorrow. I'm asking my mom about the ring after you leave."

"Do you want me here with you?" John shook his head

"No. I can do it. I'm a big boy."

"You sure?"

"Mmhm. What I really want is for you to get home so you can rest since you have work in the morning."

"Yes, dear. Your wish is my command." John chortled as he picked up the girl's bag

"I really wish you meant that."

"You wouldn't like me nearly as much if I was subservient and I definitely wouldn't like myself."

"Aww, are you leaving?" John's mom asked when the couple reached the bottom of the staircase

"Yea. I have to work in the morning and my shift starts at 7."

"Well it was so nice meeting you and spending the day with you."

"Same here and thanks for having me for dinner."

"Of course. You're always welcome."

"Unless we break up, then you can't come back here anymore."

"John Felix."

"Aha you're in trouble." Alex mocked

"Bye Alexandra." John said

"Bye John Felix. Bye everyone." Those remaining in the house said bye to Alex as she walked out the door

"Call me when you get home."

"I will."

"See you later, babe."

"See ya." John watched his fiancée back out of the driveway and drive off down the road. He went back in the house and saw everyone in the kitchen

"I really like her John."

"So I did well, mama?"

"You did very well."

"Dad?"

"I happen to think that she's too pretty for you but she's a great girl."

"_I_ think she's too pretty for me." John said with a laugh. "Do you like her Luce?"

"Uh-huh. She's pretty and I like her big hair." Everyone laughed. "Do you like her, Cody?" Lucy asked

"I do and I also think that she's too pretty for John."

"Well now that we've established that I'm with someone way out of my league, I'd like to talk to you guys about something."

"Hey, Luce, you want to watch a movie?" Randy asked

"Okay."

"Why don't you go pick the one you want and we'll watch?" The little girl jumped out of her seat and ran to the den

"Is she pregnant?" John's dad asked as soon as Lucy was out of earshot

"No."

"What's the matter, honey?"

"I want to marry her and I'm asking for grandma's ring."

"You want to marry her?"

"Are you sure she's not pregnant?"

"Dad."

"This is out of nowhere. We just met her."

"Alex and I have been together for two years."

"Two years!" John's parents exclaimed

"Yes. And before you ask, no, I don't have a good reason for not having her over before now. You all just said that you like her so we should be okay with this, right?"

"Two goddamn years, John?"

"Yes dad."

"Have you met her parents?"

"Yes."

"Her family lives in Vail which is over two hours from Greeley where you live but you've met them already?!"

"Well she's a girl and you know they get excited about those things."

"You don't think that your family would want to meet someone that is so important to you that you want to get married but it's okay for you to come here and ask for your grandma's ring so that you can propose? I don't understand you, John."

"Okay, here's the thing, I've already proposed to her and Alex does have a ring but,"

"You what?!" John's dad shouted

"I didn't see her with a ring."

"I asked that she not wear it here." John said as he looked at Cody and Randy. "It's back at our apartment...oh yea, we live together."

"I'm going to have a heart attack." The older woman said taking a seat

"Why are you going to have a heart attack?"

"Did you at least ask her father?"

"Of course I did. We have her family's blessing."

"Why are we the last to know? Everyone knows and we're out of the loop."

"I didn't think it would be that big a deal!"

"Do not yell at your mother, boy." John shook his head

"I'm sorry. Mama, I apologize. Look, I know that I could have gone about this a different way and right now I wish that I had but what's done is done. I'd like – I'd love the support of all of you and I really want you to be happy for me...be happy that I've found someone who I love dearly and want to spend the rest of my life with. I'm ready to give up all that stupid shit I was doing and dedicate my life to Alex. I want to make a life with her."

"I support you, Johnny." Cody said giving his brother a hug

"Thanks, Codes. I knew I'd have at least one ally whether it was you or Lucy."

"John," His mother said calmly. "It's not that we don't support you because your father and I have always supported you, it's just that you have to understand this is sudden for us. You've known for two years about Alexandra and we've known about her for 24 hours." John walked over to his mother and pulled her out of the chair then wrapped her in a tight hug

"I know, mama, and I'm sorry but I love her. I love her so much."

"Well the mere fact you brought her around is proof of that. Does she know what the ring looks like?"

"No."

"Do you think she'll like it?"

"Al is a sweetheart and not picky at all...except about her hair products but other than that she goes with the flow."

"Wait right here while I go get it." John turned to his dad after his mom left the kitchen

"Well I mean I like her so – congratulations son."

"Thanks dad."

"Cena." Randy said speaking up

"What?"

"Didn't we have a conversation earlier about marriage?" John laughed

"I've been avoiding the truth all this time so I had to stick with it."

"Avoiding the truth? What a cute way of saying that you've been lying."

"Well we all lie by avoidance sometimes, don't we?" Before either Randy or Cody could respond to John's dig, Mrs. Cena came back

"You may want to get it cleaned first. It's not sparking like it should."

"This is gorgeous." John said. "Alex will love it. This is 1920s right?" John asked of the white gold ring with a 2-carat emerald cut diamond in the center and two smaller emerald cut diamonds on each side. All three stones were surrounded by tinier diamonds on a diamond infinity band

"How did you know?"

"She has a thing for the roaring 20s and now I recognize stuff from that period. I can't tell you how many times we've watched The Great Gatsby."

"Damn. Grandma was flashy."

"Well my side of the family had money until The Depression. This was one of the few heirlooms she was able to keep. My sister got a ruby and diamond necklace and my brother has something of our fathers."

"Okay, this conversation took a sad turn." Cody said

"I know. Thank for this, mama."

"When will you give it to her?"

"I'm not sure. I'll have it cleaned first for sure soo...maybe for Christmas or the New Year. Definitely not right away since she has a ring I already paid $3000 for so she can deal with that for the time being."

"Wow. You're gonna make a great husband, Cena." John laughed and clapped Randy on his shoulder

"Got any pointers for me, Orton?" Randy swallowed hard


	4. Chapter 4

**Cody's Room**

Cody sat on the end of his bed looking at Randy as he paced back and forth in front of him

"You're going to work up a sweat doing that. So John knows. We don't know how he knows, but he knows."

"Yea and it's really annoying because instead of him outright asking, he's dropping hints and being cute about it. Like he's daring us to say something."

"Can you sit down please? We're going back to Colorado Springs tomorrow and John's going back to Greeley and we'll both be going back to our life of lies." Randy laughed

"I happen to enjoy my life of lies."

"So do I. My family doesn't make me uncomfortable but we both know that we can't let them in on _every_ aspect of our life."

"You're right. Let's go to bed so when we wake up it'll only be a few hours until we leave." Cody stood and threw his arms around the older man

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**A Few Weeks Later: Colorado Springs**

Randy eyed his husband as he yawned for what had to have been the 40th time that day. They'd gotten up early to meet with their realtor and look at the houses that could be potential homes for them

"Allan wants to know what we thought of that last one."

"I like it."

"You like it? Do you want to live there or you like it for someone else? What?"

"It was my favorite."

"Are you sure because if you're sure I'm telling him to put in an offer?"

"What's the rush?"

"Um, I'm sick of doing this? Ever since we came back from Thornton we've been doing this each weekend and I'm tired of it. I'm so fucking tired of it and I want you to know that _if _we don't find a house this weekend, we're _not_ doing it next weekend."

"I hear you and I'm going to respect what you've said but you should have told me the way you felt before now. You can't just sit up here and tell me you're so fucking tired while we're doing this." Randy took a breath

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all that to you just now but I want nothing more than to veg out on the couch and smoke too many cigarettes and drink too much beer and lean over to kiss you whenever I feel like it which is all the time," Cody smiled

"This house has been my absolute favorite."

"You're not just saying that now are you?"

"No. This is the one I actually got you to look at while we were searching at my parents' house." The older man looked up at the house again giving it a more thorough look

"Oh shit." Cody nodded

"Yep."

"So it's priced at $389.9,"

"Mmhm."

"I don't want to pay that much so I'm asking Allan what a comp price is and we're offering that, okay?"

"Okay." Randy called their realtor who gave them a comp price that was 25,000 less than the asking price. He agreed that $364.9 was a good starting point. Allan then called the current home owners while Randy and Cody waited. And waited. And waited more. Just when Randy was at the end of his rope and ready to say 'fuck it' his phone rang and it was Allan with good news

"Their counter offer is $370.9 and they pay our closing costs." Cody laughed

"That doesn't really make sense. $370 and them paying our closing costs is beneficial to us." The tall man nodded. "I say go with it." Randy told their realtor to accept the offer then hung up the phone

**45 Minutes Later**

"So," Was all Randy said before Cody started grinning. "We own a house now."

"I know!" The younger man said practically climbing on top of his husband as he sat behind the driver's seat of his car. He kissed the man hard on the mouth repeatedly. "You just bought me my dream house."

"Is it really your dream house, babe?"

"Yes. There isn't a single, solitary thing about the place that I don't like. I love it actually."

"It makes me happy to hear that...that I'm able to do it."

"We have a house." Cody said with a smile. "It would be nice if we'd found it in time for Christmas though."

"That _would've _been nice." Randy said with a nod. "We could have gotten a huge tree and invited everyone over for dinner and to have Christmas with us."

"Next year we'll do it."

"Okay."

"Can you stop at the grocery store before we go home?"

"Why? I hate the grocery store."

"Well you can wait in the car. I want to make something really good for dinner and I'm missing a few ingredients."

"I'm ready to go home so we're splurging tonight."

"We are?"

"Yes. We're ordering pizza."

"Oh gosh. We fancy."

"I told you I want relaxation, cigarettes, beer and to kiss you and I can't do that with you in the kitchen unless I'm in there too but then that means I can't have my smokes." The younger man furrowed his brow

"I feel like there's an insult in there somewhere but I'm going to let it go." Randy laughed as he drove

...

In their apartment Cody sat cross-legged on the couch with his laptop picking out furniture while Randy sucked down his second bottle of beer

"We're putting this furniture in the basement right?"

"If that's what you want."

"I just thought it would be nice to have new furniture in the living area and the bedroom, it'll be ours. You had this stuff when we met."

"But this is good, quality stuff we're sitting on. I mean you can attest to how sturdy it is." Cody smirked

"Do we want our loved ones coming over for the holidays and sitting on it though?"

"New furniture will be really great."

"Right. Do you want another beer?"

"Yea and some water too. I don't want to get drunk and have a problem getting it up later."

"One beer and two glasses of water coming right up." The tall man chuckled as he watched the other man walk away. "Is that my phone?"

"Yes. It's mom."

"Answer it for me please."

"You got it. Hello?"

"Hi Randy."

"How are you? Is everything okay?"

"I'm good and everything's fine. Is Cody around?"

"Yea, yea, he's right here." Randy said taking his beer in exchange for the phone. Cody placed the water on the table

"Hello mama."

"Hi honey."

"What's up?"

"Well the strangest thing happened,"

"Oh?"

"Some mail came for you, which is odd in and of itself but the weirdest part is that it's addressed to a Cody Orton and not Cody Cena." Randy lips made a popping sound as he pulled the bottle away. He and Cody just stared at each other

"It is?" Cody asked. "That _is_ really weird. I haven't actually lived at your house in almost two years so I'm not sure why any mail would come there."

"Well it looks like insurance junk mail."

"Hmm...I don't know, mama. You can just throw it away since my insurance statements come here. I haven't gone paperless yet since getting a new car."

"Oddest thing," He heard the woman mutter. "Anyway, anything new going on with you?"

"Um, yes! We bought a house today!" Cody said excitedly

"You did?!" His mom responded just as excited

"Yes. It's amazing. I've been looking at furniture since we got home."

"Do you have pictures? I want to see it."

"I do. I'll email them to you right now."

"Oh, Cody, I'm so happy for the two of you. It came a little sooner than I expected but you're such an adult now. It's amazing to see. I'm proud of you. I'm proud of John too."

"Thank you, mama. I can't wait to get the house all decorated and have the three of you there...well the nine of you if you count all the family."

"Nine? Who else is there other than us and Alex?" Cody had counted his in-laws and extended family

"It's Randy's house too so I counted his family as well."

"Oh! Of course they would be there."

"I want to get started on dinner, mama, is it okay if I call you tomorrow?"

"Yea but you should take a break, honey. You're always busy."

"But I like doing it."

"Well alright."

"I just sent you the pictures so you should get them any second now."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye." Cody disconnected the call and sighed heavily

"That was stressful."

"You're telling me. How the hell and why the hell did the insurance company send something there? I've been using this address for a while now."

"No clue, babe. I thought we were ordering pizza."

"What?"

"You said that you wanted to get started on dinner...I thought we were ordering pizza."

"We are. I just said that to get off the phone. I'm sweating way too hard over here."

"You are just lying all the time now. Little liar pants."

"Stop it."

"I'm getting hungry."

"Okay?"

"When are we ordering that pizza?"

"Oh, I get it. By we you mean me." Randy smiled. "I'm not even hungry so why don't you order it?"

"I don't know what you want on it but you know what I want so you have to do it."

"It upsets me just a little that after these years, you don't know what I like on my pizza." Cody replied as he typed on his phone

"You do everything when it comes to food so I just never took notice. It makes me feel like shit now that it's been mentioned." Randy responded as he opened the message on his phone. He looked at his husband after reading it. "Really?"

"Well now you have no excuse. Screenshot that so you'll have what I like for future reference."

"I guess now I can order our dinner." Cody smiled

**A Week Later: Accolade Fitness**

Cody had just finished a private session with one of his regular clients and was cleaning up the equipment for his next client. This person was new so he needed to be prepared and ready for whatever he or she needed. The young man completed his setup and walked over to the employee refrigerator to have a snack and a drink while he waited

"You've got a new guy today." His co-worker Derrick commented

"That's what it looks like. Do you know if it's a guy for sure or were you just saying that?"

"I'm assuming. The name was just written as initials in the book and I feel like a woman would have given her name."

"You put a lot of thought into that." Cody said as he chewed his almonds and the other man laughed

"Where do you get those drinks?"

"I have to order them directly from their site unfortunately."

"Why's that unfortunate?"

"Because buying them there is so expensive but I haven't seen this elsewhere."

"You're making big bucks though teaching these private classes though."

"I'm doing alright for myself."

"Alright?! I heard you and Randy bought a house. That's better than alright for a...how old are you again?"

"20...I'll be 21 in June." Derrick stared at him. "Okay, maybe I'm doing better than alright."

"I'll say. I'll turn 26 next month and live in a two-bedroom apartment with a messy roommate." Cody laughed. "Yea, yuk it up."

"Sorry." He said checking the Timex _"Ameritus"_ watch that Randy had bought him after he was promoted. "I have to go." Cody said taking one last swig from his Kill Cliff sport recovery drink then throwing the can into the gym's recycling bin. He walked up front and checked the scheduling system to see who he had after _DS_

"Hey Cody." He heard while browsing so he looked up and saw the last person he thought he would see standing there

"Um, hi Damien." After saying the man's name it dawned on him who _DS_ was. "Are you my 1:30 appointment?"

"I am." Mentally Cody rolled his eyes. "I moved out here for work and needed a gym to go to."

"Mmhm," Cody nodded as they walked

"And since I've gotten a little pudgy I thought starting out with a trainer would be best."

"Okay. Are you looking to just trim down then or trim down and build some muscle?"

"Trimming down would be a good place to start and then finding out when you've done would be nice because you look great." This time Cody rolled his eyes openly

"How are you with plyometics?" Damien shrugged

"Is that what you do?"

"We're not talking about me. Have you done plyometics before?"

"I don't know. Explain to me what they are." He said smirking. Cody gave a sigh that could be described in one word: annoyed

"They're basically exercises where your muscles exert the maximum amount of force in a short time. It increases power and speed."

"Sounds painful."

"After a few workouts it can be. You'll definitely feel the burn and see results rather quickly...provided you follow some sort of healthy nutrition regime on a daily basis. What's a normal meal for you?"

"Well right now it's a lot of takeout,"

"Yea, that's not going to work. I suggest lots of protein for more energy, better sustained energy rather, and vegetables. A good multi-vitamin will help too. We have some to choose from up front if you want to check them out when you leave."

"Do you use any of them?"

"I do actually. I prefer Nature Made full-strength mini but Men's One a Day works well too."

"Whatever you suggest, I'll take."

"I suggest you start doing these stretches so you don't waste your money."

"You always were feisty." The taller man said following Cody in the basic stretching

"It works for me."

"Yea...can't say that I liked it all that much when we were dating back in high school."

"Well they say you never miss a good thing until it's gone." Damien laughed

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"Yes."

"Is it serious?"

"I think so."

"You think so? Either it is or it isn't."

"Then it is. We've been together for almost three years now."

"Oh really?"

"Keep moving." Cody demanded when the man stopped his stretching

"Are you usually this short with clients?"

"I'm not being short. I'm actually doing you a favor and helping you get your monies worth. If that's not what you want then we can stand around here for the next 45 minutes and shoot the shit...either way, you're going to pay me. The choice is yours."

"Well I don't know if you'd answer any questions I ask you truthfully so we should probably stick to the workout."

"I was always truthful with you, remember? I just didn't get that in return."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"I've moved on so it's water under the bridge as far as I'm concerned."

"What if I want you back?"

"What if? What if I won $100 million dollars?"

"You'd be very rich indeed. Are you telling me that I don't have a chance?"

"Is that what you came here for? To try and get back with me or at the very least to get me to hook-up with you?"

"No. I legitimately came here to lose weight. I wouldn't be paying you upwards of $100 for each session just to get back with you. I had a feeling that you were my trainer and the thought was intriguing but I didn't think anything of it until I saw you. I wasn't joking when I said you look great."

"Thank you but it's not going to happen. Did you forget me telling you that I've been with someone for nearly three years?"

"No."

"Then what the fuck is your problem?"

"Whoa,"

"No, not whoa. You're being disrespectful right now."

"What's his name?"

"What?"

"Your boyfriend. What's his name?"

"Randy."

"Does Randy have a last name?"

"Yes...and middle." Damien chuckled

"It's not Randy Orton is it?"

"Actually,"

"No!" This time the man full on laughed. "You broke up with me for cheating but then started dating someone with a known reputation?! Your thought process is mind-boggling."

**Later**

Cody walked into the apartment and saw Randy vacuuming the living room. Well he was more so chasing Frankie with the vacuum as the dog growled at the machine

"Hey." He said stopping

"Hey. Did you actually vacuum or just terrorize the dog?"

"I vacuumed. The terrorizing came after I was done."

"You've got your priorities in order I see." Randy laughed as he wrapped the cord up and put the cleaning item away in a closet. Cody went to their bedroom and changed his clothes before going to the kitchen to get started on dinner. He seasoned the chicken breasts that Randy had taken out then let them sit while he chopped onions and bell peppers

"What's up, kid?"

"What do you mean?"

"Something's bothering you."

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm saying that because I got no hug or kiss when you came in so there better be something bothering you."

"I'm sorry, babe." Cody said wiping his hands off then wrapping his arms around the tall man

"Baby?" Randy said quietly after the younger gave him a squeeze. "Tell me."

"I got a new client today."

"That's a good thing right?"

"It would be but it was Damien."

"Who the fuck is Damien?"

"The guy I was with before you."

"Ah," The older man said. "The one who cheated on you."

"Yes, him."

"So what's the big deal? Did he make passes at you the whole time?"

"Not really the whole time,"

"Oh no," He said pulling Cody's arms away from him. "Did you tell him that you're with someone? We're married!"

"Don't yell at me about it. And us being married isn't common knowledge so I couldn't tell him that."

"But you told him something, correct?!"

"Why are you still yelling at me?!"

"You're yelling at me!"

"You started it!" Randy grabbed his cigarettes and slammed the door to the balcony behind him. "Well that didn't go well." Cody said to himself as he went back to chopping. He heard the door open again after Randy smoked three cigarettes according to his calculations. The older man went to the powder room and washed his hands before returning to the kitchen. "Are you done?"

"You yelled at me."

"We're not playing a blame game...but you yelled first and for no reason might I add."

"No reason according to you. I'm disgusted by someone hitting on my husband."

"Disgusted? I know it's not because you don't think people want me."

"Of course that's not what I think. I know people want you. Hell, I want you every minute of the day but that can't be. I'm disgusted by the lack of respect. For me and for you. I mean the audacity after cheating on you."

"Mm." Cody grunted

"What does that mean?"

"What?"

"Mm." Randy mimicked

"I grunted. Since when did grunting mean anything?"

"Since you started doing it."

"I just find it a little amusing that you're so, I don't know, upset by him cheating on me when you,"

"Jesus God, don't start that shit again. I've never cheated on you and what I did before we were together shouldn't matter. _And_," Randy stressed. "I would really appreciate it if you could stop bringing it up. It's been three years and it's not funny anymore...not that it was funny to begin with."

"Well that's good because I'm not joking. What I've said to you is in all seriousness."

"Cut the snarkiness, Cody. We both know you're witty and at times have a biting sense of humor but I am not doing this with you right now."

"All,"

"Shut. Up." Randy had never taken spoken that way to Cody or even taken that tone with him so the younger man knew he was serious and meant business. He kept quiet while he cooked. It didn't matter though since Randy clipped on Frankie's leash and took him outside, presumably for a walk. While the chicken simmered in his homemade gravy, Cody set the table for dinner and hoped his husband would come back before it went cold. After 30 minutes or so the older man came back

"Dinner's ready." Instead of sitting at the table, Randy picked up his plate and walked out to the balcony deciding to eat his dinner outside. Cody felt a lump rise in his throat when the door clicked shut and he was left at the table to eat alone. He picked over the meal and put what he didn't touch into a piece of Tupperware then placed it in the fridge. He booted up his MacBook and threw himself into looking at bedding for the room he would share with Randy at their house. The men had already ordered bar stools for the kitchen and furniture for their living area which was set to be delivered in two weeks to the house

Cody's eyes followed Randy as he walked past him to the kitchen and placed his dirty dishes in the dishwasher

"Do you mind?" He asked picking up the television remote

"No." Randy turned the TV on and flipped through the channels once before opening the guide. "Randy."

"What?"

"I'm sorry for saying what I did to you. You've been nothing but the best to me and I shouldn't have brought that up."

"No, you shouldn't have. That hurt me. It hurts me when you say that stuff. I wish that you didn't even know." Now Cody felt like shit

"Randy, you know that I'd never say anything intentionally to hurt you. Never. You know that, right?"

"I know that but you still do it every time you bring it up."

"I'm so, so sorry. I don't," Cody wiped his face

"Why are you crying? You never cry."

"I feel so bad for doing that to you."

"Stop crying...I don't want to see you cry, Cody." Randy said moving the laptop. Cody moved across the couch and crawled into the bigger man's lap. "I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

"Talking to you the way I did. That was rude and nasty."

"So was I so I don't blame you at all."

"Still. I don't want to be like that with you...we shouldn't be that way toward each other. You're the love of my life and I'd do anything for you...legally that is."

"You wouldn't kill for me?"

"I would if it were in your defense but not just killing someone because you want me to. You don't, do you?"

"No, not yet anyway."

"I'm not going to kill Damien."

"Damn."

"Now if he gets way out of line, I'll beat the shit out of him but we're not going to plot his death."

"Fine then. Do you love me?"

"Only slightly more than I did yesterday." Cody gasped

"Babe." He half-whined. "Slightly more?"

"What? I could have said no." The young man slid off the older man's lap and moved back to the other end of the couch. "You can move to the other end of this apartment complex but the fact remains the same, gorgeous."

"Anyway," Cody said with a roll of his bright eyes. "Would you rather have all white bedding, black and gray or black and white?"

"I don't have a preference. Anywhere I get to lay with you is perfect."

"You are smoother than a baby's ass." Randy laughed

"Thank you."

"Do you like this?"

"Before I answer that I have a question."

"What?"

"Are you wearing underwear?"

"Yes! I can't help that I get Sweatpants Dick! Stop looking at it!"

"I can't help it! You know that shit turns me on too."

"Wow. And I own about 800 pairs of sweatpants too. What do you think of this thing?"

"I really like that thing."

"I meant this thing." Cody said turning the computer around. "Not my thing."

"Where is that going to go?"

"In the entryway against the wall." Randy nodded thoughtfully

"I can see it there. I like it."

"So you do like this thing?"

"I like all things you show me apparently."

"You are so gross."

"You kiss me so that makes you gross too." Cody snarled


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Weeks Later: 8833 Stony Creek Drive**

"Unpacking is no fun." Randy said as helped Cody get the kitchen set up

"I said that you didn't have to help me."

"What else am I supposed to do then? There are guys here putting all the furniture and shit together so I can't even do that."

"You prancing around here with no shirt on like you are is good enough for me." The older man flexed his pectoral muscles

"I'm not prancing."

"When was the last time you shaved?" He rubbed his face

"Thursday before I went to work. Why?"

"I'm not sure how I feel about your facial hair. It's either doing good things to me or bad things." Randy chuckled. "You can't have chest hair and facial hair because it's not fair to me or society."

"Oh yes I can. Society doesn't know that I have chest hair, only you."

"Okay then it's not fair to me."

"I'm sorry, my dear, but you're just going to have to deal with being married to my sexy self."

"Well listen here, sexy self, why don't you go downstairs and set up your office space how you'd like it? The desk and chair should already be put together but if it's not...then you can do it."

"I cannot wait until I'm able to work from home. On those days when it's too cold out and I don't feel like getting dressed and leaving the house I can just go down to my office and work there."

"Rub it in why don't you?"

"I'm trying." Randy said galloping down to the finished basement. He smiled to himself when he saw the desk and chair that had been gifted to him by his husband. The desk was perfect for the multiple monitors he needed to hook up in order to get his work done. Before opening the boxes that held his computing needs, Randy sat down in the chair and spun around a few times

Upstairs Cody had put away his pots and pans and the cabinets and refrigerator were stocked. He wiped down all the countertops then moved onto rearranging the couch, two side chairs and tables into a configuration he liked. He reached into a box labeled _Fragile _and found the energy saving light bulbs he needed for the floor and table lamps. After screwing them in the young man stood back and admired his handy work

"Mr. Orton we're all finished in the bedrooms with the furniture."

"Oh, okay. Cool." Cody said going into a drawer in the kitchen and retrieving the cash he and Randy had set aside to tip the men

"Thank you." They each said after getting their monetary thanks

"You're welcome." The men left and instead of putting up pictures and other various knick-knacks, Cody went to the master bedroom and got started on it

...

"That smells so good but I can't believe you're cooking. Where do you get the energy?"

"I'm not familiar with what's around here yet so I didn't know what to order."

"Wow." Randy said finally taking a good look around. "It looks incredible. Good job, baby."

"Thank you. Are you ready to eat?"

"Yes. I'm starving. Let me wash my hands and I'll set the table."

"Okay." Cody said opening the oven. "I'm not complaining but you know what would have been nice?"

"What?"

"Double ovens."

"I can't cook for shit so I'll take your word for it. Do you want to just sit here and eat?" Randy asked referring to the island

"That's fine. Did you get your computer set up?"

"Yea. I love my desk and chair by the way. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I also moved the furniture around down there and got the TV and all that hooked up."

"We got a ton of stuff accomplished today. I'm proud of us."

"I'm proud of us too, however; I don't know if I can do anything tomorrow. I'm not as young and sprightly as you."

"You're full of it is what you are. I have to put the curtains up tomorrow and put out all the candles and wall decor I bought."

"Is that all you have left?" Cody shook his head 'no' as he chewed

"But that's all I'm doing tomorrow. I haven't decided if I'm going to class on Monday but if I do then I need some rest. I can take care of the extra bedrooms sometime during the week."

"When are we having the family come?"

"When I'm completely okay with the way things look around here."

"This place looks fucking great. What are you talking about?"

"Randy, the spare rooms aren't unpacked. No one is coming over until that's done."

"Oh. What about our room?"

"I made sure that was done because I want to get a good night's sleep tonight."

"I hear ya."

"I'm almost too tired to eat but I want to get more stuff done before bed."

"Yea, we're gonna clean up our dishes then take a well-deserved hot shower and get in bed. No more work until tomorrow."

"But,"

"Cody, the boxes that are here now will be here in the morning. I'll get up and help you."

"Okay." The men finished dinner and like Randy said they cleaned up the dishes and made sure the kitchen was clean

"Is that our wedding photo?" Randy asked as they passed the mantle

"Yea. I thought it would look nice there with the lighting and all." The tall man walked over and checked out the other pictures that adorned the built-in

"You're scary, you know that?" He commented. Cody looked up at him

"Why?"

"When the hell did you have the time to get all these pictures _and_ frame them _and_go to school _and_ work..._**and**_ do all of the other shit you do?"

"There are 24 hours in a day."

"And this?" The older man asked pointing to the letters on the shelf above the frames that spelled out Orton

"Oh man. I had to make a fucking Pinterest page to learn how to do that but as it turns out, I'm pretty crafty. I want to do more with maybe a C and an R...and I definitely want to do something for the front door."

"Have you always been this perfect?"

"I reckon so."

"God, I love you." Randy said kissing Cody hard on the lips. Cody laughed and kissed him back

"I love you too."

"But,"

"But? No buts."

"But," Randy continued on. "What are we going to do about this, and that doormat, when our families come?"

"It stays. I'm grown. You're grown. We're married. If they love us then they'll deal with it. This is our home and I hate to say it but if anyone has a problem with it then they can leave."

"John's going to kick my ass."

"No he's not. I don't want to talk about this now. Let's go take that hot shower and go to bed." Cody said taking Randy by a hand and leading him to their room. The tall man reached out and shut the lights off behind him

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed upon seeing their new bedroom. "Don't tell me you made this too?"

"No I didn't make it but now that you mention it I wish I had because that upholstered headboard was expensive."

"How expensive?"

"I won't worry you with the mundane details." Randy shook off the sinking feeling that he'd be making payments for all of eternity on that particular piece of furniture and really took in his surroundings

"Did you put that wall mount up?"

"No. The guys that did the furniture put it up for me."

"I feel weird for being so excited about sleeping here. The bed looks like a cloud so I want to just jump on it."

"Well shower first then jump away." Randy walked over and pushed against the padded headboard then ran his hand down the black trim around it

"I've never really like looking at pictures of myself,"

"You're a damn lie." Randy laughed

"_BUT_ this collage and all the pictures you picked of us are nice."

"I figured we'd keep the same sides of the bed so that side of the dresser is yours."

"Makes sense."

"I'm logical at times."

"I like the positioning of that mirror too."

"I know." Cody said with a lecherous smile. "We can watch ourselves having sex." The smiled that crossed the older man's face was lecherous as well. He'd thought the same thing when he saw the mirror

"Do I need to brace myself before going to the bathroom?" Cody laughed

"No. It's pretty much just a bathroom. I did think of getting some fabric that matches the bedding to cover the open doorway though."

"For what?"

"Privacy?"

"The toilet is separate and has a door so that's private enough. We see each other naked all the time, we have no privacy."

"So are you vetoing the curtain?"

"Yes. Stay off Pinterest." The young man giggled

"I'm not closing my account just yet." The two men showered and readied themselves for a good night of sleep then crawled into their "cloud" bed

"Fuck." Randy groaned. "Is this a new mattress?"

"Yes."

"This is amazing. I'm never getting up."

"I don't mind you being in bed all the time."

"Oh," He said with a laugh. "So you can just come in here and mount me when you want?"

"Yes."

"I don't remember you being this dirty when you were a virgin."

"That's because I didn't know what I was missing."

"You're a little slut."

"Are you complaining? Because it sounds like you are."

"Absolutely not." Randy said kissing his husband. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe."

**Days Later**

Randy walked into the house after work and smiled when he smelled dinner cooking. It had been three years but he never got used to the delicious aromas of Cody's culinary skill. As happy as he was, he couldn't help but wonder why the man was home already

"Hey." He said seeing his love sitting at the kitchen island

"Hi." Cody said with a smile. Randy hadn't gotten used to that smile either. He was a lucky man

"What are you doing?" The older man asked peering over the shoulder of the other. "Oh wow." He said when he saw. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"YouTube. Does it look okay?" Cody asked of the calligraphy he'd done

"It looks better than okay. What are you going to do with it?"

"When the tiles dry I'm putting them on this board and this frame is going around it then I'm hanging it on the door."

"How did you write _The_ so small?"

"I wasted two tiles before I got it right. This looks good, right?" The young man arranged the tiles so they read:

_**The Orton's**_

_est. 2013_

Randy couldn't help but smile

"I would have married you sooner if I'd known about all the cute things you'd do with our name."

"That makes me feel loved."

"You know I love you." He said kissing the seated man

"Mmhm." The tall man chuckled as he walked to his bedroom to change from his slacks and button down shirt into something more comfortable

"What are you doing home already?" Cody sighed

"I faked feeling sick so I could leave."

"You're kidding me right?" Randy asked popping the cap from his beer

"No. Damien was really getting on my nerves so I cut the session,"

"Pause,"

"Okay."

"What do you mean "Damien was really getting on your nerves"?"

"He was annoying me with all his questions about my life and his asking me on dates and whatnot."

"Asking you on dates?!"

"Don't start yelling."

"What do you mean asking you on dates?"

"Are we doing that again? You know what I mean when I say asking me on dates. It's self-explanatory."

"Do I need to wait for him outside with a Billy Club?" It took everything Cody had in him not to laugh

"No." He said. If he had said more he definitely would have started laughing

"I don't like this."

"I don't either. I dread him coming in and now he's working out there in addition to taking classes with me so I have the displeasure of seeing his mug at least four times a week."

"What days does he come in? I'm going to get my monies worth out of that free membership and start showing up there more."

"How would you," Cody shook his head. "Never mind."

"What days is he there? I'm serious."

"Babe, he's there when you're at work. You can't show up there flexin."

"You're right. I'm just going to have a talk with him then. Man-to-man."

"This talk won't involve your Billy Club will it?" Randy eyed the smaller man. "Sorry."

"It needs to stop before things spiral."

"I agree and he's not listening to me so maybe you should talk with him but be low-key about it, okay? I still want to have a job when you finish."

"I am low-key. Who said I'm not low-key?"

"Did the talk you had with Jayce slip your mind?"

"That kid had a weak bladder. I didn't even threaten him...that bad."

"He pissed himself."

"Like I said, he had a weak bladder."

"Like _I_ said, he pissed himself." Randy burst out laughing. "You're proud of yourself. I can tell."

"Not even gonna lie, I am." The older man said still laughing. Cody just shook his head. "Wooo!" Randy breathed when he'd finished laughing at himself. "What are these?"

"You good?"

"Yea I'm good."

"Those are the invites I'm sending to the family."

"For when?"

"Two weeks from this Saturday."

"You ready for that?"

"Nope. I'm nervous as hell but they'll find out eventually. I'll probably throw up before they get here."

"That's unattractive."

"You better hold my hair."

"Cody."

"What do you think your family will say?"

"My dad will probably be pretty meh about it but my mom will be happy. Upset that I didn't tell her sooner but happy overall. She told me to marry you after the first year."

"What?!"

"What?"

"She told you to marry me two years ago?"

"Yes. My mom loves you."

"Aww, that's sweet." Randy shrugged

"I mean you're alright."

"Shut up."

"Kidding."

"It'll be nice to have someone on our side then."

...

"You want to cum yet?" Randy asked

"No." Cody panted. The two men were into a practice called edging. For at least 30 minutes Randy had been fingering Cody along with rubbing a lubed hand gently up and down his cock paying particularly close attention to the sensitive tip. He would get Cody on the very _edge_ of having an orgasm then slow down or stop his movements altogether and deny the man his release

"You're never ready you little jerk."

"If you could feel, - oh god!" Cody exclaimed when the other man pushed three fingers deep inside him. "And you wonder why I never want to."

"No I don't. I don't either but I let you go ahead and finish me off."

"You're ruining my mood. Just do it." Randy made a circle with his pointer finger and thumb around the younger man's dick then moved his hand up and down quickly while he still fingered him. "Fuck!" Cody yelled as he writhed on the bed. While he was in mid orgasm, Randy pulled the fingers out and replaced them with his manhood. He groaned at how tight his husband still was after having had three of his thick digits inside him

"Shit." He said putting an arm on either side of Cody and thrusting deeply

"You alright?"

"Mmhm."

"My shit's that good, huh?" Randy laughed at the man's silliness

"You know your ass is fantastic, Cody." He said his thrusts getting deeper and harder

"The best you've ever had, baby?" Cody said gasping as the man on top of him rocked his hips

"Fuck yea." Randy moaned. He leaned back and pulled the smaller man close against his body and just drilled him. The only indication that he had changed his pace was how Cody's eyes widened since he was unable to speak a word or utter a sound. The bed moved back and forth as the older man pounded the man beneath him. The younger man beat his hand against the mattress as if he were wrestling and was trying to end a submission hold. He could hear Randy's soft whimpers and knew that soon he would hit his climax. Until then, Cody would take any and everything unleashed on him. "Oh god," Randy said breathing deeply. "Oh god," He panted. His body still but Cody could feel his manhood throbbing inside his body as his seed flowed into him

"Goddamn it, Randy."

"I know. I put it down."

"I'm glad you're mine exclusively because I'd be chasing you."

"All yours, baby."

"I'd totally be a side piece for that." Randy laughed. "Hiding right in a closet when your main came home."

"Oh my God...you're too much, stop it."

**A Few Days Later – Greeley, CO: John and Alex**

"Hey." Alex said to John after walking into their apartment

"Hey."

"Thank you." She said taking the cup of tea. "What's that?"

"An invitation for a party at Cody and Randy's house."

"Oh. That'll be nice. What's the date? I hope I don't have to work."

"Nope. You're off. He called to make sure."

"Aw, what a little sweetheart."

"Uh-huh."

"What's wrong with you?"

"I was for them buying a house and all but you know I have my suspicions about,"

"Whether or not they're married. So what if they are?"

"Don't act like you wouldn't be mad if Adam had gotten married and didn't tell you." Alex let her mass of hair down from the hair tie that was on life support trying to hold it all

"Come talk to me while I take a shower." John hid his smile as he followed his fiancée to the bathroom. He watched her start the shower then undress and step into the stall. "Go on." She said shutting the door enough to stop water from splashing out but not enough to drown out John's voice

"I said that you'd be mad if Adam had gotten married and didn't tell you."

"So you're mad?"

"Well I'm not mad yet because I don't know for sure."

"What made you think so in the first place?"

"I saw them wearing rings while they were in Cody's room but later that same day the rings were gone. I don't know...like they wore them to bed but took them off before leaving the room."

"What the hell were you doing lurking outside Cody's room?"

"I wasn't lurking."

"Sounds like a classic case of lurking to me."

"Alex."

"Go on."

"Then Randy said something and I swear he started to say marriage but corrected himself and said relationship."

"Just tell me why you're mad, John."

"I'm not mad."

"Now you're a mad liar."

"Cody's been my best friend since we were kids and I feel like he's keeping a lot from me. I don't want to blame Randy because Cody's an adult but it started when they got with each other."

"You didn't want them with each other."

"I know."

"But they wanted to be together."

"Yea."

"And you punched Randy when you found out."

"Uh-huh."

"So why would Cody tell you? He is your best friend as is Randy and they knew what your reaction would be." John glared at the woman who poked her beautiful face out of the shower door. The hair that she was conditioning was piled on top of her head resembling a halo...making her look angelic in the man's eyes. "Am I right or am I wrong?"

"You're right...like always. I accepted them though so how come he wouldn't tell me about them getting married?"

"Does the idea of them getting or being married make you happy? And be honest."

"At the moment? No."

"Again, why would Cody tell you?"

"Because that's what brothers do."

"You never apologized for punching Randy."

"I wasn't sorry."

"Is that what brothers do? Sometimes you have to suck it up, J."

"Yea, but,"

"When it comes out that they are married, because they totally are, will you support him or punch Randy in his own home again? Think long and hard about your answer."

"I'll support him...them."

"Very good...because you know your parents are going to blow the roof off the place."

"Fuck...I guess Cody's had a good 20 years on earth." Alex laughed as she took the towel John held for her and wrapped her hair. She held her hand out for the other so she could dry her body but the man snatched it away

"Give me my towel."

"Come get it." He said waving the cloth around

"John!" Alex yelled as John ran from the bathroom. "Say your prayers, Cena!" She said following

**Two Weeks Later: Colorado Springs**

"What's the matter? You're green."

"My mom just called and said that they're on their way...about 30 minutes away actually. They wanted to tour the house and talk before the party."

"No matter what happens I'm with you. You and I are a family and we're in this together just like we always were. Remember what we said to each other after John found out and told your family? We stand together and we don't go through anything alone, remember?" Cody nodded

"Yes."

"I meant it then and I mean it now. We're a team."

"Do we get Team Orton t-shirts?"

"Such a smartass you are...but we could totally have shirts. I'm sure you could make them, craft boy." The younger man rolled his eyes

"We better shower and get dressed before they arrive." He said almost dragging the bigger man behind him

"Ooh, we're taking that kind of shower."

"Yea, you need to fuck me good because it's the only thing that will calm me down right now besides a tranquilizer."

"And we're fresh out of those." Randy quipped

...

Randy sat back on the couch as Cody lay there with his head in his lap. He soothingly ran a hand up and down the man's back in an effort to keep him calm and relaxed...but then the doorbell rang

"Relax baby."

**Outside**

"And just what the hell is this?" Cody's dad asked

"What?" He pointed to the signage on the door

"The Orton's? Since when is my son an Orton? And look at this mat." He added scrubbing his feet extra hard on its surface

"Hi!" Cody said opening the door

"Cody!" Lucy exclaimed

"Hi there Luce! You get prettier and prettier each time I see you!"

"Thanks!"

"Come in." The man said stepping aside

**John and Alex**

"We should have left earlier."

"Why?"

"I wanted to get there before my parents. I want Cody to have my support."

"You just might. Let's see if we can crank this baby up to 200 miles an hour since 95 isn't cutting it." John checked the speedometer

"This car handles so well. It just gets away from me."

"Mmhm, right. Just kill us why don't you?"

**Cody and Randy**

"Did you guys want to take a look around?"

"In a minute," Mr. Cena began

"Yes, we'd love to look around. Do you mind if we just go on our way? It seems more organic."

"Um, okay." Cody said confused. His parents, who left Lucy behind, went off in the direction of the basement as they started the self-guided tour

"Okay, your dad's pissed about something."

"I'm going with the door and doormat."

"I think you're right."

**Evan and Wade**

"Thanks for taking a half-day, Wade."

"Oh, you don't have to thank me. I'm excited to see the guys and their house."

"Do you think Cody will tell his parents that he's married now?"

"What?" Wade asked glancing at Evan. "Married?"

"Oops." The small man said realizing his mistake

"Randy and Cody are married?"

"No?"

"Evan."

"Yes."

"What the hell? How long?"

"I don't know. Eight months now maybe."

"Holy shit...and their parents don't know? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was a secret obviously."

"I can't believe Randy didn't tell me."

"No one knew and I only found out because Cody dropped their rings on the ground. He was all but forced to tell me."

"This party is going to be grand."

"If by grand you mean messy then I agree."

"I better speed up then so we don't miss it."

"Step on it, Tony Stewart."

**Cody and Randy**

"Hey!" John said loudly as he walked inside the house. "The house looks great." He said as he leaned in to hug his brother. "I'm your brother and I support you." He whispered

"Thanks." Cody said. He wasn't exactly sure of what John was talking about but he had a pretty good idea. "Hi Alex."

"Hi Cody. Did you decorate all this on your own?"

"Yea."

"Are you sure?" She asked incredulously

"I'm sure." Cody said with a laugh

"Where're mama and dad?"

"Touring the basement."

"Touring the basement?"

"Yea. Dad is upset."

"Upset? About what?" Alex asked

"I'm going to guess and say it's that thing on your door. Did the two of you get married? Don't lie to me." John said looking at his brother

"Yes."

"How long?"

"It'll be eight months soon." John nodded slowly

"Okay, well...congratulations first of all."

"Thanks." Randy and Cody said

"How did you know?"

"I saw the two of you with rings on during Thanksgiving and you almost said _my marriage_ once when we were talking." John added pointing at Randy

"I was hoping you didn't notice that."

"Well my suspicions were already aroused so I was pretty much hanging on every word you said, otherwise I'm sure I would have missed it."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Johnny."

"Don't be. Alex made me understand why you wouldn't."

"I knew I liked you, Alex. You're going to be a great sister-in-law."

"Aw, thank you."

"Do you like your ring?" The woman smiled brightly

"I love it." She said, her eyes misting just a little. "It is absolutely gorgeous and I can't believe I get to wear something so beautiful."

"Ay," John said. "Don't make it seem like the ring I bought you was some ugly thing."

"Of course it's not, John, but this has history making it truly special."

"Oh, okay then." John looked at Randy. "You know what I just realized? You're my brother-in-law now."

"I've been your brother-in-law but now you know."

"Does your family know?" Randy shook his head

"But my mom told me to marry Cody two years ago."

"I'm glad that your family is all for you guys then because our parents are going to put all four feet in your ass, bud." John said to his brother who swallowed hard


	6. Chapter 6

**8833 Stony Creek Drive **

"Don't say that to him." Randy said. "He's nervous enough as it is."

"I'm just stating facts. I mean they're down there "touring" your basement which is parent speak for talking shit."

"Stop it, Johnny. Do you guys want to put your bags away and have a look around?"

"That would be great." Alex said. "And knock it off, John." Cody showed John the room in which he and his fiancée would be staying the night while Randy got Alex something to drink. "Cody," Alex said when the men came back. "Randy told me that you made the door ornament."

"I did. And I made that," Cody said pointing to the letters spelling Orton on the built-in shelving. "And I made this other thing that's in our bedroom. I have a Pinterest page."

"When the hell do you have the time?"

"That's what I asked."

"There are 24 hours in a day."

"And that's what he said."

"Can I take my drink over there?"

"Yea, yea, go ahead. Make yourselves at home...not too at home though. Keep your clothes on." Randy said

"This is too cute. Is this the day you were married?"

"Yes."

"So you had a photographer and," John looked closely at the photo. "Coordinating tuxes?"

"Yes. We didn't spend an incredibly long time planning but we did plan and didn't do it on as much of a whim as you think."

"Both of your guys' eyes look really pretty here."

"I like your positivity, Alex."

"Thank you, Randy." Cody jumped when the doorbell rang

"Relax, baby."

"I'm cool."

"Your knocking knees say otherwise." Randy quipped as he went to get the door

"I'm going to see what dad and mama are doing and say hi to my favorite girl. Come on, Al."

"I'm right behind you."

"Look who I found." The tall man said walking back with Evan, Wade and his own parents. Cody smiled. More allies

"Hi!" He said embracing his best friend

"How's it going?" Evan asked quietly. "You look worried."

"I am. My parents are hiding in the basement more or less."

"Well I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Ev. We told John and Alex so we have more support."

"Good."

"That was an awfully long hug." Randy said. "If I didn't know any better,"

"Randy please. I've known Cody longer than you and if I wanted to get at him, I would have years ago. Have a seat."

"Let's keep the sass in my house at a minimum, alright?"

"Your house?" Evan said

"_Our_ house." Randy said with a playful snarl

"What smells so good?" Randy's mom asked

"Cupcakes and apple turnovers." Cody said walking over to the oven. "You want to start the grill, Randy?"

"Yea." Before Randy made it outside Alex, John and his parents came back upstairs

"Cody," His dad said

"Yea?"

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"Let's not play games, okay?"

"Well then, dad," Cody said placing the cupcakes on a cooling rack. "We should just get it out in the open then, right? Go ahead."

"Hey Lucy," Alex said. "Why don't we go have a look around at the rest of the house, okay?"

"Okay." John gave the woman a thankful smile

"The door? The doormat? That thing over there...and you're both wearing what appear to be wedding bands. Care to explain just what the hell is going on?"

"It's exactly what I assume you think it is: Randy and I are married."

"Cody! What the hell is wrong with you, boy?!"

"Is it legal?" Mrs. Cena asked

"Yes."

"How? Gay marriage hasn't been legalized here."

"We went to Iowa. It's legal there."

"He went to Iowa...my baby boy went and got married in Iowa." Cody's mom wailed as she started to cry

"Mama," Cody said. "Why are you crying?"

"Look at what you're doing to your mother, Cody." The young man frowned

"No. No...you don't get to blame that on me. I get it. I get that this isn't what you wanted or imagined for me _but_ I'm an adult which everyone seems to forget. I married the man that I love, I didn't commit mass murder. You each like Randy so I do not understand what the problem is."

"You don't understand how getting married without telling or even mentioning it to us is a problem? You're smarter than that, Cody. Why did you do it? Were you drunk? High? Coerced?"

"None of the above."

"It was that damn accident you were in wasn't it, Orton?"

"Now I'm Orton?"

"Hey now," Randy's mom said. "Cody is an adult like he said and he loves Randy so my son didn't have to pull any tricks or voodoo to get him to marry him. And I don't like that you're talking about Randy's accident like he did it on purpose to gain sympathy from Cody so he'd marry him."

"Okay," Mr. Cena said. "That was wrong and I apologize."

"How long have you guys been married?"

"Just about eight months."

"So when you came for Thanksgiving," Cody nodded when his mother couldn't finish her statement

"Can I say something here?" John asked speaking up

"I'd rather you didn't." His dad responded

"But I am. Cody, you are an adult but what the two of you did was wrong,"

"Johnny,"

"Yo Cena,"

"_But_," John stressed. "Clearly the two of them are in love. Being in this relationship hasn't changed Cody or his priorities which I think are what's most important. Cody still goes to school and gets excellent grades...I mean the kid's been on the Dean's List since the first semester of his freshman year. Even I couldn't do that and we all know I'm better than him. He works full-time and has been offered his own space for classes at his job when he graduates. He and Randy have budgeted so responsibly that they were able to buy this house. I'd say he's doing pretty damn good for 20 and y'all should cut him some slack. For fuck's sake, he's damn near perfect."

"That was a plot twist. I didn't know where you were going with that."

"Surprise, Orton."

"Well I, for one, am happy to have Cody as a son-in-law." Randy's mom added. "You're a great person and as much as I love my son and always will, I know that you made him better. He's a man now. I'm grateful."

"Why do I feel like Randy's the one getting all the benefits here?"

"Dad." John and Cody both said

"That's unfair. Who moved with me when I went away to school? Randy. I knew nothing about living on my own but who took care of me and made sure I was okay? Randy. Who was the one that took the brunt of paying _our _bills because he wanted to make sure that I could save the money I earned _just in case_? Randy. Who, other than you guys whom I can't marry, loves me unconditionally? Randy does and let me tell you, I can be pretty shitty at times but you'd never be able to tell by the way this man treats me. I have never felt his love for me waiver. Ever. I love Randy and Randy loves me and I hate to say this but if anyone here can't handle it then, I don't want you to, but you can leave our house."

"So now you're going to kick us out?"

"No. Did you hear anything I said, dad? Of course I don't want you to leave. Hell, I'd move you guys in if I could but what I don't want is for today and tomorrow to be stressful because of the decision Randy and I made. I'm happy. I'm healthy. I am of sound mind...I don't know what else there is."

"What about your health insurance?"

"What?"

"Dad got papers about you cancelling your insurance with his company." For some reason that made Cody laugh a little

"I'm married, mama, so I have insurance through my spouses job."

"You guys are so legit." John said. "I feel like you're more grown up than me."

"Well you're engaged so you're not far behind."

"You'll be a veteran by the time we walk down the aisle so I may need some pointers."

"I got you." Cody looked over at his mother. "Mama?" He said walking to her

"I think it's bothering me because you still call me mama like you did when you first learned to talk."

"Should I start calling you by your first name?"

"Absolutely not. I'm having a hard time letting go." He hugged the woman

"What are you letting go of? I'll always be your baby boy but look at how well you reared me. You should be proud, mama."

"God, you're so sweet." She said with a laugh. "I did do a good job."

"Lucy is going to be home-schooled from now on. Raising you kids and having you leave is taking years off my life and I have too many rounds of golf left in me." John's dad said

"She can still meet someone, dad. Those Duggar kids are home-schooled and some of them are married."

"Yea but they're in a cult."

"Can we get this day back on track?" Cody asked. "There is food to be cooked and beverages to consume. You have to ask Randy about any alcoholic drinks because I'm not old enough to buy them so I don't know what's there. I just give him a pat on his little booty and send him on his way."

"He does not do that." Randy said firmly. "But if he did I might be inclined to do more shopping."

"Can we not talk about what the two of you may or may not do when no one is around? Thank you." John said

"Sorry, Johnny." His little brother said with a smile. "Randy, you'll start the grill?"

"Yes...for real this time."

"And I'll show you guys where you'll be sleeping. I'm sorry you guys have to stay at a hotel." He said to his in-laws

"It's not a big deal at all and the two of you really didn't need to pay for our stay."

"We felt bad so we got a really nice room."

...

"You alright?" Randy asked Cody while everyone was outside

"Yea." The younger man said wrapping his arms around the tall man's neck. Randy wrapped his around the shorter man's waist. "Thanks for letting me handle that by myself. I know you wanted to jump in and say something."

"I did so badly but I can't fight a battle for you with your parents. You said what you needed to say and we're moving past it."

"Thank God for that. I felt like shit when my mom started to cry though."

"Yea I was taken aback by it but your dad trying to blame it on you pissed me off which is another reason I didn't say anything. I would have ended up yelling at him or something and I would have been wrong."

"I would have been mad at you."

"I know and I don't want you mad at me ever so I said nothing...not even when he called me Orton." Cody laughed then kissed his man

"But do you still love _me_?" Randy smiled

"More than I did yesterday. What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Do you love me?"

"Oh yes, I love you very much."

"Hitting on you was the best decision I've ever made." Cody chortled

"I was so shy then around you."

"Cause I had the older man/bad boy thing going on."

"We can agree on you being older."

"We can agree on me being a bad boy too now give me a kiss." The younger man pursed his already pouty lips

"Hey Cody," His mom said walking in the house. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. What's up?"

"I wanted something to wipe the tables down with because your dad and your father-in-law are out there ready to take the meat off the grill. I assume we're eating after that."

"They're touching my grill?!" Randy asked. Mrs. Cena laughed

"Yes."

"Oh no, I'll be back."

"You can't touch that man's grill."

"We tried telling them to leave it alone but of course they know better."

"Mmhm...here you go." Cody said handing her some Clorox wipes. "I'll be out in a bit with the salads and what I have in here."

"What all did you make?"

"Potato salad, baked beans, corn on the cob, cabbage salad,"

"Isn't that coleslaw?"

"No, mama, its cabbage salad."

"Where on earth did you learn to make that?"

"He has a thing for Gordon Ramsay so he watches a lot of cooking stuff." Randy said popping in through the backdoor. "I'm very confident in our relationship but I know that Cody would leave me for Ramsay. Oddly, I'm okay with it since he can cook and I can't and then he's got that nice head of hair." The older woman started laughing

"No one asked all that." Cody said. "I watch cooking shows and frequent recipe sites...but now that I have Pinterest I can get recipes there. I saw the cabbage salad on one of those."

"Oh, okay."

"You're laughing at me, mama."

"I'm not." She said laughing. "I'm chuckling at Randy." Cody looked at Randy who smiled

"Don't act new. Tomorrow everyone is leaving and you're stuck here with me. I hope you don't forget that."

"Mom, you're getting me in trouble."

"I'm doing nothing of the sort. I'll be outside cleaning the tables if you need me."

"Hi baby." The tall man said sweetly after his witness was gone

"Don't you hi baby me. What do you need anyway?"

"Dishes for the meats."

"Are they ready?"

"Not quite and I told those two old men to back the hell away from my grill. I know what I'm doing."

"I love a man who takes charge."

"Yea I read that on your Match profile."

"Randy!" Cody said throwing a towel at him. "You know I do not have a Match profile!"

"I'm joking." The older man said laughing

"Take these outside so you can get away from me."

...

"So I guess this officially means that the two of you aren't moving back to Thornton." Cody looked at his husband

"That never even occurred to me."

"Me either. Well we're only an hour away from you and two hours from John and Al. How the hell did you end up in Greeley anyhow?"

"I went to the University of Northern Colorado, dickhead."

"Oooh," Lucy cooed

"Good going, John."

"You didn't hear that, Luce."

"Yes I did."

"Make believe you didn't." The little girl held her hand out and without a word John reached for his wallet. "All I have are a 5 and twenties." She wiggled her fingers and John handed over the $5 bill. "I get to say a bunch of bad words now."

"As long as you have the money." Everyone gasped and their eyes widened at the girls response

"Oh wow."

"You should have gone to the University of Denver with me."

"I thought about it after having been there for a semester but then I started making more friends and it was alright."

"You wouldn't have met me if you'd gone there." Alex said

"And that would have been the greatest tragedy."

"Here, here." Randy said raising his beer bottle for a toast. "Have you two set a date?" The engaged couple shook their heads

"I do want a winter wedding though."

"Why?" John's mom asked

"I'd really like a 20s themed wedding and the colors associated with that time would look better in winter."

"Oh I love that idea."

"Do I get a cane?" John asked

"And what do you need a cane for?"

"To complete my outfit."

"What outfit? We haven't picked anything yet."

"I'm basing my outfit on whether or not I can accessorize with a cane."

"Why do I feel like I got the weird brother?" Alex asked looking at Randy

"You're very pretty but I just don't think Cody would be into you."

"No, it's cool. I get it. I mean I wouldn't be able to handle a relationship with someone prettier than me anyhow."

"It does weigh heavy on me at times but it's a burden I must bear." Randy said sighing loudly

"Should I go out with a bag on my head then?" Cody asked

"No. I need for everyone to see how well I've done for myself. You're a total score."

"Oh Lord."

"I didn't exactly score out of my league like John, but you're higher on a chart of good-lookingness than I am."

"Lookingness is not a word."

"It is. I just made it one."

"You learn something new every day as I did not know that if you say a word it becomes one. Huh." Randy smiled and kissed Cody's cheek

"You're way smarter than me but it's nice that I could teach you something."

"Thanks, babe." The young man said leaning against his husband

"Are you taking pictures, Al?" John asked

"They're so cute and I was going to text it to Cody. Those are relationship goals."

"So we have to be like my little brother and his husband?"

"Or close to it." Randy and Cody started laughing

"Mama, I don't feel good." Lucy said trying to climb in her mother's lap

"What's the matter?" The girl pointed to her stomach

"Tummy-ache."

"You want to lie down in my bed, Luce?" Cody asked and his sister nodded her head. "Alright," He said standing and picking her up. "Let's go." He took her inside and to the room he shared with Randy

"This bed is so big, Cody. It's bigger than mama and daddies."

"It is pretty big." The man leaned close then whispered. "Sometimes me and Randy like to jump on it or roll around and do flips but don't tell mama."

"Really?!"

"Uh-huh."

"Sometimes I jump on my bed but mama always catches me." Cody smiled

"She always caught me too. Do you want anything?" He asked taking her shoes off

"No."

"Okay. We'll be outside if you get up and can't find anyone."

"Cody?"

"Huh?"

"Is Randy my brother now too?"

"Umm," Cody wasn't sure how to answer this. "Well, Luce, me and Randy are married like mama and dad are and I'm not sure if you understand how this works but that makes him your brother-in-law which is like a brother but only by law. Does that make sense?"

"Kinda. What do I call him?"

"You can still call him Randy or you can say that he's my husband if you want, okay?"

"Okay."

"Here's the remote if you want to watch TV." Randy and Cody had somewhat of an elaborate system setup but he had no doubt that his sister, in this day and age, would be able to figure it out. He kissed her cheek and left the room

"Is she alright?"

"I guess. She's lying down right now."

"Oh, okay. Maybe if Lucy sleeps for a little while, she'll feel better." Mrs. Cena said

"How long does she nap?" Randy asked. "Because we need our bed back." He whispered. John who had heard Randy's stage-like whisper, laughed

"Cut it out." Cody told him

"I meant for sleeping, ya know."

"Mmhm."

"Hey Codes," John called

"Yes?"

"Will you be my best man?"

"Johnny," The younger man said smiling. "Of course I'll be your best man. I'd be honored."

"Oh my boys!" Mrs. Cena wailed as she began crying for the second time that day

"Mama stop it." John and Cody said at the same time

"Hey, asshole, you wanna be a groomsman?" Randy raised a brow and pointed at his chest

"Me? Are you talking to me?"

"Yes I'm talking to you."

"You know I'll do it, Cena."

"Oh, I have a bridesmaid that is going to love you." Alex said to Randy

"She better not love him too much." Cody quipped

"I'm spoken for."

"Yea, I'm sure she would have figured that out, guys."

"Will you stop crying?" John said looking at his mother. "Or Cody and I will come over there and hug and kiss you to death."

"You two have been threatening me with hugs and kisses since you were little and it hasn't worked." The brothers shared a look across the table before getting up. "John!" The woman screeched as the man picked her up and held her in a hug. Cody came over and started kissing the woman's cheeks. "You guys!"

**That Night**

Using what little light there was in the otherwise dark room, Randy watched in the mirror as his husband undulated on top of him while they sat on the side of the bed. Cody was, knowingly, torturing him by moving his hips back and forth so slowly. He placed his hands on the man's hips urging him to move faster

"Slow build." Cody said when Randy began thrusting upward

"This is slow, baby. Otherwise I'd have you shredding a pillow right now. Does it feel good?" The young man nodded. "No, I want you to tell me."

"It feels good, Randy and I don't want you to stop." Suddenly there was a knock at their bedroom door

"Fuck." Both men cursed

"Maybe whoever it is will go away."

"Cody?" They heard his mom call as she knocked again. Cody dressed quickly while Randy high-tailed it to the bathroom

"Yes mama?" Cody said opening the door. "Aw, what's the matter?" He asked when he saw his mom and little sister standing there

"Sorry to interrupt,"

"Oh we were just getting ready for bed." Which was true since sex was how Randy and Cody generally readied themselves for bed

"Lu just threw up. Do you have any Pepto-Bismol?"

"Yea...we keep all our medicines in our bathroom since it's just us. I'll get you some."

"We'll be out in the kitchen. Oh," The woman added. "Can she borrow a t-shirt?"

"I was going to bring one. I see she messed up her gown." Cody walked to the bathroom to get the medicine

"What's going on?" Randy asked after he spat in the sink

"Luce threw up."

"She's still sick?"

"Getting sicker it sounds like."

"Poor kid."

"I know. She looked so pathetic standing there." Randy chuckled

"I'm just going to shower and get in bed." The other man nodded

"I don't know what we were thinking when we thought we'd be able to have sex."

"...it worked at your parents' house."

"Randy." Cody took the tablet and grabbed one of his t-shirts then went to the kitchen. "I wonder if she's getting sick."

"No she's not getting sick. Lucy Corrine just told me she had three cupcakes and a few of those apple things you made." Cody wanted to laugh at his sister sneaking so many treats that she'd made herself sick

"Luce." He said. "Why did you do that?" The girl shrugged

"She's getting a ridiculous sweet tooth. I have to hide any sweets at home. It totally slipped my mind here."

"You can't do that, Lucy. Now your tummy is all upset."

"But I like cupcakes." Lucy said quietly

"A little too much it seems. Try eating one at a time."

"Finish this ginger ale, Lucy, so you can go to bed." Holding the cup with her two little hands, Lucy gulped down the soda. "I gave her some of your ginger ale, by the way."

"Mmhm, I see that." Cody said smiling. "You know that we don't mind." He said taking the cup and sticking it in the dishwasher

**Next Morning**

Cody was up early; against much protesting from Randy, but it was his usual routine. Spread out on the counter he had all he would need to make everyone a restaurant style breakfast for his family

"'Morning, bud."

"Good morning. What are you doing up so early?" Cody asked turning toward his brother

"I'm always up early...maybe not this early but early enough."

"Alex is still sleeping?"

"No but she isn't ready to get up so she's reading."

"I really like her, Johnny."

"Me too." John said with a smile

"That was a given."

"She's a good person who doesn't put up with my shit which, I'll admit, was annoying in the beginning." Cody laughed. "Are you making blueberry pancakes?"

"No because Randy doesn't like blueberries but I have some if anyone wants to put them on top of their pancakes."

"Randy doesn't like blueberries." John mocked

"Quit it." The older man laughed. "What would you have named your baby if Alex was pregnant?" John stopped laughing

"What?"

"Randy and I heard the two of you talking."

"You've known about that this whole time?"

"Yes. There was a lot going on during Thanksgiving."

"And Randy heard it too?"

"Yes. We were about to go in your room so that I could ask Al if she wanted to come shopping with us. The two of you were talking...we heard."

"I don't know what we would have named it but I'm glad there was no it. I'm not ready to be a father."

"Then shouldn't you have been doing something to prevent that?"

"Are you trying to lecture me?"

"Nope. I'm just asking."

"Of course we should have but we weren't. Now we definitely are because our families would have been so disappointed in us for being so irresponsible when we know better." Cody chuckled

"I went and got married without telling anyone. Somehow I think they would have taken the news of a baby better than that."

"They probably would have." John said with a laugh

"I'm going to take this in to Randy. I'll be back." Cody went to his bedroom and saw Randy still lying in bed. "I know you're awake."

"I'm awake."

"Here's your coffee."

"Thank you. Who are you talking to out there?"

"Why? Are we loud?"

"No. I got up and was going to come out but I heard you so I stayed in."

"My brother."

"Oh...is everything alright?"

"Uh-huh...I asked him about the baby that wasn't."

"Of course you did. You're so nosy."

"I am."

"What did he say?"

"Now look who's nosy?"

"I learned it from you."

"Anyway, I just asked him what they would have named it. He said that he's glad there was no baby because he isn't ready to be a father."

"Then they should have been using protection, yes?"

"That's what I said,"

"We make such a good team." Cody smiled

"They're protected now whatever that means."

"I sure hope so."

"Well I'm going to start cooking."

"Are you making fried potatoes?"

"Yes."

"I'll be out when I start to smell those." The younger man grabbed a pillow and hit the other man with it

"Hey Codes,"

"What?"

"Don't say anything to dad or mama about it, okay?"

"You know I'm not going to, Johnny."

"I figured but I wanted to say something anyway. That way if you do mention it I can refer back to this talk we had then punch you in the mouth for going back on your word."

"We're not kids anymore. That's assault." John laughed

...

"Mama?" Cody said walking up behind his mother as she packed up her clothes. "I had planned on telling you guys about me and Randy when you came but I didn't know how you'd react,"

"We know you're happy and loved, Cody, so that makes us happy...not so much with you doing it the way you did,"

"That's what I was getting to. I was hoping that by the end of your visit you'd be okay so I had this made and ready for you." The man said handing his mother a rectangular box about an inch and a half thick

"What is it?"

"Open it." Cody stood there wringing his hands as the woman slowly opened the box

"Oh, Cody," She said covering her mouth. "The two of you looked so handsome." Mrs. Cena said looking at a picture of Cody and Randy on the day they married. "How did you ever get Randy to smile?" Cody gave a quiet laugh

"He does whatever I ask if I do it nicely."

"Good man. I'll be adding your brother's wedding photo to this soon enough."

"You will. Where are you putting them?"

"I don't know yet. I can't put them with your class pictures since that would be kinda weird."

"I think so." Cody said with a nod of his head

"Codes!" They heard Randy yell

"What the hell does he want?" Cody muttered leaving the room. His mom laughed. "Yes Randy."

"You have to settle this argument."

"Why?" Wade chuckled

"So we can stop arguing."

"Okay."

"What was your record in high school?"

"101-2."

"Is that the schools record?"

"Yes."

"Ooh!" Randy howled. "Told you!"

"What's going on?" Cody asked Evan who just stood there

"They were arguing about who held the record for our school."

"For what?"

"I have no idea. You know they have to argue and get loud about something when they get together."

"I didn't go to a lot of matches but I know my boy. I'm totally judging you by the way John."

"What was your answer John?" Cody asked

"Not the right answer?"

"Oh well no shit."

"Thanks bud."

"Well."


	7. Chapter 7

**Months Later**

Cody walked into his house and heard music coming from the kitchen. He laughed when over the music he could hear Randy singing along to Missy Elliot's _Work It_

"Is it worth it, let me work it. I put my thang down, flip it and reverse it." The young man crept quietly around the corner and watched on. "Boys, boys all type of boys. Black, white, Puerto Rican, Chinese boys. Why-thai, thai-o-toy-thai-thai." That was it for the other man. Cody fell against the wall as he burst out laughing. "Damn it, Cody!"

"You are so cute I can't stand it."

"Why are you creeping around here? Big giant eyes scaring me and shit."

"Oh now my eyes are big and giant...which are pretty much the same thing. Are you calling me ugly?" Cody asked wrapping his arms around Randy from behind and giving him a gentle squeeze

"You know that you're not ugly and that I didn't call you that. You're freaking gorgeous and you know it."

"I look alright." Randy pulled Cody around to face him and kissed the man's lips tenderly

"Mmm," Cody purred. "One more." The tall man kissed him again. "I love you."

"Was the kiss that good?" The smaller man smiled

"Yes."

"I love you too. How was work?" Cody sighed. "Oh no,"

"That fucking Damien,"

"I thought he was dead."

"Why would think that he was dead?"

"You haven't spoken of him in a while so I'd thought that he'd dropped off the face of the earth or better, that he was dead."

"What an insane thought process. Anyway, he's alive and well,"

"Not for long. When does he come in again? I'll take a longer break and come up there."

"I didn't even say what he did."

"Like I care at this point."

"Okay." Cody said walking to their bedroom. Randy stood there for a few seconds before following him

"Well what did he do?"

"Today he touched my butt,"

"Oh hell no!"

"Don't yell."

"You had to know that I would yell after hearing that."

"I kinda expected it."

"He doesn't get to touch you and I'm not just saying that because you're my husband, I'm saying it because it's just downright disrespectful to touch someone without their permission. Unless,"

"I'll punch you in the mouth, Randy. You know full fucking well he didn't have my permission to touch me. Not on my butt, not anywhere."

"Just making sure before I go up there and put my hands on him."

"I'll ban you from the gym before you do that. I won't let you get me fired." Randy took a deep breath and left the room to smoke Cody had no doubt. Cody changed his clothes and washed his hands before going to the kitchen and turning the stove on to boil a pot of water for the pasta. He had sent Randy a text telling him what to do with the meat in the fridge so all he had to do now was make it into meatballs and fry them. In the middle of prepping, Randy walked in. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I still want to talk to Damien but I won't hit him like I want."

"Thank you."

"You have such a cute little ass too so I can see why he wanted to touch it but he shouldn't have."

"This is where I'd do some dance showing off my booty but I can't dance."

"No you can't." Cody rolled his eyes

"Well you're stuck with my rhythm-less ass now."

"You have rhythm...just not when it comes to dancing." The young man smirked a little as he rolled the meat between his hands. "I see that."

"How was your day?" He asked changing the subject

"Good. It was nice being able to come home early and just work downstairs."

"Your headache is gone then?" Randy nodded

"Are you sure you have to go to Greeley this weekend?"

"Where did that come from?"

"I've been thinking about it. What'll I do while you're gone?"

"The same thing you do when I'm here."

"Well that's only half as fun." Cody laughed

"You can come with me."

"I wasn't invited."

"Aww," The young man cooed. "I'm sorry. I'm actually pretty tired and don't want to go but John said that he needed my help and as his best man, it's my obligation to help."

"That's bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, baby."

"Why don't you smoke the rest of your cigarettes until this is done?"

"Because that's unhealthy and I want to bother you."

"You do this every night when I come home."

"So you should be used to it." Randy said with a sugary smile

**Next Day: Accolade Fitness**

Cody had just finished a training session and was standing at the front desk talking with the receptionists when Randy walked in

"Oh my God."

"What?"

"This guy that just walked in. He's hot. I get to sign him up." Cody turned toward the entrance and laughed

"Step aside, ladies. This one's mine. Why are you here?" He asked leaning over the desk

"Why do you think?" Randy replied after kissing the man

"Damien?"

"Yes. I barely slept last night thinking about this shit."

"You sounded pretty asleep to me."

"I do not snore."

"Okay." The shorter man said less than convincingly. "He won't be here for another ten minutes or so."

"Oh, I'm very patient."

"Like a saint, baby."

"Cody," One of the girls said while poking his side with her finger

"Yea?"

"Who's that?" She whispered clearly not getting the fact that the two men had just kissed

"This is Randy, my husband."

"Oh," She responded. "Hi."

"Hi." Randy said with a laugh. "I was born this way, sorry."

"Yea," The girl said slowly. "We have to work with Cody so we're used to it. It's so unfair."

"Are you teasing the girls?"

"No." Cody answered

"Only when he bends over." He gasped

"Or wears those clingy tank tops." He then gasped louder

"I've known him for a while and Cody's really sweet. I promise you he's not doing it on purpose."

"Awww," Both girls cooed. "That was so nice."

"Stop it, Randy. You're going to send these two into some kind of shock."

"One that would require some kind of mouth-to-mouth resuscitation?" Randy asked with a raised brow. It sent the girls into a fit of giggles. Cody frowned

"Here comes a hot guy. I'm signing him up."

"Not if I get to him first." As the doors to the facility opened the two girls rushed over and stood at attention

"Damien's here." Cody said as he slipped in with the two men walking in front of him

"What's up, Cody?" The man said smiling

"Nothing much."

"Randy?" Damien said finally noticing the large man

"Hey. How's it going?"

"Good. I hardly recognized you. You've beefed up since high school."

"I sure have."

"Do you work out here?"

"Sometimes."

"Well did you come in for a workout?"

"Nope. I came to have a little chat with you."

"A chat? With me?"

"That's what I said."

"I have a session with Cody and I need to get to my locker."

"Perfect...I'll walk with you." Randy put his hand up when from the corner of his eye he saw Cody about to walk around the desk. "You can stay." He said to the younger man. Damien and Randy silently walked back to the locker room

"You and I barely spoke to each other in high school. It was about a handful of times right?" Damien asked trying to make light conversation

"That sounds about right."

"Soo...what do you want to talk about now?"

"You know why I'm here. Cody told me you touched his ass yesterday and that you've been hitting on him since the day you came in."

"Randy," Damien said. "It was all innocent, really."

"No it wasn't. Cody and I are married so anytime you hit on him, it's not innocent. When you touch someone, my husband or not, without their permission, it's not innocent."

"He didn't tell me that the two of you are married."

"The fuck does that matter? He told you that he was in a relationship. He told you it was with me...and you more or less told him he was stupid because of it,"

"I,"

"No, you did. I came here with very specific intentions and they weren't to debate with you; you need to keep the interaction between the two of you, professional because," Randy gave a short and humorless laugh. "Because if he comes home one more night unhappy because of something you said or did, I'll hunt you down and rip you the fuck apart. Do you understand me?"

"Yea, man, I get it."

"I didn't ask if you _get it_, I'm asking if you understand me. We can go over it again...I'll give you the Cliffs Notes: you upset Cody, you die."

"I understand Randy."

"Don't fuck with me and more importantly don't fuck with my husband." Damien nodded

"Okay."

"Have a good workout." Randy said as the door to the room shut behind him. He walked back up front and saw Cody, who briskly walked over. "You should be fine."

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him to leave you alone and keep things professional."

"That's all? You didn't touch him?"

"That's all and no. I wanted to, fuck, but I didn't."

"Alright. Thank you."

"You're welcome, baby. I have to get back to work." Cody nodded. "I love you." He smiled

"I love you too." Randy leaned down slightly and kissed Cody before he left. The young man walked over to his station and clapped his hands as he smiled. "So, Damien, ready to get started?"

**Friday Afternoon**

Randy watched as Cody moved around their bedroom packing his clothes

"Why are you watching me?"

"I'm committing your body and face to memory."

"We've been together for three years...not to mention the fact that you've known me since we were kids."

"I'm storing a fresh memory." Cody chuckled

"Are you going out while I'm gone? I know you were invited out." Randy's brows furrowed

"Have you been going through my phone again?"

"Yes."

"Cody,"

"In my defense," Cody started before the older man had the chance to rip him a new one. "You were in the bathroom when the message came and I didn't know if it was urgent so I opened it."

"No text message is urgent. Stop doing that."

"Then stop going through my phone."

"I did that once and I told you I was suspicious from the beginning. You were getting way too many messages and they were cutting into our time." Cody rolled his eyes

"I told you that there was nothing going on."

"You said that you were tutoring him."

"And what does that mean to you?"

"It could mean a number of things." He looked down at Frankie who lay at Randy's feet

"Your dad is crazy, Frankie-boy. When I say that I'm tutoring someone, Randy, that is exactly what I mean."

"Well I know that now."

"You knew that then but sometimes you're a dick."

"What time are you leaving?"

"Trying to get rid of me?"

"Absolutely not."

"After I finish packing and take a shower."

"Does your car have gas?"

"Yes. I stopped on my way home."

"And you're leaving after you take a shower?"

"I'm going to strangle you." Randy began laughing. "I am going to zip this bag, walk over to that bathroom and use the shower then I am leaving."

"Did you tell John what time to expect you?"

"I gave an approximate time, why?"

"I think we need to squeeze another activity in between you zipping that bag and taking a shower." Cody smiled and dropped his bag to the floor

"Well the bag is zipped so I guess you mean now?"

"Now's good." Without warning, Cody pounced on Randy tackling him to the bed. He kissed his husband hard on the mouth while also pinning the man's arms above his head. "No." Randy said pulling away

"No? What are you talking about?"

"You're not dominating me."

"How do you plan to stop it?"

"Get off me."

"No." The older man tried reversing their positions only to have the other stop him. "I'm the better wrestler of us two, remember? You have to try a little harder than that, babe."

"You're dead when I move you."

"I'll let you do whatever you want to me..._if_ you can flip us." While the bigger man struggled Cody didn't help matters by laughing or by fighting back. During some particularly hard laughter, Randy was able to slip his knee on the other side of Cody's and free himself. "Oh shit." The younger man said his laughter immediately stopping

"You thought that was funny?"

"Well..."

"Well nothing, boy. Clothes off." Cody shrugged as he pulled the black Accolade Fitness t-shirt he was wearing over his head. Next were his Under Armour shorts then what Randy wanted to see most. The tight 2(x)ist athletic trunks Cody wore for work. "Now turn around for me." The younger man turned then felt the warm hands of the other man on his waist. They trailed down to the elastic band of his underwear then pulled them down. Randy lovingly caressed Cody's pert bottom before standing up and undressing slowly and he did it slowly just to drive the younger man insane. Cody let his eyes roam all over the tall, tan and lean body that stood before him. The muscles slightly flexing under the skin causing a tightening in the pit of his belly

"Fuck, Randy, let me touch you already." Randy just leaned down and kissed Cody until he felt the man's knees almost buckle. He gave him a brief reprieve while he slipped an arm around Cody's back and picked him up. Without a thought, the young man wrapped his legs around Randy's waist then grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. They fell on the bed where one of Cody's legs landed on the mattress while the other stayed wrapped tightly around his husband as they rutted together. Randy rocked his hips gently letting his cock tease the smaller man's hole. He sucked two fingers into his mouth coating them with his saliva then pushed them slowly into his lover. He finger-fucked the man under him while he sucked on the creamy skin of his neck, surely marking him. Only when he was ready did Randy stop and pull a sexually delirious and panting Cody to the very edge of their bed. He spat on the hole and smeared it around before slipping his member inside

"Don't move yet, okay?"

"Are you alright?" Cody nodded but gripped the older man's arms painfully. "I'm hurting you." Randy said trying to move

"No. It feels good."

"Have we discovered a new kink for you?"

"I think so."

"You're a dirty little slut, Cody." He said placing a hand around the man's throat. He watched the young man's eyes roll back before they closed

"God, this feels so good." Cody commented, his cock twitching

"I have to start moving or this will be over before we get started. You're tight and I can feel you clenching."

"Go ahead and move but I'm not doing that on purpose." Randy used long deep strokes that came faster the more Cody begged him to tighten his hand around this throat. "Harder!" The older man wasn't quite sure how much harder he could squeeze his hand or thrust his hips. The headboard of the bed was already banging loudly against the wall and if his hand tightened anymore, he was sure that he'd choke the man into a state of unconsciousness

"Cody, I can't, oh fuck...stop squeezing like that."

"I'm not doing it I told you!"

"Did you just yell at me?"

"Yea." Cody said half-moaning the word. That set Randy off. He used both hands to push down on the other man's shoulders as he leaned forward. His thrusts were powerful and on target and driving Cody closer and closer to an orgasm. Randy pulled out for a seconds long break then slid back in pushing so deep inside the man. The men kissed as they move along with one another, both of them grunting. The older man felt stickiness on his belly that was a little too thick to be sweat. When Cody was in these particularly feisty moods, Randy never lasted as long as he wanted

"Damn." He said breathing heavily against Cody's neck

"I love when you cum hard like that. It feels so good inside me."

"Stop talking like that unless we're going again."

"Let's go, big boy."

"Do you have time?"

"I always have time for you."

**Later**

"Well, well, well," John said opening the door to his apartment. "I would ask what took so long but I can see it on your neck."

"It's nice to see you too, Johnny."

"I didn't say it wasn't nice to see you but I didn't know I'd see some of Randy too."

"Those are actually _my_ burst blood vessels you see, not any of Randy. I did take a shower."

"I'm just saying."

"Where's your better half?"

"She's not home yet. Let me show you your room so you can put that bag down." Cody followed his big brother to the spare room in the apartment then back to the living room where they settled in with beverages. "So," John started. "How's married life?" Cody laughed

"Good. Not too different than dating life. Are you getting nervous?"

"No, not yet. I'm sure I will although I know Al is the one I want to be with."

"Randy and I didn't have enough time to be nervous. We were more concerned with what our families would say."

"With good reason." The younger man shrugged

"We're happy and honestly didn't want to hear anyone's opinion about it."

"It worked out in the end since everyone is okay with it."

"Didn't really give them a choice but I am glad there's no animosity or anything. Randy's a good guy and I'm great so."

"Way to toot that horn, bud." John said checking the clock and getting off the couch. "Alex will be home soon so I have to get her tea ready."

"Aww, you make her tea?"

"Yes."

"How come she's getting home so late? Doesn't she work until 3?"

"Yea...one of the 3-11 nurses couldn't make it at three so Alex covered until he got there."

"Ooh. What am I doing while I'm here?" John shook his head

"Alex insisted that I help pick tuxes and as my best man you have to help me. We need to do some other shit too."

"Okay." Cody said looking at his phone

"Randy texting you already?" The younger man's face reddened and John laughed

"I forgot to let him know I made it."

"What's he doing while you're here?"

"He doesn't know. His friends invited him out tomorrow but he's not sure if he's going. I told him he should so he's not in the house alone."

"It'll make the time go faster."

"That's what I was thinking. It's the first time we've been away from each other in years." John grabbed his fiancée's mug from the dishwasher as he thought about what his brother had just said

"Years?"

"Yes. We've been together for three and have been living together since we made the move to Colorado Springs almost two and a half years ago."

"Damn. I can't believe it's been so long already. Doesn't it get annoying having someone attached to you like that all the time?"

"No." Cody said simply. "You're getting married soon and if that's going to be a problem for you then you should think about what you're doing before going through with it. I like Alex and I don't want you to hurt her."

"Did you just age about ten years right in front of my eyes?" Cody laughed, which coincidentally, showed his youth

"No but as someone who isn't annoyed by the presence of their partner and as someone who is also married, I felt like I needed to say something to you. Plus, I'm your brother and it's my right to butt in every now and then...you taught me that." John chuckled

"How many years have you been waiting to do that?"

"Let's see," Cody said placing a finger on his chin and looking thoughtful. "How long have Randy and I been together?"

"Oh! Very funny. _Anyway_, Alex doesn't annoy me. I was only asking because I've never been this way with anyone and was curious about whether or not she'll eventually start to get on my nerves or if I'll get tired of seeing her."

"You shouldn't but if that happens then the two of you need to talk about it or you'll end up divorced. Now, and I'm sure you already know this but, you're not always going to like her,"

"I could never hate Al."

"I didn't say hate. I love Randy to absolute pieces but there are times when I don't like him. I have never hated that man."

"Oh, I see. Like during or after arguments and stuff?"

"Yes."

"Well that makes sense. Thanks for the insight. I didn't realize your sneaking off would come in handy."

"Johnny." Both men heard the door to the apartment slam shut. "Does she always,"

"No. Al?" John called stepping out of the kitchen

"There better be something that's normally backlit on a bar in the cup, John."

"There isn't but I can hook you up since it sounds like you need it."

"Do you see what time it is?"

"Yes. After seven."

"The nurse I covered for said he would be in around 4:30. How the fuck does 4:30 turned into 6:50?! And since I'd already committed to staying, I had to stay until he got there! I'm exhausted right now and all I want to do is take a shower and crawl in my bed then sleep for 72 hours straight."

"So no dinner then?"

"John." The woman deadpanned. "I'm sorry." She said turning to the younger man. "Hi Cody."

"Hi Alex." He said trying not to laugh

"Why don't you take your tea to the bathroom and shower while Cody and I order something for dinner?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Alex said pulling at her hair tie letting the curls loose

"Do you want anything in particular?"

"No."

"Okay. You can have a nice glass of wine and after a few sips you'll be ready for bed."

"That sounds like an even better idea. I'm going now."

"Alright."

"I am in love with her hair." Cody said once Alex was gone. John smiled

"Isn't it amazing? Her hair was the first thing I noticed about her."

"Oh. When you were stalking her in Sam's Club?"

"What? Is that what she told you?"

"Well you followed her down different aisles then stood behind her in line."

"And you just took her at her word?"

"Yes. Is that not what happened?"

"No, that's what happened but I'm just saying." The young man rolled his eyes. "What do you want to eat?"

"What's good around here? I don't eat takeout that often."

"Oh yea, I forgot about you and Mr. Frugal at home. We like this place called Taste of Philly. They have a good hot pastrami sandwich and cheesesteaks."

"I guess I'll have a cheesesteak and fries."

"Okay. You can take a picture and send it to Randy...rub it in a little bit."

"We can afford to eat out." Cody said laughing. "We just don't."

"Mmhm." John ordered three cheesesteaks and a couple orders of cheese fries then he and Cody retreated back to the couch. As soon as they sat down, they each heard what sounded like items being dropped. "Beautiful but clumsy." John said putting his beer down and getting up. "Allie Cat?" He said on his way to their bedroom. When he reached the bathroom John opened the door. "You alright?"

"Yes but beyond tired. I, somehow, missed the shelf and dropped my body wash which in-turn knocked everything down...just because that's my life currently."

"Aww," John cooed leaning into the shower. Alex kissed his lips

"Thank you." She said with a smile

"Of course...hurry up, okay? I don't want you getting hurt in here. There are only so many more bruises and bumps you can get before people start to think I'm the one doing it to you."

"No one would think that, John."

"Tell that to the cops when they come to arrest me." Alex laughed as she lathered her body one last time

...

"Why are you eating my brother's fries?" Alex looked down at the table

"Am I?" Cody nodded

"It's not a big deal."

"Oh my God. I didn't mean to." The woman said pushing French fries from her "pile" over to Cody's

"It's fine, Al. I don't need to eat all these anyway."

"Oh please. Your waist is smaller than mine. You know what," Alex piled more potatoes on. "Eat those too."

"I train people so I have to look good. No one is going to come to a fatass."

"What's with the two of you and fitness?"

"We like to be fit. Do you want another beer?"

"Yea babe."

"Codes?"

"I'm not old enough to drink."

"You're married to Randy so you have to drink." Alex started laughing

"What? Are you implying that being with him would turn me to alcohol?"

"No...stop laughing Alex. I meant that since he's older,"

"Oh! I still don't drink though." John opened three beers. "Johnny."

"I'll have failed as your older brother if I don't give you a beer at least once. Don't you want to know what it tastes like?"

"I know what beer tastes like."

"Thought you didn't drink?"

"I didn't say I've never had a drink."

"Who gave you your first beer?"

"Randy."

"That mother fucker." This time Cody laughed along with Alex. "When did he do that?"

"He and I went to a club when we were first dating and I had it then."

"How the fuck did you get into a club?"

"Randy knows the owners."

"X Bar?!"

"Yes."

"Do you see why I punched him?" John asked looking at his fiancée

"Not really but you feel justified in your actions."

"Fucking smartass. How did you and him start dating anyway?" Cody laughed a little then began laughing harder

"Oh man," Alex said. "This is going to be good."

"So you remember when you came home during my senior year?"

"Barely but yea."

"Randy was flirting with me then. It was awkward and it made my cheeks all warm but he's hot so I tried playing it cool. I failed. Anyway, you sent me to his apartment to drop of that RC car, he asked if I wanted to take Frankie on a walk with him and that Saturday he showed up to my match."

"So this is my fault?"

"A little bit."

"What happened after that?" Alex asked intrigued

"After the match he invited Ev and I to his apartment for a party that night. The cops came because they got a call about the music but since Ev and I were underage and there was liquor, we had to hide out on the balcony until they left. We were freezing when we came back in and Randy gave us sweaters which we wore home. Maybe weeks later I went back to his apartment to drop them off and he invited me inside...it was that time it was pouring down rain and you called asking me where everyone was...I was at Randy's. You told me to stay where I was because it was raining too hard to drive home – so I did."

"I did not know you were over there."

"But if you had would you have told me to go home in the rain?"

"No. Your safety is my concern."

"So did you guys hook up that night?" The woman asked

"No. He asked if he could kiss me though,"

"And you said no." John interrupted

"I said yes actually."

"Cody."

"What? I wanted to kiss him. Things got hot pretty quickly so we stopped and went to bed...in separate rooms. We began sneaking around after that."

"So the two of you were dating when we all went to Vegas?" Cody nodded

"That was hard." Both John and Alex could see Cody's emotions rise. "We were falling in love with each other and it killed me to not be able to hug him or kiss him or hold his hand...we barely even looked at one another because we didn't want you to see us."

"I'm really sorry, bud." John said getting up and hugging his little brother

"It's okay." Cody said with a lazy smile. "I mean look at us now."

"Here. Here. And I'll drink to that."

"You are going to be knocked out later."

"I know. On top of the day I had and all this beer...I better set my alarm." John shook his head as she stumbled away

"She's such a lightweight. I mean a half a glass of wine and she's done."

"Well she's had," Cody counted the bottles on the table. "Three beers?"

"Mmhm...she'll probably regret it later."

"Poor thing."


	8. Chapter 8

**Later**

John, Cody and Alex finished eating dinner then talked for a while as they cleaned up their mess before retreating to separate bedrooms for the night

"Hello?"

"Hey baby." Randy laughed on the other end of the phone

"You're drunk."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes." He answered. "Do you remember how much you drank?"

"John told me I needed to have some beer or he'll have failed as my older brother so I had a few...but then we did shots of something he called fireballs or something."

"You did shots of whiskey? It's like I don't know you anymore."

"Babe," Cody whined and Randy tried not laughing. He was enjoying his husbands' drunkenness

"What? I mean when you left you'd only had a few drinks and now here you are a drunk mess on the phone."

"I've been a bad boy." The older man moved the phone away from his face so the other could not hear him laugh

"You have been a bad boy. What are we going to do about that?"

"Nothing because I'm good most of the time, right?" Randy was almost in hysterics

"I guess we can let this one time slide since yes, most of the time you're very good."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Oh you're welcome."

"Did you go out tonight?"

"Yea but just to get me and Frankie something to eat."

"Shit." Cody cursed. "I forgot his dog food. Babe, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. That deli I like with the good macaroni and cheese is in the same shopping center as the pet store."

"Did you get the macaroni?"

"Absolutely...a ton of it." Cody laughed. "I also saw one of those dogs you like so much while I was in the pet store. Not one but a bunch of puppies."

"You did?! You saw Eurasiers?!"

"Yea."

"Did you get me one?"

"Hell no. They're 1500 bucks a piece."

"But you never see them anywhere. Why did you even tell me if you didn't get one?"

"I don't know. We don't need another dog anyway."

"I don't have a dog."

"What the hell is Frankie then?"

"Don't curse at me. And Franks is your dog."

"We're married so he's your dog too. You enter into a relationship with me _and_ him. That's how it works."

"If that's how it really works then _he_ would have bought me a puppy since I'm so good to him."

"Stop it with the puppy nonsense. I'm not going to,"

"Shut up."

"Excuse me?"

"Shh!"

"Who do you,"

"Oh my God...I can hear them having sex."

"What?"

"John and Alex."

"Your night just went downhill."

"So quickly too."

"Your brother's a stud so they'll be a while."

"I want to come home." Randy giggled

"It'll be alright."

"You don't have to hear it."

"I've heard John before. Didn't we talk about this? He's had sex with me in the room."

"That's nasty. If I didn't know any better I'd think the two of you got it on at some point."

"Babe, that's gross."

"Well the two of you are a little suspect."

"I don't do siblings. Give me some credit will ya?"

"Babe?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?" Randy smiled

"More than I did yesterday." Cody smiled

"I'm going to go to bed, alright?"

"Yea, me too."

"Tell Frankie I said goodnight."

"I will."

"And don't let him sleep on my side of the bed."

"No one and nothing occupies that spot except you."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." When Cody ended the call he opened his message window and sent one to Randy

Buggy: I love you

Doodle: I know. Sleep well

Buggy: you too

**Next Morning**

Cody rolled over and covered his face with a pillow in some sad attempt to stop the pounding headache he had

"How do people drink? I don't get it." He groaned when he heard his phone vibrating against the bed and blindly reached for it

Doodle: good morning. Are you awake yet?

Buggy: unfortunately

Doodle: lol. Hung-over?

Buggy: my head is killing me. I don't even understand how a head can hurt so bad

Doodle: ask Alex for some ibuprofen

Buggy: I'm not even sure she's alive. John may have killed her with the way they went at it

Doodle: oh my god, tmi

Buggy: you're telling me. What are you doing up already?

Doodle: wanted to take Frankie for a walk before I went to the gym

Buggy: you're not going to see if Damien's there are you?

Doodle: no. fuck him. I'm going because I go to the gym

Buggy: are you going out tonight?

Doodle: yes

Buggy: now it makes sense. You never go to the gym on a Saturday

Doodle: I already look good so I don't need to go to the gym for this one night

Buggy: I love your confidence

Doodle: do I not look good?

Buggy: not really

Doodle: now I know why your head hurts. It's full of lies

Cody started laughing

Buggy: don't make me laugh because my head is still hurting

Doodle: sorry kid

Buggy: I hear someone out in the kitchen

Doodle: that's a good sign

Buggy: I need food

Doodle: go get some food babe. I'll call you before I go out

Buggy: okay

Doodle: love you

Buggy: love you too

Cody groaned and rolled to his side and placed his feet on the floor. Before going to the kitchen he stopped at the bathroom

"Good morning Cody."

"Good morning. Do you have any ibuprofen?" Alex giggled

"Hung-over?"

"I feel fine aside from my head hurting."

"In the bathroom cabinet we have some." Cody got some water then went back to the bathroom and took two of the pills then sighed when the medicine didn't kick in instantly

"You alright, bud?" John asked coming out of his room

"Yea. I just have a headache."

"Well that's good. We know you have a decent tolerance for beer and shots."

"That'll get me far in life." The older man laughed

"You and I have to get to the tux shop at 12:30. Alex was kind enough to not make the appointment really early. You and I can get some lunch afterwards." Cody nodded and John laughed again. "I know you don't give two shits about this stuff right now."

"I'm sorry."

"I understand. Go lay on the couch until breakfast is ready...that's what I do."

**Later: Tuxedo Shop**

"Johnny."

"What?"

"I'm not sure I like any of these." John laughed

"They're not bad."

"It's not that they look bad or anything...I just don't know how I'll look in this style."

"It's an evening wedding so we'll be wearing tails if that makes you feel better."

"We will?" Cody asked with his eyes lighting up. "That does make me feel better. None of those cummerbunds, right?"

"I don't know. I need help around here and some supervision."

"Do you need any help Mr. Cena?"

"Um, yes. My fiancée wants me and the groomsmen in the jackets with the tails,"

"Okay. Are you having an evening wedding?"

"Yea...a 20s themed evening wedding."

"Oh I bet your fiancée will look beautiful in her dress."

"She will. I have to wear a white vest and my groomsmen need black."

"Alright. Well let's try on a few different things and see what looks and fits best." For the next 35 minutes John and Cody went in and out of their fitting room trying on different jackets, pants and vests then swapping and then trying them on again

"John."

"Yea?"

"Did you find anything yet?"

"I think so. The other jackets fit my body so weird."

"Well you're kinda shaped like a Dorito." Cody said fixing his bowtie

"I'm what?!"

"Your body looks great but you're bulkier up top and then you taper off."

"Like a Dorito?" The young man nodded

"Like a Dorito."

"So rude. How do I look...besides like a cheesy snack?"

"You look very handsome and distinguished so nothing like yourself."

"That's what I'm going for."

"Mama will definitely cry."

"Also my goal."

"Are these two tuxes the ones you want?"

"Yes. I hope the other guys like them."

"Randy does. I sent him a picture...after he called me a penguin he said that this was a good look."

"I'm glad he's still such a smartass."

"A real smartass."

"You deserve it."

**Coyote's Southwestern Grill**

"Where are you guys having the ceremony and reception?" Cody asked as he chewed an avocado roll

"The Wellshire Event Center. Al lost her shit when she saw it so there was no way for me to say no."

"They do the ceremony and reception there?"

"Uh-huh. It is a really nice place so I'm glad we went. It was sort of on a whim."

"Well that's good."

"Yea and they do full service which includes the ceremony, pictures, reception, and cocktail hour...cake, flowers and hotel accommodations. I mean I'm sure when you go all the way with them they charge a little more but it beats having to run around with different vendors and making sure we follow their rules if we did have outside vendors."

"I'm really happy for you, Johnny. You're so cute and loving with Alex."

"Thank you. I know it's a stark contrast to how I've treated girls before."

"The fact that you even brought her home speaks volumes." Cody laughed. "Do you remember when all the girls would hang around your locker?" John started laughing

"Oh my God...I was so bad."

"You were. And I disappointed the little sisters of those same girls by being gay."

"I mean you could have been a gay player."

"No thank you. I was a nerdy shy jock with occasional awkwardness."

"Oh please. The girls loved you gay or not."

"Well I didn't have any problem with girls because I didn't like them. I know they loved me. Do you remember that huge fight in my biology class?"

"From tenth grade? Yea."

"It was over me."

"You never told me that!"

"I know. Only Evan knows and that's because he was there."

"What the hell happened?"

"I always sat in the same seat but the girls in the class who liked me would rotate seats around me every day," The younger man laughed. "Well one day Aubrey I think her name was didn't want to move so she and some other girl got into then another jumped in...two on one isn't fair so a fourth jumped in and the melee ensued."

"You're lying right now!"

"I wish I was but nope. You can ask Evan if you want."

"I have a new level of respect for you."

"Why? I didn't tell them to do it. In fact, I quietly picked up my books and moved away from the fracas." The older man laughed

"Wait – did you just say fracas?" The men looked at each other and started to laugh like children. When their meal came they ate and talked and laughed like they hadn't in a long time

"I'll get it." Cody said taking the check when it came

"Are you sure?"

"Yea...you have a wedding to pay for. The least I can do is pick up this tab." He handed the waiter his debit card and waited for him to come back. John watched his little brother calculate the tip in his head and sign the receipt

"I just had a surreal moment."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your last name isn't Cena anymore." Cody looked down at his signature

"No it isn't."

"That's crazy to me."

**Later**

Cody was sitting on the couch while John made him a list of acceptable options for his bachelor party when his phone rang

"Hey babe."

"Hey. I need your help."

"With what?"

"I'm going out with my friends tonight and I don't know what to wear."

"Randy."

"What?"

"You're seriously calling me because you don't know what to wear?" John chuckled

"Yes. I never go out so I'm not even sure how to do this. The guys are meeting up here and staying over, by the way."

"I don't think that's really a _by the way_ but alright. Where are you going?"

"SouthSide Johnny's and then maybe to a strip club."

"Is that even a place for younger people?"

"They told me that Friday's and Saturday's were alright. My other problem is that I don't want to eat there."

"So don't eat there."

"You're not here to make me food so I have to."

"Go to McDonalds or something."

"Blech." Cody laughed

"I don't know what to tell you. Stick with something simple from the menu is my only advice. As a matter of fact, google their menus before you even go. You may want to eat before you leave the house."

"I don't like this." Randy groaned

"What?"

"Well one I don't like the fact that this is so difficult for me. I used to go out all the time and it was never this big an issue and two I don't like the fact that I'd much rather stay home. I've turned into a homebody at the ripe old age of 24."

"You'll be 25 soon so,"

"That doesn't help."

"Stop bitching. We can get an annulment and then that way you can go back to the partying lifestyle you seem to miss." John looked up from his paper

"Oh shut up. I swear to God you get so dramatic sometimes." Cody laughed

"If you're just going to argue with me then I'm going to hang up."

"I'm not even arguing with you. I called to ask you a question and you're over there talking bullshit about fucking annulments."

"Don't curse at me, Randy."

"Normally I wouldn't but you pissed me off. I never said that I missed the partying lifestyle and I never once hinted at not wanting to be with you so don't say shit like that."

"How do you think I feel when you talk about what you used to do? You don't say it but we both know why it is you don't do those things anymore, don't we? It's because of me."

"That's not necessarily a bad thing,"

"Then stop bringing it up!" At this point John had stopped pretending that he was still making his list and was now clearly listening

"Bring it down, Cody."

"Do you want my help or not?"

"That's what I called for."

"Your sarcasm is not needed. Anyway, since you don't know what kind of place it really is then I'd go with jeans and a gray or black shirt. I would have suggested white but you're possibly going to a strip club so that's out of the question."

"Will my DIESEL jeans be alright?"

"One of your darker pair should be fine."

"Okay. I'll text you when I get back home."

"Okay."

"And I'm sorry about cursing at you."

"I'm sorry for yelling even if you made me mad."

"That's not how apologies work." Cody laughed

"I'm sorry for yelling...period."

"Mmhm. Love you, babe."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"Later." Cody sighed loudly. "Remember me telling you about not always liking a person?"

"Is this one of those times?"

"Yes."

"What was that all about?"

"He's going out and didn't know what to wear."

"And that turned into the two of you yelling and cussing at each other?"

"Yea...it doesn't take much for us."

"Well at least you apologized at the end."

"We always do because we're never intentionally mean to each other. Apologizing isn't hard."

"Not for Randy it seems like. You sounded stubborn as hell which is normal." Cody laughed

"What are you talking about?" John looked at his brother and quoted him

"I'm sorry for yelling even if you made me mad?"

"Don't you have a list to make?"

"I do. It's hard to think of things that won't get me in trouble."

"Then why don't you let me do it? I've never been in trouble."

"Ah, fuck it." John said throwing his pen down. "You'll be 21 by then so I expect you to plan something good."

"You're my brother so I of course will make sure you have a good time and are able to drink until we have to hold a quick meeting on whether or not one of us should call 911."

"This sounds awesome already." Before the door opened John and Cody could hear Alex and a friend talking and laughing outside. "Oh God." John groaned

"What?"

"This is the friend that Alex said would like Randy. She's a whore so she likes all guys."

"How do you know she's a whore?"

"C'mon – you're talking to a reformed whore right now. I don't like her but for Al's sake I pretend." Cody was barely able to keep up with his brother's rapid talking

"Hey bae." Alex said walking in. John chuckled

"Hey. Hi Bree."

"Hey John."

"Bree this is my little brother Cody, Cody this is Bree." Cody stood up and extended his hand for a handshake but was pulled into an unexpected hug. The older man shook his head

"You are so cute."

"Isn't he really pretty?" Alex said emerging from the kitchen carrying a drink for her and one for her friend

"He is actually."

"Um, thank you." Cody replied straightening his clothes

"I thought the three of us were going out for dinner tonight, Alexandra."

"We are...well it's the four of us now. You don't mind do you, Cody?"

"Um, no. Where are we going?" He asked in an attempt to stop his brother from blowing up

"Ambrosia Asian Bistro."

"Oh, cool."

"Do you like sushi?" Alex asked smiling at Cody

"Mmhm. Randy and I don't go out often but when we do, one of our favorites is sushi."

"Who's Randy?" Bree asked

"My husband."

"Oh," She said sadly. "You're gay?"

"The gayest."

"I thought you paired me with one of John's groomsmen named Randy."

"I did. It's the same person."

"You can't hook up with him but you two will still look cute together. Do you want to see a picture of him?" John tried not to laugh at his brother rubbing it in

"Well sure. I'm always down for looking at cute guys." While Cody looked through his phone for an acceptable picture to show, Alex looked at John then at his brother and narrowed her eyes

"Here." Cody said handing his phone over. "Don't swipe left."

"Oh wow, he's hot. I wish you two could make babies."

"That would put a cramp on spontaneous sex." John burst out laughing

"Cody!" Alex exclaimed

"Sorry Al." The young man said with a laugh

"It wouldn't necessarily. There's always birth control."

"Bree!"

"Bree's right."

"He's definitely a hottie, Cody. What time are we leaving? I want to freshen up."

"In like ten minutes."

"I'll be back." When Bree was gone Alex stared down John and Cody

"What was that you two?"

"What?"

"You're pissed about something John and don't say you're not because I can tell. And, Cody, I don't even know."

"What did I do?" Cody asked

"You know what you did."

"The sex thing? It wasn't that bad and it wasn't nearly as rude as saying to a gay man: I wish the two of you could make babies."

"On that point I will concede. So what's your problem?"

"I don't think we should get into this right now."

"Why?"

"Because it's going to lead to an argument and we don't have the time."

"Why would we argue,"

"I don't like Bree." John blurted out

"You don't?!" Alex asked genuinely shocked

"No."

"I'm ready for some sushi." Bree said meeting everyone in the living room

**Ambrosia Asian Bistro**

"So how did things go with the tuxes?"

"I think it went well. Codes and I made deposits on ours and I paid a holding fee for the other three so they don't have to order anything when the rest of the guys go to be fitted."

"Oh. Well done. Did you tell them where to go?"

"Yes I did."

"You've left me nothing to complain about, John."

"That was the plan."

"Are we still in budget?"

"I guess. Cody paid for our lunch today." Alex laughed

"That's not what I meant but thank you Cody."

"Well I had planned on spending money for the tux and the holding fee was only fifty bucks so I think we're still on budget."

"Nope. There goes our cake." Cody laughed

"You don't have a budget if $50 blew it...and in the event it did, I will buy you whatever kind of cake you want."

"Oooh," Alex said laughing almost evilly. "I don't think you know how expensive cakes are." Cody put his hands up

"I've looked at wedding cakes, Al. How many people are coming? I don't think you need 37 tiers."

"No, just like three. Did you and Randy have a cake?"

"Yep. Two tiers and we kept the top one."

"What happened to the bottom?"

"You don't want to know." Bree and Alex both squealed then started laughing

"Oh my God." John groaned

"Did you guys really?!"

"We are not talking about this." The young man said with a laugh

"It sounds so hot though." Bree stated

"Then let your imagination take it away because you're not getting any details from me."

"You're going to be my brother-in-law so I'm not going to think about it. That added on to the fact that I really like you and Randy, individually and as a couple, so I'd rather not think about you in the throes."

"Please don't. I'm sure it's not what you'd think anyway."

"Can we stop talking about this, please?" John practically begged. "Don't you want to talk some more about the wedding, baby?" Everyone at the table laughed at John

"Let's go back to this cake."

"I'll make a deal with you, Future Sister-In-Law,"

"Okay."

"If you let me pick it, I'll gift you a cake."

"That's so nice!"

"That is really nice, bud."

"Wait," Alex said. "You get to pick it?"

"Yes. I know your wedding is 20s themed so it'll fit with that."

"Oh my God," The woman said fanning herself. "I really want to take you up on the offer but I'm very uneasy about letting you design the cake without my input."

"What do you think I'll do to it? I'm not trying to sabotage you."

"Allie Cat – this is my brother." Cody smiled

"You have such a handsome face that I can't say no to. You can pick our cake."

"You guys can pick the flavors." He said looking at his phone

Doodle: this place sucks

Cody laughed

"It's Randy, sorry."

"How is he?"

"His friends invited him out and according to this message the place sucks."

Buggy: I'm sorry to hear that

Doodle: are you really?

Buggy: yes. Just because I'm not with you doesn't mean I don't want you to have a good time

Doodle: don't be sweet. It just makes me miss you even more. Come home soon

Buggy: aww, you're making me miss you more too. Quit it. let me know when you're home

Doodle: Of course. I love you

Buggy: I love you too

"He's so cute." Cody said putting his phone down

"Is he doing alright without you home? Was he able to find his ass to wipe it?"

"Johnny."

"What?! It's so weird seeing him like this."

"Oh you mean a grown-up?" John paused

"Yea I guess so."

"Randy is still very much a man and a fun person he just doesn't fuck every boy with a nice ass and a cute face anymore."

"He better not or I'll kill him. While I'm happy the two of you are together, if he cheats or hurts you I'll end his life."

"We know, Johnny. He takes your threats seriously but don't kill him alright? I kind of like the guy."

"Hold up," Bree said. "You're his best man and Randy's a groomsman?"

"Yes."

"Is it because he's married to your brother?"

"No. Randy's my best friend. We've known each other since third grade."

"You married your brother's best friend?"

"I did."

"How does that happen?"

"Apparently my little brother grew up and got hot in the eyes of my best friend Randy."

"You weren't mad?"

"No. I was irate and I punched him in the face when I found out."

"Do you remember the stand-off the two of you had on the stairs at mama's house?"

"Oh God." John said laughing. "I'm glad we didn't get in a fight."

"He never wanted to fight you."

"Yea...I wasn't really giving him a choice." The older man laughed loudly. "Mama! They're gonna fight!"

"Is that what you yelled?" Alex asked laughing too

"Yes! I didn't know what to do. John was coming down the stairs and Randy was taking his coat off...John told him that they were going to fight in the backyard because we don't live in a trailer. It was terrible." At that point everyone at the table was laughing

...

**John and Alex's Apartment**

The three had settled in for the night and were starting a movie when Alex turned to John

"Are you going to tell me why you don't like Bree?"

"Oh Jesus Christ, Alexandra, what does it matter? You didn't know all this time."

"But now I do know."

"One," John said holding up a finger. "She's very abrasive and I don't like it. The first time she and I met not only did she proceed to talk about what a "nice ass" I have all night but she kissed me on my lips."

"I'm sure it was just friendly."

"It doesn't matter how she intended it. I did not like it and where I come from you don't kiss your friends significant others on the mouth. Two," He said holding up another finger. "Bree is a whore."

"I'll admit that her morals are...questionable but you haven't been a saint all your life I'm sure."

"No I haven't so I know her type. She was hitting on my brother after knowing him a whopping 46 seconds."

"I apologize for that Cody."

"It's okay."

"So you don't like her because of that?"

"Don't you dare trivialize my reasons for not liking her."

"I'm not,"

"You are. _So you don't like her because of that? _What other reasons do I need? Her talking about my butt is not only disrespectful to me but to you as well. I don't like that."

"I wish you'd mentioned this earlier because now she's in our wedding and you don't even like her."

"It doesn't matter. I love you, Al. I'm doing it for you because I love _you_." Cody stood up and took his brother by the arm

"Come on, Johnny." He said aiding the man off the couch. They walked out onto the balcony and the younger man shut the door behind them. "Calm down, okay?"

"I'm really _really_ pissed off right now."

"I know. Why? There has to be more than her talking about your big butt. You know that thing is huge."

"I don't like her for that but what really did it was the night I gave Alex her new ring,"

"Uh-huh."

"We went to a friends' party. Well as I was walking into the kitchen to get us drinks I heard Bree talking to another bridesmaid about how she didn't understand why Al needed a new ring or why people thought she was Little Miss Perfect for working as a pediatric nurse."

"Did the other girl say anything?"

"Yea. She told her that she shouldn't talk about Alex that way and that working as any type of nurse is hard but especially one dealing with children."

"You need to tell her."

"How do I tell her that one of her supposed best friends was talking shit on her?"

"You'll find a way. I know that if it was me and I found out later, I'd be mad with you for not telling me."

"I don't want to do this."

"If you don't I will and she definitely won't like that."

"Fuck."

"Let's go." Almost against his will John went back inside

"Allie Cat?"

"Yes?"

"Okay, so I don't like Bree for the reasons that I mentioned but there's more."

"Oh?"

"The night I gave you that ring and we went to the party,"

"Go on."

"I overheard Bree talking to Jessie in the kitchen about her not understanding why you needed a new ring or why people think you're Little Miss Perfect for working as a pediatric nurse."

"That bitch said what?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Allie Cat?"

"Yes?"

"Okay, so I don't like Bree for the reasons that I mentioned but there's more."

"Oh?"

"The night I gave you that ring and we went to the party,"

"Go on."

"I overheard Bree talking to Jessie in the kitchen about her not understanding why you needed a new ring or why people think you're Little Miss Perfect for working as a pediatric nurse."

"That bitch said what?"

"She said,"

"I heard what you said John. What did Jessie say?"

"She said not to talk about you like that and working as a nurse for kids is hard work."

"I work with children who have fucking cancer! Do you know how hard it is to know that some of them won't ever go home?! Who the fuck does she think she is?! Where's my phone?" Cody quickly handed the woman her phone with the bright pink case

"Be calm."

"I am calm because if I weren't calm I wouldn't be asking for my phone. I would be in the bedroom putting my sneakers on and grabbing my keys so that I could drive to Bree's house and beat her ass."

"Hello?!" They heard someone yell on the other end of Alex's phone

"Jessie?"

"Yea, hey, what's up?"

"John just told me that he heard Bree talking about me to you at some party,"

"He heard that?"

"Yes he heard that!"

"Oh gosh...I'm so sorry I didn't tell you but the rest of us girls were so excited for you and when I talked to them we kinda decided against saying anything. Bree's talked about you before to each of us but none of the girls knew how to approach you about it."

"That fucking bitch."

"You're not going to fight her are you?"

"No and only because I have a career now but you know that old Alex would have." John and Cody stared at the woman with wide-eyes

"Am I on speakerphone?"

"Yea."

"Hi John."

"Hey Jess."

"Hi Jess."

"Who the hell is that?"

"John's brother."

"Oh the pretty one? Hi Cody." _The pretty one. _Cody mouthed to John who tried not laughing

"What are you going to do, girl?"

"She's out of the wedding...and my life."

"You know you have my support."

"Now I have to find another bridesmaid."

"You know Ella would love to do it."

"I know...now I feel even worse for choosing Bree and not her."

"Now is the time to make amends. When are you kicking her out?"

"After I get off the phone with you."

"I'll get off the phone then so you can do it as soon as possible."

"Oh thanks."

"I still think that we should take a trip over there and jump her." John could see his fiancée actually mulling over what her friend had just said

"Damn it that sounds so tempting."

"I mean why not?"

"Because both of you have careers, Jessie." He said speaking up. "Why are you such a bad influence?"

"At least I'm not a ho."

"You have a valid point but still."

"I can't do it Jessie." Alex said speaking up

"That's fine. Hey, White Boy, make sure you take care of my girl over there."

"Jessie stop calling him white boy!"

"He likes it. Goodnight!" The other woman said hanging up

"She's white." John said looking at his brother

"Then that makes her calling you White Boy even funnier."

"She is my favorite of Al's friends. That girl is a true thug at all of 5'3" with bright red hair." John's fiancée laughed

"Don't make me laugh right now. I'm calling Harvey Dent." The two men started laughing but stopped when they heard Bree answer the phone

"Hey Al."

"You're out of the wedding."

"What? Why?"

"I know you've been talking about me behind my back."

"What are you talking about?"

"Does Little Miss Perfect ring a bell, you cunt?"

"Oh my God...get off your high-horse, Alex. Surely that's not the most offensive thing anyone has said to or about you. And don't call me a cunt."

"I'm just calling you what you are. You're a dirty bitch who doesn't have any female friends because none of them trust you around their boyfriends and none of the guys you claim are you friends really are because you've fucked them all."

"Eat shit you,"

"Stop talking. I was only calling to let you know that you're out of the wedding and to not call me ever again. If you see me somewhere don't even acknowledge my presence."

"You can't just,"

"Oh yes I can! Bye bitch!" Alex made sure to block the number before deleting the contact. "I have such a headache right now." John swept the woman up in a hug

"You did well." Cody said

"Yea but I know I'll think of a bunch of things I should have said and be mad that I didn't think of them at the time."

"Don't worry about that. You got your point across." Alex sighed

"You ready for bed, babe?" She nodded into his shoulder and John picked the woman up and carried her to their room. Cody shut the TV off then cleaned up their glasses and took them to the kitchen. "You don't have to wash those." John said

"It's a habit. Is she okay?" He shook his head

"She's bawling her eyes out right now so I'm making her tea in the hopes that it'll calm her down so she can sleep."

"You're going to have to do a lot of cuddling tonight."

"That's the easy and fun part." Cody smiled

"My how you've grown up, Johnny."

"I know. I even surprise myself at times. Usually when a girl would cry, excluding mama and Lucy, I'd cringe and walk away...or tell them to go away."

"You're so much crueler than I'd ever known." John laughed then covered his mouth

"I can't sound like I'm having a good time out here." He said stirring honey into the drink. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight."

"'Night." Cody brushed his teeth then went to the guest room and stripped down to his underwear. He turned on the flat screen mounted on the wall and was instantly sucked in to the episode of First 48 that was playing

...

"Hello?"

"Hey babe!"

"Are we taking turns on who gets drunk this weekend?"

"Seems like it."

"You didn't drive home did you?"

"Nooo...no. Nope...we used a car service."

"So that's a no to whether or not you drove home?" Cody asked with a laugh

"Very funny, Cody." The older man slurred

"Did you at least have a good time or is that why you're drunk?"

"It was alright...things got better at the strip club. I got a dance from this one girl...she had the fattest ass. It was nice." The other man started to laugh

"You liked her just shaking that shit in your face, huh?"

"Yup." Cody loved his husband but he didn't think he would ever understand the man's love of women's asses in his face or them grinding on his lap

"What did you eat?" Randy laughed then hiccupped

"Fish and chips. What time are you coming home tomorrow? You know, you should just leave tonight."

"I haven't decided yet and no I shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"It's almost three in the morning and I'm too tired for one."

"What's the second reason?" Because one wasn't good enough

"There was some extra drama tonight and I don't want to leave without seeing if Alex is okay."

"Extra drama? What did John do?"

"He didn't do anything." Cody proceeded to give Randy the abridged version of the night's events

"What the hell?"

"I know."

"I didn't know the kids she works with have cancer."

"That makes two of us. I imagine it's just easier to say that you work with children then to get into all that other stuff. People are nosy and would want to ask questions I'm sure Alex doesn't want to answer."

"That makes perfect sense...I don't know if it's true but good theory, babe."

"Oh thank you."

"I'm in the bathroom. You might hear me peeing."

"I appreciate the heads up."

"Are you sure I can't convince you to come home sooner?"

"Not now after that comment about hearing you pee. Besides, you only want me home because you're drunk and want to have sex."

"That's not true since I want to have sex with you all the time anyway."

"Well just butter me up why don't you?"

"We can try that if you want." Cody laughed loudly

"You're disgusting."

"And you love it." After the whirl of the toilet stopped Randy could hear the other man laughing. "What's so funny?"

"We were talking about wedding cakes and Alex asked me if we had one," Randy laughed

"You didn't tell them what happened to it did you?"

"Not in detail."

"Oh man, we were picking icing out of places icing should never be for days."

"That was some good cake though."

"It was even better off your ass."

"I've got a nice ass." Cody said humbly

"Yea, about that,"

"I'll be home tomorrow, Randy."

"Fuck," The older man groaned. "I have to go then. I need to jerkoff before I go to bed and I'm getting sleepy."

"Alright. I'll give you the best blowjob when I get home."

"Damn right you are. I'm going to make you choke on it."

"Great fucking job, Randy, now I'm horny."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Randy said mockingly. "Goodnight, my love." He said before hanging up

"That son of a biscuit."

**Next Morning**

"Hey, bud. What are you doing up so early? Surely it wasn't to make us breakfast."

"I didn't sleep as late as I wanted to so after tossing and turning for hours I just got up and went for a run, your neighbors are very friendly by the way, came back here and took a shower then started breakfast when I saw the time."

"Let's back it up to the friendly neighbors' part."

"Quite a few of them whistled at me as I was running...pretty sure the guys upstairs are gay." John laughed

"We thought they were roommates but leave it to my pretty, gay brother to make them come out."

"Yea if I ever need a self-esteem boost I know to make a trip out here. How was your night?"

"Al cried until she fell asleep basically. Like, she would stop for a little bit and then start all over again."

"Awww. Well I hope she's in better spirits today."

"Me too."

"Are you guys talking about me?" They each turned and saw Alex's hair and then her walking toward them

"Your hair looks great." She guffawed

"Shut up, Cody."

"Just growl one time for me and give me claws. Come on, just a _rawr._" Cody said making his hand into a claw shape. That sent Alex into a fit of laughter

"What a jackass." She said regaining her breath. "What did you make for breakfast?"

"Fiesta potatoes, sausage and eggs."

"Thank you."

"Yea, thanks Codes."

"You're both very welcome. I'm going to leave around 12."

"I'm sure Randy's missing you a lot right now."

"Yea he told me how much last night in no uncertain terms." Alex laughed while John groaned. "Oh stop your whining."

"You're my little brother and I don't want to think about you with anyone."

"So you don't want to think about me and Randy doing it in the butt?"

"OH MY GOD!" John screamed as he ran from the kitchen

"Well I hope he comes back before the eggs get cold."

"You are so awful...I think you should come around more." Cody chuckled

**Later**

"I'm kinda sad that you're leaving." Alex said as she hugged Cody

"Me too. Have the two of you ever thought about moving to Colorado Springs?"

"No." John answered

"We could. I mean I'm sure my job will help with a transfer and I know you can get work, baby."

"Do you really want to move out there?" The woman shrugged

"I have friends there and I know you don't care for living out here all that much. At least if we move you'll be closer to your two favorite people." John looked down at his fiancée. "You don't have to lie. I know I'm your third favorite person after Cody and Randy...hell, I may be fourth because I forgot about Lucy."

"It would be my Lucy, my mom and then you actually."

"Johnny!" The woman just shook her head

"I'm joking. You're my number one girl."

"Uh-huh."

"But, yea, I guess after the wedding we can think about moving closer to Cody and his man."

"That would be nice. It would save all of us the two hour drive."

"That would be the greatest."

"Well when the time comes let me know if you need a realtor."

"You got it."

"Alright, I'll see you guys later."

"Get home safe and let me know when you're there."

"I will. Love you, Johnny."

"Love you too, bud."

"Love you too, Sister."

"Love you, Little Brother." Cody walked downstairs to his car, loaded his bag inside and settled in for the two hour drive back to Colorado Springs. After hitting some traffic he made it home in two and a half hours. He unlocked the front door and walked inside his home. Cody could hear the gentle hum of the Swiffer vacuum in the kitchen and saw Randy vacuuming the floor as he came around the corner

"Hey." Randy looked up, shut the vacuum off and crossed the space between him and Cody. When he reached the smaller man he wrapped his arms around him and kissed him deeply. They stood there kissing until Cody pulled away. "Oh my God. I'm going away more often." Randy just smirked as he walked over to the back sliding door to open it for Frankie who was scratching. Frankie came bolting into the house and to Cody's surprise he was followed by a fluffy puppy. "You did get me one!" Cody exclaimed hastily petting Frankie then turning his attention to the wolf-gray Eurasier

"Now did you really think I'd pass up getting you one?"

"Yes. I did. He's so cute...it is a he right?"

"It's a boy. I was going to buy cigars but I thought that would be overkill."

"It might have been. Oh my goodness...thank you so much!" Randy smiled

"You're welcome."

"What's his name?"

"I didn't name him because he's yours. I've been calling him boy and just whistling at him since Friday. He likes following Frankie so that made it easy."

"What should I name him?"

"I have no idea." Cody picked the dog up and held him in his arms

"Rook."

"Huh?"

"Rook is a black type of bird and a chess piece that can be black. The dog has a wolf-gray coat but his muzzle and all in this area is black and that really stands out to me...so his name is Rook."

"That's deep." The younger man laughed

"Thanks I think."

"No I meant that in a not sarcastic way."

"Thank you." The young man said leaning over for a kiss

"I'm so glad you're home." Randy said kissing his husband two more times

"I'm glad to be here. I secretly planted a seed while I was there."

"That could mean a few different things."

"What do you think I mean?"

"You got some girl pregnant."

"You are an idiot. I asked them if they ever thought about moving out here."

"And they said?"

"Well John said no but Alex said that they could."

"That would be awesome."

"They're going to talk about it after the wedding."

"Good plant. I'm glad it's not a baby."

"Why would I...I don't even think I could have sex with a girl."

"You don't find women attractive?"

"No."

"Like at all?"

"No. I can look at a woman and say she's pretty or beautiful but I'm not attracted to them. Alex for example is quite beautiful but she doesn't make me feel anything."

"Oh."

"Are you attracted to women? I feel like I should have known this."

"I'm actually not attracted to women but I find them attractive...if that makes any sense."

"Give me a minute to think on it."

"Can we think in the bedroom...naked?"

"I don't know. I kinda want to play with Rook right now."

"Did I cockblock myself?"

"Yea, you kinda did."

"Rook is only eight weeks old so you have plenty of time to play with him. I, on the other hand, have been on this earth for almost 25 years so I don't have much time left."

"So I should pity fuck you then? Because you're going to die eventually?"

"Can we just have sex please? I feel like I shouldn't have to ask you this."

"You don't really...I'm just making you work a little."

"I could be working something else right now."

"See you later, Rook." Cody said putting the dog down and heading to the bedroom

...

"Oh god, Cody, faster." As Cody sat atop his husband he alternated between rotating his hip and rolling them back and forth. "Shit, Cody...I'm gonna cum." That made the younger man move even faster. He kept moving even as he felt the man's member pulsating inside him. "Stop, stop...I'm going to die." Cody laughed a little as he made his dismount. "I know you didn't cum that time but I don't even care. I'll give you an IOU or something."

"Babe," Cody said kissing the still out-of-breath man. "We've been in bed for close to an hour and a half. Forty-five minutes of that was just you kissing and touching me every place possible. I'm perfectly okay with not climaxing that one time. I've enough already."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You were perfect as always. I don't need to see my boyfriend later for a nightcap."

"Cody."

"What?"

"That's not funny."

"Aw, I'm sorry." The smaller man said slithering down the bed

"What are you doing? Do not put that in your mouth." Randy groaned when Cody did in fact put _that_ in his mouth

**Later**

Cody was dipping the chicken for that night's dinner in buttermilk when his phone buzzed. Before he had the chance to read the message the screen went black. Sighing, he rinsed his hands and checked the phone

"I should crack this over your head."

"Why babe?"

"I'm up there making dinner and you text me asking to bring you a beer. Don't be rude."

"Honestly, I didn't think you'd bring it. I was surprised when I didn't hear you yell at me like I thought you would."

"Well I did so enjoy."

"I can already tell this is going to be the best damn beer of my life."

"Come upstairs in 20 minutes and set the table."

"But you wore me out, baby. We should just put a movie on and eat down here."

"You are such a baby. Come upstairs in 20 minutes and get your plate."

"So we're eating down here?"

"Yes." Cody said with a sigh

"Thank you, dear."

"Whatever."

"I love you!" Randy shouted as Cody stomped back upstairs

...

"Oh my God," Randy said chewing. "This is so good. I don't think I've ever complimented you on how well you cook."

"Thank you." Cody said yawning. The older man frowned

"We should have gone out for dinner. I should have taken you out."

"Why?"

"You drove over two hours back here from John's, we, um...caught up then you made dinner and you're tired. I could have at least saved you the hassle of cooking."

"Cooking isn't a hassle."

"Still. You do so much all the time; it's the least I could have done."

"Are you alright?"

"Am I alright? Yes. I'm fine. Why are you asking?"

"You're getting really mushy on me."

"I'm not getting mushy. I just care a lot about you, Cody."

"Ew."

"What?"

"I just came home to have a good time and honestly I'm feeling so emotional right now." Randy laughed

"You're so dumb." The younger man leaned over offering his lips to the other man who kissed them

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm in a cuddling mood tonight."

"I bet you are, Buggy." Cody smiled shyly at the acquired nickname Randy had given him for his love of cuddling and being a cuddle-bug. "Hand me your plate." Randy said standing. "You go get in bed and I'll clean up the kitchen then come join you."

"Normally I would put up some sort of protest but I'm pretty damn tired." Cody said dragging himself off the couch. He followed his husband up the steps that led from the basement

"Cody." Randy said after they reached the top step and the smaller man gave his bottom a smack

"You got a nice butt."

"I don't have a butt."

"It is flat but it's cute and it's mine."

"Since you've found it then I'll allow you to claim ownership." Cody chuckled as he walked to his bedroom. Although he had showered after the romp with Randy earlier, Cody took another then slipped into bed but sighed when he realized how thirsty he was. He threw the blanket back

"Babe?" Randy looked up and saw Cody's head poking around the corner

"Yes?"

"Can you bring me water? Your phone is on your night table so I couldn't text you."

"Give me five minutes? I'm waiting for the dogs to come inside."

"Okay but I'm _really_ parched."

"If you're that parched then get your own drink."

"What?" Cody asked popping around the corner again

"Huh?"

"I heard you say something."

"No you didn't." Randy swallowed hard when the normally bright blue eyes he adored turned dark and narrowed. "What?" He asked with a laugh

"I know you said something. Time's a tickin." Cody said going back to their room. A few minutes later Randy came into the room with the water. "What did you say?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Randy."

"Let it go. Did you shower again?"

"Yea, why?"

"That means I have to take one."

"It really doesn't but feel free to."

...

"Cody?"

"Hmm." He grumbled

"Are you sleeping already?!"

"Pretty much...I don't know what happened. Put my head on the pillow and boom."

"Well give me a kiss before you lose all consciousness." Cody sat up just a bit making Randy meet him the rest of the way for their goodnight kiss

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Are Rook and Frankie okay?"

"They're fine. Rook's in his kennel and Frankie is somewhere."

"Okay...goodnight."

"Goodnight babe." Randy smiled when Cody moved close and draped an arm around his middle. He placed a sweet kiss on the man's forehead and held him tight

**Ten Months Later: Hilton Garden Inn – Denver, CO**

"Hey." John said walking up to Randy and Cody who were sitting at the hotels bar

"Hey!" They each greeted him

"What's up? What time did you get here?"

"Not long ago."

"No. We just checked in, dropped our bags off and came down here."

"Alright. Well I'm going to take my stuff up then join you."

"Want us to order you a beer?"

"Yea...the three of us are doing shots when I come back." John said over his shoulder

"I swear since turning 21 he's trying to turn me into an alcoholic." Randy laughed

"You don't have to drink, ya know." Cody just stared at the other man. "You're right. When you're with John you do."

"I can't let him show up drunk to the rehearsal later. Alex is still mad about his bachelor party."

"Why is she mad at you though?" The older man asked laughing

"Because I'm supposed to be the responsible one."

"Oh what the fuck ever. John's a grown man and it was his bachelor party."

"I know. If I'm being honest, I don't even care that she was mad. John's my brother and I made sure he had a good time."

"If she really wanted something to be mad about then we could tell her about John almost getting arrested." Cody burst out laughing

"Holy shit...I'd forgotten about that!"

"Forgotten about what?" John asked

"You almost getting arrested the night of the bachelor party." John laughed

"I told y'all to let me go. I would have spent a few hours in the drunk tank, sobered up and been out. We could have kept the party going."

"That would have been such a bad fucking idea, Cena."

"But it would have been a good story to tell."

"How did you end up getting lost in the first place?"

"I don't even remember. One minute I was with the group then the next thing I know there are cop lights flashing and I'm about to get tasered."

"You were an absolute wreck, John."

"Eh, I had a good time though. Thanks again, bud. I didn't think you had it in you."

"I wasn't quite sure either but there I was, flirting with a cop who was so obviously gay, so you didn't wind up with a record." John and Cody looked at Randy who was laughing almost hysterically. "What's so funny?"

"I didn't realize how drunk I was that night until _just_ now. Had I been sober you flirting with a guy in front of me would have pissed me off but thinking back, I recall watching you and being like, _shit he's really working it over there. _I would have done whatever you were asking me."

"All I did was ask him in the most not drunk way possible if John could be let go since it was his bachelor party and all. I may or may not have batted my lashes and touched his arm a few times." John looked over at Randy

"I'm not even mad."

"Well Codes, if I haven't thanked you for flirting up a storm to save my ass then thank you. I really do appreciate it and I also know how seriously you take your relationship and marriage."

"It's cool but don't expect me to do it again."

"Well I'm getting married tomorrow so there won't be any more nights of such drunken debauchery."

"There could be if you move to Colorado Springs." John laughed

"Are you trying to get me in trouble, Randy?"

"Never. I was just merely saying."

"We probably will."

"What?" Cody and Randy asked at the same time

"Move out there where you guys are. Going to school out here was okay and by the time I finished I had a job and didn't want to leave it or Alex who'd I also met but the truth is I really don't like it out here. My boss is looking at getting me transferred."

"What about Alex?"

"They're trying to get her in at University of Colorado Health. Apparently hospitals and stuff stay in contact with one another in an attempt to keep all the good doctors and nurses."

"That's cool."

"Yea."

"Is she going to stay in pediatrics?" John sighed

"She will just to get the transfer but eventually Alex wants to do something else. It's hard to see sick kids all the time."

"I bet."

"Can't she still work with kids...just not the extremely sick ones?"

"I guess so. Whatever she decides to do, I'm going to support her."

"Good man, John."

"That's your contribution to this conversation?"

"Yes."

"What time does the rehearsal start?"

"6. It shouldn't take that long but we have reservations at Jax Fish House at 8. Hopefully, that'll give us time to rehearse a few times and have everyone make it over."

"How should we dress?"

"Nicely. Are you sure Alex and I don't need money? Jax Fish House is expensive...there are four dollar signs when you google it." Randy and Cody laughed

"You don't need money. Your groomsman decided to foot the bill."

"You guys have been fucking great. I mean you paid for my party, Cody bought our wedding cake and now you're paying for the rehearsal dinner. I knew I had good friends but I've been blown away."

"This means you have to stay married forever you know that right?"

"That's my plan. Speaking of the cake," John said looking at his brother

"It's going to make her cry."

"It's going to make her cry?"

"Yes."

"It almost made me cry." Randy said. "This one here even went so far as to find a vintage dish or holder, whatever it's called,"

"Pedestal."

"This one here found a vintage pedestal for the cake."

"You did?"

"Uh-huh." Cody said getting his phone out. He searched through the photo stream until he found what he was looking for. "Here it is."

"Codes." John said. "Bud...oh my God. Al is going to cry her eyes out. How much was this thing?"

"After all was said and done? Almost 1000 bucks."

"What?!"

"Yes. I thought Randy was going to beat me when I told him."

"Oh I wanted to beat you."

"You better not touch him." Cody laughed at how serious John turned and the audible gulp from Randy


	10. Chapter 10

**Later: Wedding Rehearsal Practice**

"Hi, Little Brother."

"Hi." Cody said hugging his soon to be sister-in-law

"Where's Ran?"

"He and Johnny stopped at the bathroom."

"I question their friendship sometimes." Cody laughed

"Well we had a lot to," He stopped realizing his mistake

"Had a lot to what?"

"We had a lot of too much fun, hey girl." Cody said with a smack of his lips and a snap of his fingers

"You," Alex started to laugh. "You're an idiot but they're drunk aren't they?"

"They're not drunk...but they're not sober either."

"The three of you are terrible."

"We're not."

"Mmhm...how's my cake?"

"John likes it."

"He saw it?!"

"A picture of it, yea."

"Let me see it."

"No. I'm surprising you, remember?"

"I changed my mind."

"That's fine but I haven't."

"Cody."

"What?" The man asked laughing. "You're going to love it. There's even a gift that comes with it."

"A gift? What kind of gift?"

"One that keeps on giving."

"Can I get a tiny peek?"

"Do I even want to know what this conversation is about? Are you hitting on my brother the evening before our wedding? How could you Alexandra?"

"John, please. We all know and have discussed that my self-esteem is not on a level where I can be with someone prettier than me which Cody is."

"I am not."

"Cody."

"Alright, maybe a little." Randy laughed

"Aww," Alex said looking over. "I think my brother's taken a liking to Lucy."

"Lucy who?" John asked. "If you think I'm overprotective of Cody who's a married man, imagine how I'll be when it comes to my little precious baby sister Lucy."

"Not to mention I'll be watching as well." Cody added

"And I'm sure Lucy will love that and won't rebel at all." Cody and John looked at each other

"She better not." They said in unison

"Okay, she won't." Alex said walking away. A few minutes later the wedding planner got everyone in the wedding party together and went over how the next day's ceremony would go. She made them practice once and it was an absolute disaster. People missed their cues; the wedding party had somehow gotten themselves out of order...the man and wife to be even ended up on the wrong side at the altar. After an hour and a half everyone managed to get the final two run-throughs perfect

**Jax Fish House**

"You would think that having kids in your wedding would slow down the rehearsal but it was us adults that fucked it up."

"Ooh, Johnny." Lucy cooed. The older man grabbed a dollar from the stack he had sitting on the table and handed it to the little girl

"Yea, it took us forever. It looks so easy when you see other peoples' weddings. Eh, who knew?" Alex commented

"What are you getting?" Randy asked leaning into Cody's ear

"Oh my God." Cody said with a shiver. "Do that again." The older man chortled

"Do what again?" He asked doing exactly what Cody had asked him to do. "What are you getting?"

"Hopefully you later."

"Well of course, baby, but I meant off the menu."

"I know you're generally not supposed to eat fish for dinner but I'm torn between the almond crusted halibut and grilled ahi. What about you?"

"The Mahi Mahi and that buttermilk bread."

"That bread does sound delicious. I think I'm going to have the chowder as well."

"Hey Cody?" Dean, one of John's friends and groomsmen called

"Yea?"

"You ready to make that speech tomorrow?"

"Ooh, that's right!" John exclaimed. "You have to make a speech...we're going to get a chant going for you."

"You're awfully excited, Johnny. Don't you know what best man toasts usually consist of?"

"Ooohhhhh!" The people at the table howled and the big cheesy grin on John's face disappeared

"Cody wouldn't dare."

"What beans would Cody be spilling with this speech?" Alex asked

"None, baby. That's why I said he wouldn't dare because it would require him to lie and we know that Cody is an angel and doesn't lie."

"Because you do all of the lying I see."

"Noo." John said kissing the woman's cheek. "No lies."

...

"What are you guys going to do?" Alex asked looking up at John

"You know what the two of them are going to do." She chuckled. "And that means I'll be trying not to hear it."

"They won't leave you hanging out in the suite by yourself but I'm sure they will get it in before bed." John shrugged

"I don't know what's going on honestly."

"I know that you don't like being told what to do and I don't like telling you what to do but I am asking that you not get drunk tonight."

"You have my word that I will not get drunk tonight. I think I've had enough to drink today, actually."

"I think so too."

"Alright you two!" Alex's older brother Adam yelled. "Wrap it up and go your separate ways. You'll see each other tomorrow. Say goodnight."

"When did he start running things?"

"I've no idea, John." John leaned down and kissed his soon-to-be wife deeply. "You're not going to kiss me at the altar like that are you?"

"No." He said with a laugh. "We're keeping that kiss short and sweet."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you too and I can't wait until 6 o' clock tomorrow evening." Alex smiled

"I can't either, babe."

"Goodnight."

"I'm saying goodnight now but you know I'm going to text you before bed."

"I wouldn't be able to sleep if you didn't."

**Hotel Suite**

"The fridge is full of water if you get thirsty, Johnny. I have a feeling Alex doesn't want you drinking." John laughed

"I can drink but she doesn't want me to get drunk. I'm foregoing all alcoholic beverages though."

"Marriage has made you soft already and you're not even married yet." Randy commented

"Randy." The tall man looked at his husband

"What?"

"Don't say that to him."

"I am not paying him any attention, Codes."

"That's good to know." Randy quipped

"Shut up, Orton."

"Are you going to let your brother speak to me that way, Cody?" The young man who was toying around on his phone looked up. "As your husband I feel like I'm owed some sort of loyalty."

"Blood is thicker than water."

"That's not the entire correct quote though."

"For the sake of this conversation that's the version I'm going to use."

"So wait," John said. "That's not the quote?"

"No."

"Then what the hell is it?"

"I don't know." Randy said. "I just know that there's more to it."

"The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb. Which actually means,"

"Shed blood is thicker than genetics." John supplied

"So you see," Cody and John both eyed Randy as he started speaking. "You know, never mind. Tough crowd." The other two men laughed. "You excited about tomorrow, Cena?"

"Um, I don't know if I'm excited, nervous or if I have to take a shit."

"It's probably a nervous excitement that's making you get the bubble guts and have to take a shit."

"You're probably right."

"The two of you are so gross when you're around each other." John and Randy just smiled

"My only regret right now is that the wedding is so late in the evening. I'm just ready to do it but I have to wait all day."

"Only regret right now." Randy said with a laugh

"What does that mean?" Cody asked. John sat there quietly since he wondered the same thing

"No...I just meant like," The tall man paused. "It was just the way John worded it, that's all. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Oh."

"You know that I don't regret marrying you or anything about our relationship."

"Well I didn't think you did until you laughed at that."

"It was the wording."

"Okay. I believe you."

"Nice save, Orton."

"Yea, I was about to be sleeping on the very edge of the bed with no blanket."

"And I would have turned the air way down."

"You're cold-blooded, bud." Cody smiled

**Next Morning**

John woke up about an hour before his alarm was set to go off. That made him happy because the night before he didn't think that he would sleep at all, let alone sleep for as long as he did. To work out some of the nervous energy he felt, the man dressed in a pair of shorts and t-shirt then headed to the hotels gym for a long workout

"Was that the door?" Randy asked pulling Cody closer to his body

"I think so." The young man said draping an arm around his husband's neck. "Johnny probably went down to the gym."

"I wonder if he got any sleep at all."

"I hope so. I don't want to get up yet."

"We're not getting up yet."

"You and I don't spend enough time together like this."

"No we don't. We're really busy and by the time we get in bed,"

"We just have sex." Cody finished making Randy laugh a little

"Should we limit the amount of sex we have then? Have some designated days? Like Monday, Wednesday and Friday...the other days we'll just lie in bed and cuddle."

"You know damn well that's not going to work."

"That's because you're so hot I can't resist you."

"I am not hot." Cody said

"You are."

"No I'm not. I'm cute and with my charming personality I'm elevated to really cute but certainly not hot."

"Are you serious right now?" Randy asked as he sat up a little and looked at his husband incredulously

"Yes."

"You're crazy."

"Thank you. Lay back down."

"I didn't think you had low self-esteem."

"I don't have low self-esteem. I just don't see myself as hot. I still have somewhat of a babyface so that makes me cute. No one's ever seen a hot baby."

"I didn't laugh but that was funnier than it should have been and you are hot, babe." The younger man kissed his husband

"But do you love me?"

"More than I did yesterday."

"Wanna have sex?"

"More than I did yesterday."

...

John had come back from the gym and waited for at the very least 45 minutes for Randy and or Cody to come from their room but neither man did. He ordered a smorgasbord of items for breakfast and showered while waiting for it to arrive. When John was done there was still no sign of Cody or Randy. There was a knock at the door when the food arrived and after the staff member set it up John was forced to go knock on the door

"Was that a knock?" Randy asked

"I think so." Cody laughed. "Watch this." He said getting up and going to the bedroom door. Breathing heavily he cracked the door and peeked outside. "Hey." Cody said

"Ewww," John said with a frown. "Can the two of you stop and come out here so I don't have to eat breakfast by myself?"

"Can you give us twenty minutes? Randy's in a groove."

"Cody." Randy said pulling the door open and revealing that he and Cody were both dressed

"That was so wrong." John said to his brother who laughed

"It was hilarious."

"If you're the only one laughing,"

"You'll laugh later."

"How'd you sleep?" Randy asked

"Surprisingly well."

"Hungry much?" John chuckled

"I am actually and couldn't figure out what I wanted to eat. Had one of you gotten up earlier all of this wouldn't have happened. I need adult supervision."

"Well that's the beauty of being married, Cena, you'll always have some supervision."

"That was my plan all along."

"Thank you." Randy said taking a plate from Cody

"I hope I don't offend either of you with this question but you always get Randy's drinks and get his plates and stuff ready so does that make you like, the woman?"

"Am I a woman, Johnny?"

"Well no but you've taken on the more "womanly" role it seems." That made Randy laugh

"I do things in the kitchen because Randy is a disaster,"

"Hey."

"You are. But other than that we don't have defined roles."

"Understandable."

"Womanly role." Cody muttered. "You should be punched in the mouth and I would if I didn't think it'd make Alex mad."

"I'm sorry, bud."

**Later: Embassy Suites Hotel – Bridal Suite**

"Hey Al,"

"Yea?"

"This was just sent over for you."

"What is it?"

"A gift from your hubby-to-be." Alex smiled and took the box pulling off the card before opening it

_Alexandra – _

_I've dreamed about this day for a long time. Today is the day that we become_

_husband and wife and I must say that I couldn't be_

_any happier. I love you with all my heart and I forever will._

_I cannot wait to see you later and when I do, I hope to_

_see you wearing these _

_Love you always – _

_John_

"Oh gosh," One of the bridesmaids wailed. "What are you doing?" Alex sat there fanning herself as the tears welled in her eyes

"Alex stop it. Your makeup is perfection so you can't cry."

"I can't help it."

"What did he get you?"

"I don't know. I haven't opened it."

"That must have been some love note he attached then."

"Open it already." The bride pulled the ivory ribbon on the box then cracked it open

"Oh my God," She whispered

"What?!" Yelled the other women in anticipation. Alex turned the box toward them

"We're going to need a touch up over here." Jessie quipped

"John and I saw these online one day and I fell in love with them." Alex said referring to the 20s vintage light gold and diamond chandelier earrings

"That's awesome that he remembered."

"They were $2500." She muttered

"Did you just say that they were two thousand five hundred dollars?"

"Yes."

"I think I'll need my makeup touched up too."

"What an absolute sweetheart." Alex just nodded as she cried

"What did you get for him?"

"Stupid cufflinks he wanted."

"Awww," The other women cooed

**Wellshire Event Center**

"You ready?" Randy asked his best friend of seventeen years. John nodded

"Yes. I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad to be here."

"And I'm sorry that neither you nor Cody felt comfortable enough to have anyone there for you guys. I would be crushed if you or him weren't here with me today."

"Fuck," Randy said. "Are you trying to make me cry, Cena?"

"Maybe."

"The hell for?" John chuckled

"I'm not really trying to make you cry, asshole. It's just that being here right now and having people here supporting Alexandra and I means a lot. I can't imagine doing it alone." The taller man shrugged

"When you're in love you don't need a room full of people but it would have been nice." The younger of the two men nodded

"I fucking knew it." Cody said walking in and seeing the men hugging. "I knew it all along. Alex is your beard and I don't even know what I am to you, Randy. Convenient?"

"You're my cook actually."

"Then I stand corrected. You ready, Johnny?"

"Yep."

"I just saw the bridesmaid limo and Alex's car pull up outside."

"Oh God." John howled. For a brief moment Randy thought he would have to catch the man if he fainted

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes. It just seemed sudden that's all."

"Uh-huh." Just then the coordinator knocked on the door and told the men that it was time to start. Cody gave his husband a quick kiss then walked down to the alter with his brother to stand as his best man

"I can't wait to see her." John whispered

"I know. She's going to look stunning."

"I've done well for myself."

"Yea because she is miles and miles out of your league." Cody said as the doors to the ceremony space opened. John gave him a side-eye. The wedding party marched down the aisle and took their places before the doors closed. When they opened again everyone in attendance stood as Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_ started to play. Cody and Randy who were the closest to him heard John's breath catch in his throat the moment he laid eyes on Alex in her Marisol vintage gown by Maggie Sottero

"Wow." Randy whispered. The woman beamed as she and her father walked closer and closer to the man who would take care of her the rest of her life. John let out a deep breath in an effort to stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks. It proved futile

"We are gathered here today in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together John and Alexandra in holy matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, since the first man and the first woman walked on earth. Therefore; it is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." During that moment John silently prayed that no crazy ex-girlfriend or lover of his would come barging through those doors. None did. "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"My wife and I do." Alex's father said. He took the hand of his daughter's that he held and one of John's then joined them together

"Thank you." John said quietly getting a nod of acknowledgment from the older man...

"...Those, whom God has joined together, let no man put asunder. In so much as Johnand Alexandra have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife. Seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss." The now married couple gave a tender but not obscene kiss. "Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you Mr. John and Mrs. Alexandra Cena."

The guests in attendance stood, clapped and cheered for the couple. Cody snuck a peek over his shoulder at his own husband who smiled down at him

...

John let out a soft grunt then looked down at his wife who was on her knees. He reached down and helped her off the floor

"Your blowjobs as Mrs. Cena are quite a bit better than when you were my fiancée." Alex wiped the corners of her mouth as she looked around for her tinted lip gloss

"Thanks for my earrings." John laughed

"Is that what that was about?"

"No. You're going to get some crazy ass sex later for these earrings."

"I love being married already." He said kissing the woman who then had to touch up her gloss again

"We have to go. I'm sure at this point no one is going to believe my freshening up story."

"Who cares? It's our wedding and we can do what we want."

"John."

"What?"

"The cocktail hour has been over for twenty minutes and the wedding party hasn't been introduced." John burst out laughing. The couple left the room given to them by the venue and started down the hall where everyone was waiting

"How long did it take to straighten your hair?"

"Oh my God...like three hours. Chelsea actually cut it because it was so long and I didn't know. It's usually so curly and all over the place I just never noticed."

"It looks pretty but I won't get myself used to seeing it like this."

"Yea, don't, unless you plan to learn how to use a flat iron."

"I'm sure it's not that hard."

"Well goddamn!" Dean said when John and Alex showed up. "What the hell? I'm hungry."

"Sorry guys."

"Sorry guys? Really man?"

"Is everyone ready?" The coordinator asked. "I'll let the DJ know to start the announcements."

After the guests and wedding party were served, Cody walked over to the DJ for the wireless microphone

"Ahem." He said making everyone laugh. "Before the night goes on and the drinks start flowing and my mouth is still PG, I'd like to give my toast...and don't worry – I'll keep it short and sweet. Um, it hasn't always been easy growing up in the footsteps of an older and more successful brother. He was always the first to do things; to win awards at school, to get girlfriends, to use the bathroom in the mornings... of course, I have learned a great deal from John always being first. I was, for instance, able to avoid some truly terrible haircuts. As you can see, that one's still relevant now." The guests, John included, laughed. "As John's little brother – I've also learned a great deal from him – more than I can ever say but I'm truly grateful." A collective _Awww_ went around the room. "Thank you." Cody said getting a laugh from the room. "But that's enough about me and John. What I really want to do is welcome Alex to the Cena family with open arms. As the years go on you'll find that we're a warm but opinionated bunch and having had conversations with you I know you're quite opinionated as well." Alex laughed and gently smacked the younger man. "Of all the dumb decisions John's made in his life I'm glad you weren't one of them."

"Cody!" Alex squeaked. He laughed

"You know I'm kidding!" John was impressed with his brother's speech. "But seriously, if John is as great a husband as he has been a brother and best friend to me then I know he and my new sister Alex will live out the rest of their days in happiness and bliss. I love you both and I wish you nothing but the best. Cheers." Cody said raising his flute of champagne. He hugged John when the man stood up

"That was great, bud. Thank you."

"Thank you for always being there for me. Protect and watch out for Alex now."

"As much as I'd like to just watch out for her, I still worry about you and Lucy."

"I understand but I'm grown...not to mention I have a husband who cares very much for me and has sacrificed just so that I was taken care of." John nodded

"True."

"That was nice, Cody." Alex said. "I didn't know I needed anymore brothers until I met you." Cody smiled

"You're a good person. I love my brother but just like Randy, he needed that person to settle him down and you're it. I respect that and the fact that you make him happy. Him being happy makes me happy."

"It's funny because he says the same thing about you."

"I've always been the more level headed of us two. I don't know why he'd ever question my decision on a mate."

"Randy's hot so I don't know why he'd question it either." Cody laughed

"While I agree, I'm not sure John sees him that way."

"I don't know. They worry me at times."

"You too?"

"Their bromance could turn into a romance real quick." Cody and Alex both started laughing

"I heard that." John said wiping his mouth with a napkin. "I don't like Randy."

"What?" Randy said leaning forward and looking down the long table. "You don't like me? Since when? What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything. I was talking to these two...you didn't hear them?"

"No. So you do like me?"

"Of course I like you, Orton. You're my boy."

"Oh, okay."

"You like me right?"

"Cena, you know I like you."

"Alright...we're cool then." Alex and Cody just shared a knowing look between them before sitting down to finish their dinner. The venue staff began clearing the plates of guests who had been served first and resetting the tables for dessert. Seeing the cake for the first time, Alex let out a scream

"Cody!"

"Yep, I'm gay. A girl just screamed my name and I didn't like it." Randy giggled

"My cake!" Alex said jumping out of her chair

"I guess I should get up there. I hope I cut this right." John said leaving the table

"At this rate Alex is just going to ram her hand in that thing. They won't need a knife." Randy said which made Cody laugh

"It's so beautiful." Alex said wiping her tears

"Is she crying?" Cody asked

"She is."

"Mission accomplished."

"You're awful." The woman looked over every detail of the 3-tier cake. She oohed and at the lacework that trimmed the bottom of each tier and awed at the edible flowers trimmed in gold

"It almost matches my dress."

"I noticed that."

"He did such a good job, John."

"He did. Those diamond things and the pearls are edible."

"They are?!"

"Uh-huh." John couldn't have been any more pleased with his wife's reaction to their wedding cake

"I love it so much."

"Do you want to cut it?"

"No."

"Al."

"But look at it, John. It's too pretty and perfect."

"We've got to cut it, babycakes."

**Later**

"You're a hilarious drunk." Randy said to his husband

"Who says I'm drunk?"

"I says."

"Why?"

"Well you're practically giving me a lap dance right now."

"I'm dancing."

"An even bigger sign that you're drunk. You don't dance."

"I know...I should probably stop drinking."

"Get up, babe."

"Why? Is my lap dancing that bad?"

"Yes and no." Randy said with a smile. "I need to go smoke and you're rubbing the hell out of my half-chub."

"What half? I don't feel anything."

"I'm going to push your ass on the floor. Get off me."

"Are you mad?"

"I'm getting there. Don't talk about my dick because you know I hate that."

"Babe," Cody said wrapping his arms around one of Randy's. "You know that I'm not trying to offend you."

"Short dick jokes are a strange way to _not_ offend someone. Get up." The younger man had to steady himself before standing after the other gave him a stiff nudge

"Oh my God." He said once Randy had walked away

"Are the two of you fighting?" Cody jumped at the voice

"Mama, you scared me. Why would you ask if we're fighting?"

"Because I was watching the two of you. What did you say to him?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"I did but I'm not telling you." The woman eyed her youngest son

"Stop drinking so much."

"I think I'm done for the night."

"Go make up with him."

"I'm going."

"And quit being such a little weasel."

"Mama I'm not," He stopped when he saw how the woman looked at him. "I'll try to stop."

"Good boy." Cody headed to the bathroom and emptied his at capacity bladder then washed his hands and went outside to find his husband. He saw the tall man in the shadows on the side of the building

"Babe?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry for what I said."

"You don't make the _jokes_ often but stop it so you don't have to come back and apologize to me. It's seems less genuine when you have to apologize for the same thing over and over."

"Now I really feel like shit."

"You should feel a little shitty."

"But you don't even have a small dick though." Randy chuckled

"I know so what the hell."

"How come you get so mad though?" Cody asked snaking his arms around Randy's middle

"It's just one of those things I don't find funny."

"And your reaction is to get mad?" He asked slipping his hands under the man's untucked shirttails

"Don't judge me."

"I'm not judging." The shorter man said looking up

"Stop trying to be cute."

"What are you doing?" Cody asked as the bigger man backed him up against the side of the building

"I'm not doing anything." Randy said trailing his fingertips along Cody's jaw. When they passed his lips the smaller man caught the pointer finger between his teeth and sucked it into his mouth. The older man moaned as Cody sucked the digit like it was his cock. "Don't do this now."

"Don't do what now?"

"What I know you're trying to do."

"Why not?"

"Be," Randy gasped. "Because we're outside at John's wedding." He finished with Cody's hand inside his pants massaging him

"I feel like you're trying to make a point but I'm completely missing it." Cody knew he was about to get what he wanted when Randy leaned down and kissed him hard. Their tongues swirling around in each other's mouths as they unfastened the other's pants

"Turn around, baby." The sexy tone of Randy's voice had Cody turning around so fast he almost spun a full 360 degrees. The older man bent over just so he was level with the man's ass then spread his cheeks, sticking his tongue deep inside and giving him a lick

"Oh, fuck." Cody gasped. Randy got him nice and wet before standing again and pushing inside slowly until his balls were flush against Cody's perfect ass. He roughly pulled the man against his chest as his hips began to move

"You need to keep quiet." He rasped in Cody's ear. "If you make too much noise I'll stop then make you finish me off." He said sliding his hand up to the man's throat and giving a squeeze. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, baby, I understand." Cody moaned. Quietly


	11. Chapter 11

Cody stood outside for a little while with Randy as he smoked another cigarette then went back inside to use the restroom before returning to the festivities

"Where've you been?" Evan asked when Cody walked up to the ice cream bar

"Outside with Randy."

"Doing what?"

"He was smoking." The small man raised a brow letting his friend know that he didn't believe his bullshit story. "What?! He was."

"Oh I believe that he was smoking but it was probably a post-sex smoke."

"What makes you say that?"

"You've been missing for a while. In all that time Randy would have smoked an entire pack of cigarettes...so I'm guessing there was some sex thrown in there too."

"Are these sprinkles mixed or did someone spill the chocolate in here with the rainbow?"

"Cody."

"You're judging me."

"No I'm not. Wade and I had sex in the car before we came in for the cocktail hour. I just want you to be honest."

"Wade's not too big for sex in a car?" Evan laughed

"He drives an Escalade so no, he's not too big. Plus I'm on top so we have,"

"Okay." Cody said holding up his hand. "But you guys seriously couldn't wait until later? _Before_ the cocktail hour?"

"Now look whose judging...besides, he and I had our own pre-_cock_tail."

"Oh God!" Cody said laughing. "You are so gross."

"Why's he gross?" Wade asked walking up to the men

"Wade." Evan said slightly jerking away. "You're crushing my hair."

"You and your hair."

"He's got nice hair."

"Not going to argue that point but really."

"Take a little solace in the fact that you'll really get to mess it up later." Wade smirked and nodded

"Where have you been?" He asked Randy

"Well I just came from the bathroom if you must know, nosy. I smoked a few cigarettes before that."

"You really need to give that up. It's bad for you. You let him smoke, Cody?"

"I actually don't mind that he smokes. If and when Randy's ready to quit then he will and if he needs my help then I will help him."

"And that's why he's bae."

"Do you want ice cream?"

"You know I want some ice cream."

"I'll bring it to you."

"Thank you, baby." Randy said giving Cody a kiss. "Make sure I get some nuts on there, please."

"Oh I'll make sure you have some nuts." Cody mumbled. The men quickly helped themselves to the ice cream and different toppings since a line had started to form behind them

"Thank you." Randy said taking his treat from Cody. "What are these?"

"Candied walnuts."

"Ooh," Randy cooed, his eyes lighting up

"Are they having kids?" Evan asked

"I assume so."

"Well yea but I meant anytime soon." Cody shrugged

"I have no idea. I would think they'd want a house or something before they have a baby. That's what I would do at least."

"You and Randy have a house so when's your baby coming?" Cody eyed his best friend

"I'm still in school for one,"

"What's for two?" Evan asked

"I'm not willing to ruin my body for a kid." The men at the table laughed

"Ugh," Randy sighed. "You're so selfish."

"Have either of you thought about kids though? Seriously?"

"Have the two of you?"

"I don't know if I'd want kids with Wade." Everyone looked at Wade who appeared shocked

"What? Why?"

"Would you be able to handle something like that?"

"Why not?"

"I don't know...it's something that we would need to talk about. A lot."

"Are you alright, Ev? Because I feel like you're not happy with me right now."

"I'm happy with you."

"But you just said that you don't know if you'd want kids with me. How am I supposed to take that?"

"However you want, I guess. I don't know."

"This is about the cheating, isn't it?"

"Yes. It is. I'm fine being with you but I'm not sure if I'd want to raise a child with you. It's no big deal for me to leave but then if I did, I'd be taking our kid away from you." Randy and Cody sat there their eyes darting back and forth as the ice cream they'd waited all day for melted

"I'm never going to cheat on you again, munchkin."

"And I believe you but there's that .5% chance that you could."

"There is no chance that I will."

"I thought that too." Cody felt bad for his friend who he knew wanted to have a child someday. They used to talk about it when they were kids themselves. Now here Evan was with a man who did love him but who also cheated. Deciding to adopt a child with Wade would be a difficult decision. Randy looked down when he felt his husband reaching for his hand underneath the table and grasped the slightly smaller hand in his

"I'm really gobsmacked that you feel this way. Don't you know how much I love you?"

"Yes...but you did then too."

"I want to spend now and until the end of my days with you, Evan. I'm not going to cheat again and I sure as hell wouldn't when there's a kid involved. I'm a better man than that."

"Look, Wade, I'm not ruling it out because I do love and want to be with you but we're going to need to do some serious talking about all of it."

"Maybe the two of you need counselling." Cody suggested

"If Evan wants to do counselling, if that would help, then I'll do it. I have no qualms about doing it."

"I'm not trying to be all in your business Ev, but I do know how much you want kids and that you do love Wade even if he made such an idiotic decision that could have cost him the best thing he's got going."

"Cody." Randy said quietly

"Well I do want at least one kid and I don't want to leave you."

"I don't want you to leave me. You did it once and I did not like it."

"Oh sorry." Evan said sarcastically

As the reception started to wind down more of the 150 or so guests began to leave until there was just the immediate family of the bride and groom left

"I'm so tired."

"Me too, Allie Cat...like I'm not even thinking about all the positions I'd like to get you into. Wait – I take that back because there is one."

"Which is?"

"Little spoon so we can cuddle and go to bed." Alex laughed

"Would you be disappointed if we didn't have sex tonight?"

"Not at all. I get to spend the rest of my life with you so I've won already."

"Oh smooth." John smiled before kissing her

"I'm being serious though. I love you and I'm so happy we're married." The woman smiled and wrapped her new husband in a big hug

"As am I and I love you too."

"What time are you two leaving for your honeymoon?"

"Our flight's at 7:30."

"When are you leaving here? Shouldn't you be gone already?"

"Everyone keeps asking us that. I guess if we were leaving sooner yes but we're not so we wanted to stick around. The day was about us and all and we want to continue basking in that."

"Well said, babe." Alex complimented. Randy eyed them both

"Are you and Cody on your way out?"

"Mmhm."

"Where is he?"

"Bathroom."

"There he is." Alex pointed out

"Are you guys leaving now?" Cody asked

"Pretty soon...we'll probably say bye to our parents and then head out." He nodded

"Well have fun on your honeymoon and make a baby so I can be an uncle."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." John said taking a step back. "What if I want to be an uncle? The two of you have been married longer and you have the room for a kid."

"I'm still in school though so...your move."

"Let us get a house first then talk babies." Alex said. "The two of you can find a surrogate and I'll get pregnant then our kids can grow up together." The three men stood there looking at the woman

"That's actually not a bad idea."

"I know, John. I thought of it. That way we'd have time to buy a house and Cody would have time to finish school. Of course it doesn't have to happen but it's an awesome plan."

"Give it up one time for my wife ladies and, well gentleman and gentleman."

"Let's slow clap it out for your boo." Randy said

"Yes. Slow clap it out for my girl." The woman did a very dainty curtsy as the men clapped. After the standing ovation, Randy and Cody wished the couple luck again and bid them adieu

**Ten Months Later **

"Hi baby!" Randy said happily as he walked into his home

"Hi." Cody said smiling at him. By taking extra classes when he could, Cody was able to earn enough credits to graduate an entire semester early. While the gym ordered the equipment and organized a space for his new classes he was given paid time off and with that time he and Randy took a vacation to St. Philip, Barbados for their one year wedding anniversary. Neither man considered himself a romantic but during their stay it seemed as if they'd fallen in love with each other all over again, and maybe, loved each other even more by the end of the five day trip. When they returned, Cody did things around the house making it cozier while Randy was at work. With another estimated two weeks off the man found himself pinning many projects to his Pinterest board to keep himself from going stir crazy

"How was your day?"

"I got the pictures back from our vacation and framed the really good ones and picked some that I want to put in a collage frame...I have to find or make the right frame though. Then I finished that wall piece I wanted to do with the mirrors."

"Where is it?"

"Downstairs near the bar. I needed someone here to make sure I hang it properly."

"We can take a look at it later if you want."

"Okay."

"Now, where're John and Alex?"

"Still out looking at houses I suppose."

"Shit...how long have they been out there? I haven't been gone exactly eight hours but damn near."

"Why _are_ you home this early?"

"Wanted to utilize my nice office space downstairs."

"Oh...well while we're down there you can help me with that mirror. It's heavy as fuck."

"That's exactly what I want to hear after a long day at work...that I have to help lift a heavy ass mirror."

"You haven't even been at work all day, first off."

"But I'm not done working yet so,"

"So...what? So there? You told me?"

"Ugh." Randy sighed. "Oh, one of the women at my job would like to know if you could make her one of those shelf things you did downstairs."

"How the hell does she know about that?"

"There's a picture on my desk and it's partially in the background. She's a picture creep I guess and saw it. She asked where we got it." Cody laughed

"And you had to tell her it was me who made it?"

"I'm giving credit where credit's due, babe."

"I guess I can make her one. I don't remember how much it costs but she can start with fifty bucks and if I need more I'll just pay out of pocket and she can reimburse me. If I use less then I'll give back her change."

"I will let her know your plan."

"Okay. Is she going to pick it up because I don't do delivery?"

"You're so snooty." Randy said as he picked the other man up and sat him on the countertop

"I am not. I'm a nice person and everyone loves me."

"They love you because you bat those big blue eyes at them and you wear sweatpants which I fucking hate." Cody laughed

"I only bat my eyes at you and no one gives a shit about me and sweatpants except you."

"Are you wearing underwear?" Randy asked pulling at the elastic band of the pants

"Yes I'm wearing underwear." The younger man replied slapping the hand away

"Well you're bulging a little so I didn't know."

"Well I bulge a little when you're around."

"Oh is that right?" The older man asked teasingly kissing the other

"Uh-huh."

"But what if I want you to bulge more than a little?"

"Let's see what you can do." Up for the challenge, Randy kissed his husband passionately as he pulled him forward and close to his body. Cody pulled the tailored shirt the tall man wore from his slacks and slid his hands underneath, moaning when he felt the hard muscles in his hands. It was then Randy's turn to moan as Cody rutted against him

"Oh c'mon you two." John said walking into the kitchen with Alex

"John."

"What?"

"This is their home."

"But I've put a glass on that counter."

"Not only do I clean up, Johnny, but my butt is clean too."

"I don't want to know anything about your butt." Cody rolled his eyes

"I'm going to change my clothes then finish up some work I have to do." Randy said kissing his husband before walking away. Cody slid off the counter

"Are you guys okay with Mexican food for dinner?"

"Sounds good to me." Alex said

"I'm fine with that as long as you clean that space off." The young man grabbed a towel and tossed it at his brother who caught it and tossed it back with a smile

"How was house hunting today?"

"Annoying like it was yesterday and the day before." John received a stern look from both his wife and brother. "I don't know how the two of you did it."

"Randy gave me a budget, for starters. Then he and I made a list, a short one, of what we wanted and what we didn't want and gave it to the realtor. His job was to find everything we wanted, or close to it, within our price range and he did. We love this house."

"We saw two really nice ones, well three but two were within walking distance of here. John says we need to look over the paperwork and do another walk-through before committing."

"He's right but I really hope you choose one within walking distance."

"Do you have pictures?" Randy asked popping up

"Mmhm." Alex started to dig in her bag

"How can you find anything in that bag?"

"I hate that bag." John commented

"But it's fine when I'm carrying your shit around right? Besides, this is a Louis Vuitton _Neverfull_ so it's huge."

"One of the worst purchases I've ever made."

"Shut up John before I stuff you in it." Randy and Cody laughed at the woman's threat. "Here they are!" She said holding up some papers

"Can it be found on the Internet? I can just look it up on my iPad." Alex glared at her brother-in-law. "What?"

"I looked all around and now you ask about an iPad."

"If you guys do find it on there save it so I can see it later. I have to get back to work now." Randy said leaving the kitchen and heading down to the basement

"It's here. This is the second one."

"I'm not even going to lie," Cody said. "Right off the bat I hate the outside of it."

"I think it has character."

"I think that it would look better if we painted those red shutters and door." The younger man nodded

"I could see that." He scanned through to the third picture. "Oh wow, this place is huge."

"Five bedrooms and three bathrooms."

"Is this in walking distance?"

"Yep."

"I'm sold on it."

"You're not buying it." John said

"You're right, I'm not, you ass. There's so much space but I can totally see the two of you here...get some bigger furniture with nice patterns. It'll be great." Alex looked at John and smiled. "I'd talk them down on the price though." John returned the smile

"Not gonna lie,"

"You have a habit of not doing that." John quipped

"But I don't like the cooktop...everything else about the kitchen I am in love with. I wanted double ovens."

"You can walk over and cook anytime."

"Oh thank you." Cody said with a laugh. "Wait a second," He said getting to the last picture. "That water feature is in this area."

"Yea, I told you we would be within walking distance."

"CODY!" The three heard Randy yell. Instead of screaming from where he was Cody walked to the top of the basement staircase

"What Randy?"

"Did the lawn guys come today? I forgot to look before I came in the house."

"Yes. They cut the grass and weeded all the landscaping."

"Okay."

"Neither of you cut the grass?" John asked

"No. I don't have the time and Randy just won't. If he wants to pay for a lawn service and it doesn't affect our regular bills then he can go right ahead."

"Will we be bothering Randy if we go downstairs?" Cody shook his head

"Not unless you plan to do a lot of screaming when you get down there."

"Nope, no screaming. Just a little more house discussion and maybe talk of another _Neverfull _bag."

"I ain't buying you shit while we're trying to buy a house...especially not one of those ridiculous bags."

"What about after?"

"Alexandra."

"What? Is that a no?"

"We'll see." Cody thought the big softy that his brother was with his wife was cute

...

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" Cody asked walking over to the wet bar

"I just got myself a beer so I'm okay, bud."

"What kind of wine are you having, Little Brother?" Alex asked peeking over the back of the couch. "Because I know you're having a glass."

"I'm just having a little red from a bottle I opened the other day. You want some?"

"Yes please." Cody poured two glasses of red wine. "Thank you." The lone woman said taking her glass

"You're welcome." The young man went over to where his husband sat behind his desk

"I'm not done yet, Cody." Randy said turning his chair around allowing the smaller man to sit in his lap

"How come?"

"Because I'm not done and still working."

"Be done already." Cody said turning sideways and curling into the larger man's lap. "I left you alone for over an hour."

"I know and I haven't finished."

"I need to teach you time management then." Randy chuckled

"Cut it out." He said when a warm hand made its way under his shirt

"Spend time with me." The older man looked down into Cody's sparkling blue eyes and without a single word he saved his project and put the computer to sleep. Alex looked at John when she felt a tug on her hair

"Quit creepin on them."

"But they're so cute." He hooked a finger in the back of the woman's jeans and pulled her down. "My wine!" John laughed

"I've stopped working, now what?" Randy asked looking down at Cody. Cody smiled and Randy smiled. "It drives me crazy how beautiful you are."

"You're not so bad looking yourself."

"Oh thanks. Hold on." The younger man wrapped his arms around the larger man's neck while Randy slipped an arm under his legs then stood up. He walked them over to the couch where John and Alex were and sat down

"Done?" John asked

"So I'm told."

"Go back!" Cody yelled coughing on a sip of wine

"Oh God," Randy groaned. "Could you be anymore thirsty?"

"You want to watch Kitchen Nightmares?"

"No. He wants to watch Gordon Ramsay."

"He is hot in an angry, yet dominating way." John eyed his wife

"Thank you." Cody said

"Whatever," Randy said. "There's something weird about you wanting to bang this old guy."

"I bang you."

"I'm not old enough to be your dad."

"Stop giving me shit about my thing for Ramsay, okay? It's not like I imagine you're him when we have sex." Alex and John started laughing

"Do you?" The tall man asked quietly

"What?! No! Babe," The smaller man sat upright and looked his husband in the eyes. "Of course I don't imagine that you're Gordon Ramsay. I've only ever been with one man in my life and that's you. Whether I'm fantasizing or really in an intimate setting...it's always been you."

"Normally I'd give you both shit but that was touching as hell and I can't even fuck with you about it." John said

"Is there room for a third person in your relationship?" Alex asked

**Later**

"Did you chop all this lettuce?"

"Girl, no. It cost a little extra buying it already shredded but I've cut myself one too many times chopping lettuce to care."

"Do you not know how to use knives?"

"I can but there's something about lettuce that messes me up."

"What are you guys going to do about a house? You've been transferred and stay here for work but you're still paying for your apartment."

"Do you know what I just heard?" John asked. "I heard 'the two of you need to hurry up and find a place to live so you can get the hell out of my house'. That's what I heard."

"Would I like it to just be my husband and our dogs here? Yes but that's strictly for private reasons. The two of you are family and are more than welcome to stay as long as you need. I'm just saying that it has to be hard on you having to pay for a place in which you don't live and having to stay in a place that's not your own...especially as newlyweds."

"You never got a chance to see the pictures but we've narrowed it down to two and we're meeting with the realtor tomorrow afternoon."

"I'm really excited about this." Cody replied. "Now if there was only some way to get My Lucy here and Ev, things would be perfect."

"What about mama and dad?"

"They keep home base in Thornton. After all, we need somewhere to go for Thanksgiving every year."

"How long are we going to keep having mama make Thanksgiving dinner for all of us though?" John asked his brother

"I don't know but in my defense I actually help her cook instead of just showing up hungry." Cody said looking pointedly at John. "And since the two of you are moving out here then we could probably start having it here. Mama and dad can stay with you guys and Randy's family can stay here or both families can stay with us and Al's family can stay with you guys if they want to have Thanksgiving with us." The youngest man said while making another plate for Randy who smiled graciously when accepting it

"That's a great idea but my parents would have to stay longer than a day or two before or after."

"I'm leaving that up to you and John because that's none of my business."

"You put ideas in her head and now it's none of your business."

"Sorry." Cody said totally not sorry

"I think it's a good idea." Randy said speaking for the first time in a long time

"It speaks." John gasped

"I was appreciating this delicious meal that my husband cooked."

"Two times over."

"Shut your mouth, Cena. Anyway," He said now directing his comments toward Alex. "The huge family Thanksgiving sounds like a good idea to me and the holidays are significant in a way." Everyone stared at Randy. "I don't mean that but for the four of us. You having to come back is the reason Cody and I reconnected. The rest of the family met Alex on Thanksgiving,"

"Oh!" They all shouted

"Now you see where I was going with that?"

"Good connection, babe."

"I think better on a full stomach."

"Let's see if Al and I get a house before we go planning any holidays, okay?"

...

"Do you have to put underwear on, babe?" Cody paused holding a pair of underwear in his hand

"Well this's normally how I sleep."

"Sleep naked tonight." Randy said throwing the sheets back on Cody's side of the bed and patting the area

"That is a little scary." The young man said with a laugh

"Come on...let's naked cuddle." Randy smiled to himself as he watched his husband's backside while he moved across the room. Cody put the underwear back in his top drawer and closed it

"Happy?" He asked sliding between the sheets

"Not yet." He moved closer to the older man and threw a leg over as he settled against Randy's chest. "Now I am." Randy said with a contented sigh

"Big baby." The young man said running his fingers through the older man's wispy chest hair

"I am a big baby when I'm around you. I don't know what – Cody." Randy said stopping mid-sentence

"What?"

"You just licked my nipple out of nowhere."

"I was just trying to see if my tongue could reach it from here."

"And now that you know it can?"

"I am pleased." Randy laughed

"It's hilarious that you're so entertained by yourself."

"My talents...because that takes talent."

"I know all about your tongue and how talented it is."

"Heeyyy." The older man laughed again

"Do you remember the first time we kissed?" Cody lay there for a few brief moments before nodding his head

"Yea. It was that time I got stuck at your apartment and we watched that terrible movie."

"We've been together long enough now so I can confess that I didn't really pay attention to the TV."

"That's not a confession. I knew you weren't paying attention and honestly I wasn't either but I saw more of it than you."

"I tried but all I kept thinking about was kissing you."

"Same here but I'm low-key with my lust. I wanted to have sex with you or at least have some type of sexual contact but one, I didn't know you and two, I was a virgin...I'd had no real experience either and didn't want to be disappointing."

"Oh my God," Randy said. "I'm so glad I didn't know that at the time because I would have tried to talk you into doing something and with my record back then I could have very well lost interest in you and missed out on living a great life with you now."

"You wouldn't have talked me into anything. I was scared...like, so scared."

"I'm sure I could have and you did not kiss like you were scared that's for damn sure. If memory serves, you were grinding on me."

"That's a natural reaction. I have no clue what I would have done if you didn't decide to stop."

"I could have smooth talked you into something, don't worry."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really."

"Well I appreciate you not doing that since I'm sure I would have regretted it. I wasn't ready."

"I was hesitant even when you told me you _were_ ready. Obviously I'd wanted to but then I'd grown to really like you so I couldn't just throw you down like I usually would."

"You did a wonderful job, babe. You respected that I wanted to wait and even after telling you I was ready and you didn't treat me like some random piece of ass when the time came."

"Well you're not a random piece of ass...you never were." Randy said wrapping the smaller man up in his arms

"And do you love me?"

"Mmhm," The older man hummed. "Way more than I did yesterday but not as much as I will tomorrow."

"Goodness, I love you too."

**Oops, forgot to post on Monday!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Eighteen Months Later**

When Randy heard the front door slam shut, he got up from his desk and proceeded to go upstairs to greet the man who just arrived

"Hey my little cutie with a booty." He said when he saw Cody bent over removing his sneakers

"Hey." Cody said laughing

"I'm glad you're home."

"Why? Did you miss me?"

"Yes and no." The young man frowned. "That's adorable but stop it."

"Why are you glad I'm home, Randy? This better not be some sex thing."

"It's not a sex thing, shut up. Mom called and told me that they're on the way here."

"You're right, it's not a sex thing but I'm still excited. Are you done working?"

"Yes I am. Need me to do anything?"

"Just me, come on." Randy smirked

"God, I love how horny you are all the time." He said already removing his shirt. The men left a trail of clothes behind them as they walked to the bathroom. Cody turned the shower on and stepped inside with Randy right behind him. He pushed the smaller man against the cool tiled shower wall then kissed him deeply. Cody raked his nails down his husband's strong shoulders

"Babe," Cody rasped. "Let me," He moved away from the wall and dropped to his knees not even bothered that the water was pelting the top of his head. He licked up and down the other man's shaft, coating it generously then sucked the cock into his mouth

"Shit," Randy groaned running a hand over his shorn head. He watched as the man who was down on his knees feasted on the throbbing cock in his mouth. Cody pulled back until he held the tip between his lips then looked up as he stuck his tongue out and flicked the slit. Randy growled and grabbed the man roughly

"But I wasn't done. I wanted to make you cum, baby."

"Oh you will but not that way." He said turning the man toward the wall and reaching for the lube they kept in the shower. Cody placed his hands high on the wall while the tall man prepped his hole. "Bend forward a little more." He did and the angle exposed more of him to the man standing behind him. Randy teased the hole briefly then pushed his dick inside

"Fuck!" Cody shouted at the burn. Randy added more lubricant and gave a few soft strokes before gripping the younger man's waist and slamming into him. Cody pushed back as he met his husband's thrusts. "Oh, fuck me harder, Randy!"

...

"That may have been a little too hard." Cody said finely chopping onions for the meatballs he was serving later

"I only did what I was told. Are you okay?"

"You sure did." The young man said with a smirk. "I'll be fine...we just won't be doing that again."

"Well you mean until tomorrow, right?"

"Mmhm." Randy chuckled

"What am I doing with this chicken?"

"Dip it in that rub, the brown sugar, the rub again and then more sugar and stick the pieces on that."

"Dip, dip, dip, and dip...got it." Cody laughed but stopped when the doorbell rang

"My mommy's here!" He said wiping his hands and skipping toward the front door. Randy smiled but kept his focus on the chicken so he didn't mess it up. "Mama!" Cody said opening the door

"My baby boy!" The woman replied hugging her son

"The two of you just saw each other at Thanksgiving." Mr. Cena commented

"A boy can never see his mother enough."

"But a man can and Cody is a man."

"You sound jealous, dear."

"Come in, come in. Hey Luce!"

"Hi Cody."

"Hold it!" They heard as Cody tried shutting the door. He opened it wider for John and Alex who had just walked up on the porch. "Hi mama." John said

"Hi, my son. Hi there, Alex."

"Hi mom...everyone. Hi Rook." Alex said to the dog that was happily beating her with his wagging tail. "Sorry I couldn't get here sooner, Cody."

"It's fine. I haven't been here that long myself."

"Okay. I'll just wash my hands and get in there."

"You can take over with this chicken." Randy said

"No, I think you're doing a good job. I can do something else."

"Oh, thanks."

"You're welcome."

"There's no water in here, Cody." Lucy said standing near Frankie and Rook who were seated next to their bowls and waiting patiently

"Can you get them water for me and feed them, please?"

"Okay."

"There's a container of dog food on the floor in the pantry. Frankie gets two scoops and Rook gets one."

"Okay."

"So when are your parents getting here, Alex?"

"When I spoke to my mom this morning she said early tomorrow afternoon. I'm pretty excited about them coming and all of us spending Christmas together in our house."

"How many trees did the two of you end up getting?"

"Just two."

"How many did you guys get? I see the one."

"Two...well two and a half if you count the mini tree in our bathroom."

"Where's the other one?"

"Basement."

"Wait – you have a tree in your bathroom?"

"It's a mini tree, Johnny. I put it on the vanity between the two sinks."

"Now this I have to see." John said leaving the kitchen and making a beeline to the en suite bathroom

"He's all up in our shit."

"Well he's not rifling through the medicine cabinets or anything." Cody replied with a laugh. "Even if he did there would just be medicine." In the bathroom John admired the lit mini tree but on his way out he spotted the _shower lube_ and laughed as he shook his head

"That's not a bad idea." He said to himself. "It's cute and really puts you in a holiday mood." He said to everyone in the kitchen

"Doesn't it?!" Cody said happily

"Can you put my hair up for me, J? I don't want to touch it." John took the stretched hair tie off his wife's wrist then expertly grabbed her hair and put it in a perfectly centered and neat bun

"Color me impressed." Mrs. Cena said

"I've had a lot of practice." John said with a chuckle. "Al tends to forget quite often about her mane before she starts cooking. I can also French braid if anyone's interested."

"Did you just call my hair a mane?"

"Yes. It's quite large. I swear it's twice your weight." The group of adults laughed

"John."

"What, babe?" He asked laughing

"You know that my hair is not that big."

"It has its own personality."

"John!" The woman said laughing. "Stop it."

...

"What's on the menu for Christmas dinner, Alex?" Mr. Cena asked the woman as they sat around the table

"Oh, um, smoked pulled turkey, ham, whole roasted chickens," As the woman sat there thinking Cody spoke up

"Was that enough marinade and rub?"

"Yes and they both smelled so good. I though John was going to eat an entire raw chicken."

"That shit smelled amazing."

"Ooh." John handed over a dollar to his little sister

"There's seasoned rice, corn, broccoli salad – I can't remember all of it now but it's a good menu so do not worry."

"Are you cooking all of it?" Alex's mother-in-law asked

"No. My mom and Cody are helping...you are walking over, right?"

"I don't know about walking in this weather but I will definitely be over to lend my helping hands. What time are we thinking?"

"Before noon if you can."

"Aw, man." Randy groaned

"What?"

"That means you have to get up early."

"We're talking about Christmas so we'll all be up early anyhow."

"Still," The tall man mumbled which eared an under the table slap to his leg from Cody

**Later: John and Alex's House**

John rolled over and kissed his wife's barely noticeable belly as she sipped the peppermint tea he'd made her

"Are you going to make it through Christmas dinner, baby?"

"I should be fine. I only get sick at night...I'm pissed that I just wasted Cody's food like that."

"As I'm sure it tasted better going in."

"You're a jackass." John smiled

"But I'm cute."

"If you say so."

"Stop making mommy sick, kid."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"For obvious reasons I'd want a boy but it really doesn't matter to me."

"What obvious reasons?"

"I'm a boy." Alex laughed. "I think it would be great to have a son and have him join teams and stuff like me and Cody."

"He should be smart too."

"Cody and I were both valedictorians for our graduating classes. We had academics and sports on lock."

"Sometimes I forget what a smarty pants you are."

"That's because I like to live off my looks."

"John."

**Christmas Morning**

"Ooh, baby." Cody said after Randy kissed him

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas. Was that my gift because damn."

"No it's not your gift but I wanted to start your morning off right." The younger man wrapped his arms around his husband

"How many Christmas' are we up to now?"

"Not enough."

"Smooth, baby, real smooth."

"I'm a pretty smooth operator."

"Should I turn on some Sade?" Randy laughed

"Cody!" They heard followed by loud knocking. "Cody wake up! Wake up Randy!"

"Oh, I guess Lucy's up." Cody laughed at his husband as he got out of bed

"Good morning, Lucy." He said opening the door. "We're awake but we have to brush our teeth. Did you brush your teeth?" The little girl turned on her heel and headed to the bathroom

"Why's it so hard to get kids to brush their teeth?"

"I have no idea but I know when they haven't."

"That'll come in handy later."

...

"Can I have more hot chocolate, Cody?"

"Yea, me too." Cody stopped in the middle of zipping his coat to look at his father and sister

"Seriously? We're about to leave."

"We can drink it in the car."

"Whose car?" Randy muttered

"It's too late for hot chocolate right now. Both of you can have some later." Mrs. Cena said getting the hot beverage situation under control. Although John and Alex were within walking distance, the small group took two cars over to the house. Lucy opted to ride with her big brother and brother-in-law

**9020 Sky King Drive**

"Merry Christmas!" John said to his family as he let them in his home

"Merry Christmas." They all responded

"Do I have presents here?" Lucy asked

"Maybe." John replied picking her up. "Do you have a hug and a kiss for your favorite brother?"

"John." The girl said giggling. "I have two brothers."

"I know but I'm your favorite one."

"Don't kid yourself, Johnny. Lucy isn't going to choose but we both know that if she did I would be her favorite. Tell Johnny to give you your presents and to stop playing around."

"I can't say that!" She chirped making Cody and John laugh

"You don't have to. Come on." John said walking with his sister over to the tree where her gifts were. Cody went to the kitchen, washed his hands and immediately started helping Alex and her mother

"What did John get you for Christmas?"

"Oh my God!" Alex squealed. Her mom laughed. "Your brother," Cody was shocked when tears streaked the woman's pretty face

"Al...what the hell did he get you, jeez?" Alex laughed

"This for starters." She said holding her arm out and showing the Cartier _Love_ bracelet

"Oh wow...wait, for starters?"

"He bought me another _Neverfull _bag." That made Cody laugh. "I was super surprised since he gave me this bracelet and I didn't ask for the bag. I mean the bracelet would have been more than enough."

"Well you deserve it."

"Cody," Randy said walking over. "Can I talk to you in private for a minute?"

"Ooohh," Alex and her mom cooed as Cody wiped his hands

"I didn't do anything." The men stepped into the dining room where it was more private. "What did I do?"

"Nothing. I just got off the phone with Samantha,"

"And?! Is everything okay?"

"Everything is perfect actually."

"Perfect? Like perfect, perfect? Or perfect?"

"I don't know what any of that is supposed to mean. She went yesterday and got confirmation."

"That perfect." Cody said with a smile. He and Randy embraced each other warmly as they whispered loving words to one another

"Is everything okay?" Alex asked

"Mmhm, it's perfect." The woman stopped stirring the rice

"_It's_ perfect or it's perfect?"

"The first one."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing." They answered in unison

"Hm...nothing about that answer's suspicious." Alex's mom said. Cody went in his pocket for the vibrating phone then opened the message

"Oh wow!" He exclaimed

"What?"

"Wade proposed to Evan." He said showing the women a picture of a gleaming band on Evan's hand

"This is some Christmas. Tell him I said congrats."

"I will." Cody said smiling to himself

**Later: Dinner**

John checked his watch as he watched his wife try to keep her food down. It was still a little early for her night sickness but he guessed the baby didn't care about their schedule

"Excuse me." He said getting up from the table and going to the kitchen. He started the tea kettle in preparation for Alex's hot peppermint tea. "Al?!" He called

"Yea?"

"That was my way of getting you out of there. Go to the bathroom."

"Oh my God. Bless you." She said rushing to their bedroom. When they came back to the table the couple made eye contact with Cody and Randy who gave sympathetic smiles

...

"Two cookies and that's it, Lucy Corrine." John's mom said to the little girl who still had an insane sweet tooth. She watched as her daughter looked over all the cookies carefully before choosing the two biggest ones she could find. Cody laughed. "Did you see that?"

"Yes. She's smart."

"Six and a half more years."

"Mama." He gasped. "Luce is a sweetheart."

"You keep her for a month."

"I would gladly take her for a month but you know she's attached to your hip and wouldn't last a day."

"She wouldn't. That's my girl."

"So where are we having Christmas next year?" Alex's dad asked. "Should it be in Vail or Telluride so Adam and his wife can be there?"

"Were we not hospitable enough, dad?"

"Of course you were, Alexandra. I just thought that Adam might like to join."

"There was plenty of room for Adam here. He wanted to be with his in-laws or maybe it was their year. I didn't even ask."

"I like it here." Andrew added

"Thanks Drew. I think I'd rather spend it here next year if that's alright with you guys."

"Why?" Alex looked at John who gave her a smile

"Well the baby will be here by then and I'd like,"

"BABY?!" The adults with the exception of Randy and Cody yelled

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes. I'm a week away from my second trimester."

"Oh my, Alex." Her mom said hugging her. "I can't believe it."

"No shit!" John exclaimed. "Sorry." He said when everyone looked at him. "I just checked my texts. Really?" He said looking at Randy

"Yes." Cody looked up at his husband who smiled

"You're not going to believe this, Alex." John said to his wife

"I already know. Cody told me without telling me."

"The two of you should say something."

"I wish someone would." Cody's dad said

"No. This is your guys' time."

"Well I already ruined that."

"Go ahead." Alex encouraged

"Well," Cody looked at Randy. "Should I say it?"

"Sure."

"Randy and I tossed around the idea of having a kid of our own and clearly neither of us can get pregnant. When we got serious about it we went through our lawyer and found a surrogate willing to carry for us...we, um," He cleared his throat. "Provided samples and uh, yea...so we have a pregnant surrogate carrying our baby. Randy got the news today."

"Oh my God." Cody's dad said as he slipped off the arm of the couch where he was propped. Mrs. Cena burst into tears

"I'm going to be a grandma two times all at once." She said happily. John and his brother flanked the woman and squeezed her tight

"How far apart are the pregnancies?"

"Our surrogate told me she's almost eight weeks and that she wanted to wait until the second trimester but thought the news would make a nice Christmas present. It was."

"So our babies will be like two weeks apart then?"

"Yea," Randy said with a laugh. "And we live within walking distance of each other...this is hilarious."

"Do you guys remember when I sort of joked about this at the wedding?"

"Sort of joked about what?" Alexis asked

"About me getting pregnant and the two of them getting a surrogate and us being pregnant at the same time."

"Holy shit! You did say that!"

"That's a dollar, Randy."

"I got you, Miss Lucy."

"Now I'm not trying to rain on your parade because I am very excited for you,"

"But?" Cody said to his father

"You don't think you're too young for a kid?"

"One: even if I did now is not the time for regrets and two: no. I've matured beyond my years if you haven't noticed, dad. Randy and I have been together and married for years now. We own a home and have stable careers...this is the next step. Trust me when I say that this, just like us getting married in the first place, is not on a whim."

"I don't know if you really want to talk about this with me or everyone so just tell me but how did you decide whose," Mrs. Cena waved her hand around. "...stuff to use?" Randy and Cody laughed

"Well mama," He said putting an arm around her waist. "We didn't want it to be either or so it was mixed. Randy and I have no idea who the baby will look like,"

"Hopefully you." John piped up

"Watch it, Cena."

"This way it'll be a surprise just like with John and Alex."

"Whose egg is it?"

"The surrogates. It was a long process but we were able to look at pictures and background check her before deciding. She's pretty but not overly so."

"You probably could have borrowed one of Al's little eggies." John said

"Borrow, John?" Alex said looking at her husband. "Borrow implies that I'll get it back."

"Then you could have given them one. You're really pretty and so is Cody and hopefully those genes would override Orton's heavy brow and beady eyes."

"Cena!"

"What?" John asked laughing

"Cody." Randy said looking at his husband who was in tears from laughing

"You're handsome, Randy." Alex assured

"Thank you."

"You are, babe." Cody said wiping his eyes

"Then why are you laughing at that?"

"It was funny. You're so rude, Johnny."

"Maybe but you still laughed...quite hard in fact."

"You caught me off-guard."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm sorry, baby." Cody said hugging his husband's middle and leaning back to look at him. "You know how cute I think you are." Randy narrowed his eyes. "Don't do that."

"Why? My eyes too beady?"

"Shut up. Give me a kiss." Randy leaned down and kissed the smaller man

"Ugh! The two of you are so cute and I hate it."

"Alexandra." Her mom said in a chastising tone

"What? They know I don't really mean it...the hating it part because they're totally cute."

"We are." Cody added

"This has been quite the eventful Christmas. I find out that both my sons are going to be fathers thus making me a grandfather. I can't believe it...well Cody I can believe. You John, eh, not so much."

"Dad!"

**8833 Stony Creek Drive**

"Thank you." Randy said taking the mug of warm milk flavored with honey, cinnamon and vanilla from Cody as he handed it to him

"You're welcome." After coming back from Alex and John's, the Orton's and Cena's decided to call it an early night and everyone retreated to their own rooms. Randy and Cody had planned to do some cuddling but after a few misplaced hands and delicately placed kisses, it turned into more. "What are we watching?" Cody asked settling against the padded headboard

"I don't know yet. I was just flipping through the channels and stopped here. What do you want to watch?"

"Doesn't matter." The young man said kissing the older man's bare shoulder then resting his head against it

"You alright?"

"Mmhm. What did your parents say when you told them about the baby?"

"My dad congratulated us and my mom cried."

"Johnny cried when Alex told him."

"Did he?"

"Yea...he told me he did."

"Cena's shown a real soft side since meeting Al."

"He has. It's nice to see."

"Yea, we've all grown up a lot."

"I've always been an adult." Randy chuckled. "Do you want a boy or girl?"

"A boy just because I'm a guy but I'd be happy with either. I can already tell I'll be super protective of a girl...a boy then, definitely a boy." Cody laughed a little as he sipped his milk. "What about you?"

"I don't know honestly."

"No?"

"Uh-uh. I'm over the moon about just having a baby with you...that I have you and am able to do it. I feel lucky for having you, Randy." The older man tilted his head down in order to get a better look at the man who rested his head there

"You're lucky to have me?" He asked

"Yes. I'm cute and all but I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with and sometimes I snap on you without provocation but you just take it in stride and never talk bad about me...as far as I know anyway."

"Of course I don't talk bad about you. I love you and to me that means all of you. Do I like you snapping on me? No but I know you're not a mean-spirited person and it's just a quirk. I think you still like to push the boundaries with me too."

"What?" Randy smiled

"I'm older than you Cody and I'm more experienced than you so I know when I'm being fucked with. I don't know why you do it but I know that sometimes you piss me off on purpose...you did it a lot more when we first got serious. I surmise that you get off on it." Cody squeezed his lips together in an effort not to laugh. "You don't do it purposely all the time but there are those times when you do and I know you're doing it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The younger man said after clearing his throat

"Yea, sure you don't."

"Let's say I am, this is totally hypothetical because I have no idea what you're talking about,"

"Right,"

"But let's say I am, if you know that I am then why do you allow yourself to get pissed off?"

"Why are you trying to piss me off? You know what will make me mad. You're a sicko." Cody laughed

"I still have no idea what you're even talking about."

"Okay...but if I plucked your forehead each time you did it I'd be wrong?"

"You'd be very wrong." He said laughing. "You're imagining that I'm pissing you off on purpose so you result to violence? Even if I was, which I'm not, violence is not the answer."

"It scares me how easy it is for you to sit here, head still on my shoulder, and lie to me. Makes me wonder."

"Wonder?! About what?!" Cody screeched

"Finish your milk, babe."

"Babe," He whined

"What are you whining for? You know I'm right and I didn't say I was even mad about it so we should end this discussion, yes?"

"I guess so."

"No. There is no I guess so, tell me yes and we can end it."

"I don't want," Randy put a finger under his husband's chin leveling their mouths and kissed him deeply. "Yes." Cody said when the older man pulled away. "Whatever you say, yes." The older man smirked

"Now what do you want to watch?"

"Something we've seen already because neither of us is going to be up that long after drinking this milk."

"Between the two of us that could be anything on Netflix."

"True."

"Breakfast at Tiffany's, Funny Face or Sabrina?"

"It's an Audrey kind of night, huh? Let's go with Tiffany's."

"Breakfast it is." Randy said choosing the movie and starting it. As the opening scene with Holly Golightly walking down the sidewalk of Fifth Avenue played, the two men snuggled beneath the warm covers and settled in for the night. "Are you going to sing Moon River?"

"No." Cody said with a laugh. "Babe?"

"Hm?"

"Do you love me?"

"More than I did yesterday." Cody smiled and held his husband close


	13. Chapter 13

**Five Months Later**

"You made it!" Cody said smiling at his husband who had just walked into the doctor's waiting room

"Of course I made it. Hello Samantha."

"Hi Randy."

"I can't wait to find out so John and Alex can finally tell us what they're having."

"I can't believe those dorks made us wait."

"I know." The young man said intertwining fingers with the other man. "Are you going back to work after this or home to work?"

"That depends."

"On?"

"If you're going home or back to work."

"I have a football player coming in for rehab after this so I have to go back."

"Then I'm going back to the office."

"I should be home by 5-5:30."

"I will see you there. We're having dinner with Cena and Alex, right?"

"Mmhm. We'll have to start coming up with names now."

"I was just about to ask if you guys had come up with names yet."

"We decided that we would wait. I'm not sure why but we did."

"Samantha?" A nurse said opening the waiting room door. The pregnant woman stood and was followed by the two men...

**Later: John and Alex's House**

"What do you think of "boy" names, John?"

"We're having a girl."

"Aha!" Cody said popping up. "I knew it! You carry like it's a girl."

"What the hell do you know about how a woman carries a baby?" John asked

"I've read stuff on the Internet...and bought a few baby books."

"Since you just popped up in here and found out what we're having you have to tell us...you found out today right?"

"Yes."

"So?!" Randy and Cody looked at John and his wife in shock

"Geez...it's a boy!"

"Oh my gosh!" Alex yelled sliding out of her chair since she couldn't jump up anymore. "You have to help me decorate the nursery, Cody. Like get on Pinterest ASAP and start pinning." Cody laughed. "We shouldn't have waited so late to find out the sex, John."

"You would have gone blabbing otherwise."

"You're right but now we have even less time to get her room ready."

"You're not due for another six weeks. Jonathan from Property Brothers can renovate an entire house in that amount of time. We'll be fine."

"Cena," Randy said laughing

"What?"

"You're having a girl."

"I know." John said somberly. "This is karma and if your son's gay that will be your karma."

"Why were we so terrible?"

"It was fun." Alex and Cody rolled their eyes

"So what color do you want to paint her nursery?"

"Pink."

"Oh Alex," Cody said placing a hand on her shoulder

"Is that wrong?" She asked with a laugh

"It's too cliché. Why not a nice aqua color with pink, white...and some other color that goes with it."

"But it'll be like a boys' room."

"But she's not a boy."

"You just asked me what I thought of boy names, Alexandra."

"That's different."

"I don't see how but whatever you say."

"John don't show out because we have company."

"Those two are not company."

"So," Alex said ignoring her husband. "We'll all go paint shopping this weekend, yes? Your due date is only two weeks after mine so you should really get going too." Cody and Randy both leaned back slightly

"She's gotten really bossy during this pregnancy. If this is what I have to look forward to then baby girl is going to be an only child."

"Bossiness aside, we should get going on the boy's room." Randy said

"You're right...Alex was right she just came at our faces hardcore."

"Since we've both waited so late do you want to have a joint baby shower? And before you ask, no, I won't mind."

"Wouldn't it be weird for us to have one?" Cody asked. "I mean neither of us are pregnant and contractually we can't even have Samantha there."

"Really, bud?"

"Yea...we can accompany her to doctors' appointments and be at the hospital for the delivery but that's it."

"That kinda sucks." The young man shrugged

"It's not so bad. She's not married and wasn't married to either of us so it's not like an angry ex denying us the right to see her belly grow."

"Are you crying?" Randy asked. John looked at his wife

"Oh, she cries too. She's bossy and she cries...you figure it out."

"You are the best grumpy dad-to-be." Randy said laughing

"I am not grumpy." John said with a smile

"You are grumpy, babe, but you're always grumpy so."

"How am I always grumpy?"

"Are we really going to have this discussion now? I mean seriously."

"Codes acting like the only adult in the room, again."

"You're welcome." Cody retorted

"Do you guys really not want to have a joint shower? It's a lot of stuff to buy on your own...and even if everyone just bought you diapers it would be a tremendous help." Alex walked over to Randy and Cody then put an arm around each of them in a hug. "Please?" The two men looked at each other then at John who was trying not to smile

"Okay, we'll do it."

"But we should have said no because I think your kid kicked me while we were hugging."

"She did kick but I'm pretty sure she was just aiming for me. J – you and Randy get the grill ready for dinner while Cody and I set up our invitations?"

"Yes dear. Come on, Orton." The older men went out the back door while Cody and Alex plopped down on the couch and browsed baby shower invitations on Vista Print

"It would probably be easier to upload a design since it's for a boy and girl...and most of these have spaces for the mothers' name. Randy and I aren't mothers."

"Let's look at a few more and see what we can do. If nothing else works then we will, and by we I mean you, will design one and upload it." Cody chuckled

"It's that damn Pinterest page."

"Ooh that's cute."

"It is and it comes in different colors."

"Probably pink or blue though."

"Probably...let's get all the pertinent information in then see if we can play around with the colors."

"Okay." Alex said biting her lip. "Where are we going to have it?"

"Good question. Don't people normally throw these things for you?"

"Yes but each of us waited so long...we're throwing it for each other. How about that?"

"Deal and why don't we just have it here? You and John won't have to lug all your gifts back here."

"Well what about you and Randy?"

"Neither of us is pregnant so we don't care about lifting and what-have-you."

"Good point." Cody and his sister-in-law filled in the necessary information but before ordering they made a list of who they would want there then ordered the amount with a little extra. By the time the two were done John and Randy were coming back inside with the grilled chicken

"Did you pay that ticket, John?" The man froze with his fork in midair

"Oops."

"The due date was today."

"I know. I forgot."

"You can pay tickets online, you know, so you still have time to pay it. How did you get a ticket anyway?" Randy asked

"I was speeding. My car is so fucking fast." John said with a smile

"I almost got a ticket for speeding today." Cody chimed in

"How?" His husband asked looking at him sternly

"I had my music up loud and was driving without a care in the world because clearly I didn't care about posted speed limits then next thing I know – whoop whoop! one of those Chargers was pulling me over."

"How did you not get the ticket though?"

"Either the cop was gay or really liked me. He came up to the car, asked if I knew what he pulled me over for and before I answered I raised my sunglasses to look at him properly and his jaw dropped a little. I smiled and said that I guessed I was speeding, he smiled back and said I sure was, ran my license and let me off with a warning."

"So you flirted your way out of the ticket?"

"No. All I did was take my sunglasses off." Alex held her belly as she laughed

"He totally fell in like with your eyes." She said

"He sure did and if he wasn't gay prior to walking up to your car then he is now...at least for you, bud."

"I kinda wish I'd married someone ugly so this type of stuff wouldn't happen."

"Randy...my looks are what initially attracted you to me."

"I know and I was a freak so I know what others are thinking."

"Oh my God." Cody said

"Did the two of you pick invites?" John asked changing the subject

"Yes. We made a list of all the people we wanted to have over and ordered them. They're so cute too."

"Where is it?"

"The invitation or,"

"The shower, Alexandra."

"Oh! Here. Cody thought it would be better."

"Do we need a registry?"

"Yes. When we get home I'm going to make one. There was no room on the invitations to say where we registered so I'm going to make cards," Cody stopped. "Why the fuck didn't we just order cards and we can slip those into the envelopes?"

"I'm blaming it on the fact that I'm pregnant and forget easily these days."

"Well fuck me sideways." Randy smirked. "I'll order those and register when I get home."

"Can you order then before you leave? I want to make sure I like them."

"Alex...Alexandra, Al...did you forget that I picked your wedding cake?"

"No but I still want to see those cards." Randy and John laughed

"As you wish."

**Randy and Cody**

"What are you looking at, babe?"

"The Carter's website."

"Give me a kiss."

"I'm shopping right now, dear."

"Kiss me or I won't love you anymore." Randy looked at the younger man then back at the screen of his laptop. Cody gasped loudly and dramatically. "Randy!"

"Don't threaten me, kid."

"Kiss me anyway." The older man leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you."

"What are you doing?"

"Ordering diapers, wipes and all the not fun stuff from Walmart. I'm going to get John and Alex stuff too."

"Well we can't show up to the party empty handed."

"Don't order any plain onesies from Carter's since I can get them cheaper here."

"I'm not. I'm ordering all these fucking adorable clothes that have animals on the butt. We're going to have the cutest damn kid." Cody smiled

"You're really excited about having this baby aren't you?"

"Not only am I really excited about having this baby but I really excited about having a baby with you."

"Aww," The young man said leaning over and giving the man another kiss. "I'm excited too. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Would you wear a Baby Bjorn?"

"I don't love you that much."

"You're an ass."

"Sometimes I am."

"Do we need a stroller?"

"Probably but I can't imagine either of us pushing one."

"I'd totally push a stroller. I was only asking to see if you wanted to...I was going to fight you over it."

"That's all you, boo."

"It's got to be a manly color though."

"Of course."

"This list is getting long and expensive."

"Don't tell me about it. How much is that stroller?"

"$340."

"Jesus Christ."

"But think about how cute he'll look in it."

"True...how about we start thinking up names so we can stop just calling him _he_?"

"What kind of names do you like? I'd prefer something traditional...like a true boy's name."

"Like Randal Keith, perhaps?"

"No. Not like that."

"Well that was my suggestion."

"Ever since I was a kid I wished that my middle name was Felix instead of Garrett,"

"You want to name him Felix don't you?" Cody smiled

"I would love to but he's your child too."

"This isn't just to appease you but I'm being honest when I say that I would not mind a son named Felix. I can see myself yelling Felix down the hall so he can take out the trash." The young man laughed

"So can we please name our son Felix?"

"Yes. Felix Randal?"

"You're really trying to work that in there aren't you?" Randy laughed. "I'm 100% on board with Felix Randal."

"Shit," Randy said. "We're shopping for a kid and we just named him."

"I know. Oh my God," Cody said in a stage whisper. "Whales."

"What?"

"The nursery...Felix has to have a nautical themed nursery with whales. I love them." Randy peeked at the computer screen

"That is cute. So Saturday we'll get a light gray paint and maybe a dark blue for an accent wall?"

"Look at you, babe. Have you been on my Pinterest page?"

"Absolutely not."

Little Brother: Felix Randal

My Sister: that's so cute Cody! Can I tell John? He'll be thrilled!

Little Brother: go ahead

**John and Alex**

"Do you know what Cody and Randy are naming the baby?"

"No."

"Felix." A smile spread slowly across John's face

"Are you being serious right now?"

"Yes."

"That's fucking awesome. He's getting a big hug when I see him...I should walk over there right now."

"It's late. Give him a huge one tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright...I love that kid."

"Me too."

"Are you going to tell him baby girl's name?"

"Sure since we're in a sharing mood."

My Sister: you're getting a big hug from John tomorrow

Little Brother: great. Ever since we were little he gave the best hugs

My Sister: he does give good hugs. Oh, we're naming the baby Codi Alexandra, btw

**Randy and Cody**

Randy looked at the man in bed next to him when he let out a sound that was somewhere between a scream and squeal

"The fuck was that?"

"They're naming the baby Codi."

"Shut the fuck up." Randy said in disbelief. "This is just too funny."

"I love it!" Cody said kicking his legs

"Oh I bet you do. It's cool that each kid has the middle name of a parent and they share the name of an uncle."

"Mmhm."

"Do you want to take a look at the clothes I picked before I order?"

"No. I trust you. You're not going to have our kid looking all crazy."

"Wait until it comes and you see the little shoes...oh my God. They won't be necessary but I ordered him slippers just because they're dinosaurs."

"You're so cute right now and it's turning me on."

Little Brother: it's perfection

My Sister: it was a toss-up between Charli and Codi

Little Brother: you clearly went with the right choice

My Sister: lol. Goodnight Cody. Tell Randy I said goodnight to him too

Little Brother: I will. Goodnight to you and Johnny

"Should I order all of this stuff right now?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Randy asked getting comfortable between the sheets

"Because," Cody turned his laptop around

"Holy shit!" The older man cursed but then calm came over him. "Do you have that money in your account?"

"Yes."

"And it won't close the account?"

"I have plenty of money, Randy."

"Felix needs it so order it. No sense in prolonging the inevitable."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, why?"

"I thought you'd put up more of a fight on this."

"No point like I said. Hurry and order it so you can put that away and make-out with me."

"Ooh, baby." Cody said typing in his card number. "Are we just making out or can I at least get to second base?"

"I'm trying to hit a homer."

"Ooo sounds hot." Randy watch Cody slowly type in the digits on his debit card

"You're about to lose that order." He said

"Why? What happened?"

"I know you're typing slowly on purpose so hurry up before I toss that computer across the room."

"I'm not really feeling that."

"And I'm not feeling you right now." Cody laughed

"Done," He said clicking Complete Order on the screen

"Good."

"With my purchase at Walmart. Now I have to order the whale bedding from Pottery Barn Kids."

"Oh for fucks sake."

"You know instead of complaining you could be doing something to get me in the mood."

"I didn't realize there was a time you weren't in the mood."

"You're doing a lot of talking when your mouth could be put to better use now get to it."

"Last time I checked you weren't the dominating one in this relationship."

"When was the last time you checked, babe?"

"Get off that," Randy said closing the laptop and knocking it to the floor. "Fucking thing now." He finished

"Randy!"

"I saw you click Order so don't even start your whining."

"Great but I was serious about putting your mouth to work. You haven't done it in a while and we miss it." Cody smirked while we watched his husband duck under the sheet on their bed. He wiggled around until his underwear was off. He groaned and licked his lips when he felt Randy's tongue slowly licking up his thigh then he felt the man's cool lips kiss the tip of his cock. Cody threw the sheet off the man's head and watched as it bobbed up and down on his dick. "Oh my god." Cody said quietly. "Damn." He said his head falling back and hitting his pillow. Randy dragged his tongue down from the head of his husband's manhood, down the shaft, over his balls and ended up between his spread cheeks licking his hole. He dipped a finger in his mouth, withdrawing it slowly; knowing the other man was watching then rubbed it over the already slick entrance. "Randy!" Cody yelled

"What baby?"

"Come on."

"Come on what?"

"I'm ready."

"But I've barely even,"

"I'm ready now."

"You need to learn patience."

"I know and I will but not tonight, okay baby?"

"What do you want tonight?"

"The spreader."

"Ooh, the spreader? Are you feeling particularly naughty today?"

"I may have been a bad boy." Cody said flipping over onto his stomach while the older man retrieved the toy from their toy chest. He came back to the bed and made Cody assume the position. When the younger man was locked into the device, Randy began his torture. He ran his hands all over his husbands' body knowing full-well that the man just wanted to be taken by him

"You were a bad boy today?" Randy rasped leaning down into the other man's ear. Cody only whimpered. "Answer me baby." The older man said now teasing the hole with the tip of his cock

"Yes." The smaller man hummed when the throbbing dick filled him. Randy slowly worked his hips back and forth. He loved when he and Cody used toys in the bedroom and had to start out slower than usual so he didn't end up finishing before they really started. While he pumped his hips the older man ran his hands up and down the smooth creamy skin of his husband's back. He smirked when Cody whimpered and pushed back a little

"You want it?"

"You know I do Randy."

"_Do_ you want it?" The older man asked more forcefully

"Yes Randy." Randy pushed the bar that was keeping the younger man's legs spread apart forward which raised his ass higher in the air. His long deep strokes came faster and faster until he was ramming the man with his cock. Even with the hard thrusting Cody was able to keep up and meet the other man each time he thrust forward. Randy leaned close so that his stomach was pressed against Cody's back and moved his hips hard. "Oh yes – ride me hard just like that, baby! Fuck me!"

"What the fuck have I told you about clenching?" Randy growled in the smaller man's ear

"Randy, I...I can't help it. You're so deep, oh god, and you're right fucking there."

"You're so tight; Cody and you feel so fucking good." Now it was a race to see which of them could last longer

"Yea, baby? You like this tight little ass?"

"Fuck." Randy groaned. He knew he was no match for Cody's dirty talk but he had to get his husband off first. Cody always came first. He put a hand on each of Cody's shoulders as he slammed him with his thrusts

"Oh my fucking...oh god," Cody panted. He was exhausted and wanted to lie down but the bar spreading his legs wouldn't allow it. He smiled weakly when he heard the soft whimpers from the older man before he grunted

"Give me a few seconds then I'll unlock that and free you."

"Hurry please. I want to lie down so bad." Even though his legs felt like jelly Randy made it over to the key to unlock the device. When Cody was freed he flattened against the mattress. "Ew." He said

"Did you cum all over the sheets and just lay on it?"

"Yes."

"Why do you always do that?"

"What? Ejaculate? Because you're such an animal in the sack."

"That's not what I meant, smartass." Randy retorted giving his lover's bottom and firm smack

"Oh that felt good."

"I know it did. I have great technique." He said doing it again

"Randy," Cody whined. "Stop it."

"Do you really want me to stop?"

"Well no but I'm almost too tired for where it's going to lead."

"Almost too tired? Sounds to me like you still have some energy left in you...don't be a quitter, babe." Randy said biting the man on his shoulder. That was another kink they're discovered of Cody's. Randy smirked when his husband flipped over and pulled him down for a kiss. "We can go again, baby?" Randy asked, his voice deep and raspy in the man's ear

"Uh-huh."

...

"What are you doing?" Cody asked getting into bed

"Checking."

"I put the cold towel on my neck so it wouldn't bruise and I took one of those pills."

"You have to stop letting me choke you so hard."

"But it feels so good."

"I don't think I should be leaving marks on you though. That's abuse."

"Then learn a better technique because I'm not going to tell you to stop."

"I just don't want anyone to think I'm harming my baby."

"No one will think that." Cody said kissing Randy. "And this always stops my neck from having marks on it. We good."

"You do turn into a fucking animal when I do it." Randy said on a sigh. Cody laughed

"It gets you going too."

"That it does. Come over here so we can go to bed. I feel like we have a long day ahead of us."

"Oh no, I'm making Alex pick a paint color. None of that wishy-washy shit."

"Okay. Come on." The older man opening his arms

"God, you look so cute right now."

"I know so come hither."

"Can't...I have to leave this on for a little while longer, babe."

"Fine then...I'll just lay here...cold and shivering because I have no one to hold." Cody took the cold damp towel from around his neck as he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. He laid the towel across his sink and went back to bed

"Happy?" He asked getting comfortable in Randy's arms

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"Only a ton more than I did yesterday."

**Two and a Half Months Later**

Cody came home from work, got himself a bottle of water from the pantry then went off in search of his husband

"Are you nesting?" He asked when he found him cleaning the nursery

"I must be."

"Did you reorganize the closet and drawers again?"

"Not this time but I did find myself dusting _under_ the crib."

"Wow. That is thorough."

"I don't know what to do with myself."

"Well you can give me a kiss right now so I can go shower and start dinner."

"I thought we were going to John's for dinner."

"We are but Alex is "as big as a house" so I said I would just bring the food down to their house and cook."

"As big as a house? She does know that we can see her, right?" Cody laughed

"Maybe they meant she _feels_ as big as a house...I don't know. I don't mind."

"I know you don't mind. You minding is not the issue."

"What is the issue?"

"It's the principle."

"You're talking out of your ass right now. I'm going to shower."

"Can I watch?"

"Of course...I'll even let you touch."

**John and Alex's House**

"Allie Cat?"

"I'm in the closet John."

"Oh really?" John said stepping into the closet. "Now's a fine time to tell me."

"Don't make me laugh, J." Alex said holding her belly as she tried holding in the laughter

"Why? You're not going to just shoot the baby out,"

"John!" She said laughing. "Shut up."

"What are you doing?" The man asked

"Packing my bag for the hospital. I'm torn between sweats and yoga pants."

"Why?"

"I don't know which I'll fit."

"You only gained weight in your belly, sweetheart. I think all your pre-pregnancy pants will fit or you can just pack some of those maternity pants you like now."

"You're a genius."

"Among other things." The woman rolled her eyes as she tossed pants and a few shirts into the Louis Vuitton _Keepall Bandouliere_ bag John had gifted to her for an anniversary present. "What are we bringing her home in?"

"I don't know!" Alex squeaked. "All her clothes are so cute. The stuff Cody and Randy gave us at the baby shower is so adorable! I think I'll pack one of those sets." John picked up the bag after his wife had thrown more stuff into it and followed her down to the nursery. "These clothes are so tiny."

"Do not start crying, Alexandra."

"You know that I hate crying but I can't help it. We're about to have a baby and we're going to dress her in these. We created a life, John." The weeping woman said holding the man's face in her hands

"I know, honey. It wasn't that hard. Why don't you go have a seat so you can rest those swollen ankles and I'll pack this bag for you?"

"No. You don't know what you're doing."

"I don't know how to put clothes in a bag now?"

"You do but you don't know what I want her to wear."

"And you don't either."

"Good point." Alex said waddling from the room

**Randy and Cody's House**

"What are you making?"

"Al's craving beef stroganoff so we're having beef stroganoff."

"I should thank her because we haven't had that in a long time and I love it."

"Why didn't you just ask me to make it?"

"You already do so much. I hear guys at work complaining all the time about their wives not making dinner, even the stay at home moms, so I'm grateful for whatever you cook." Cody looked at his husband and smiled warmly. "What?"

"You're so good to me, Randy. You say the sweetest things without prompting and each time it takes me by surprise and it makes me love you more."

"Really?" Randy asked incredulously

"Yes. Why do you sound shocked?"

"I don't know. I don't say stuff with that as my intention."

"So you're not saying in because you're trying to get some?" Randy smiled

"No. I say it because I mean it and I love you, buggy."

"Okay, now you're trying to get some."

"I'm just securing my spot for later."

**...**

**John and Alex's House**

"I'll get it." John said breezing past his wife so that he could get to the front door

"I never would have made it in time anyway."

"I know, sugar-pop. Why don't you guys use the key when you come over? That's why we gave it to you."

"We feel weird just rolling up in here."

"Al's pregnant so you know we're not having sex. Just open the door."

"How come you're not having sex? You can do that pregnant."

"Oh I know but the wife doesn't want to until we're close to the due date because she heard it can induce labor. I've been having a lot of solo sex." Cody and Randy laughed

"That sucks." Randy said. "Guess I'm lucky to be gay since I can have a baby and still get some without anyone going into labor."

"Don't rub it in, Orton."

"John don't act like I haven't done anything to," Alex waved her hand. "Take care of you."

"This is about to get interesting." Cody muttered to himself as he readied his pot and pan

"I know you have but you know my sex drive is way up there. I straight up told you that on our second date."

"And I was right." He mumbled

"What the hell kind of date did the two of you go on?" Randy asked

"It was at Alex's apartment."

"That was quick."

"Randy." Alex said slapping his arm. "I made a bunch of finger foods and we started out watching movies but ended up looking at the stars on my balcony and drinking wine."

"That sounds really sweet." Cody said but this time he was loud enough for the others to hear

"It was really sweet...even sweeter because I knew John was trying to hit but didn't even suggest doing it although I was good and drunk. He even helped me drunkenly wash the dishes."

"What did you have? One glass of wine?"

"Shut up, Cody." The woman said laughing. "And I had like two and a half."

"In her defense," John said. "They were pretty big glasses." Randy gave John and exaggerated wink making the shorter man laugh

"I saw that, Randy. Do you need help with anything Cody? I should do something before I end up punching your brother and his boyfriend."

"Um, not really, no. I prepped all the stuff before we came over. I just have to cook it."

"I can set the table."

"You can go sit down." John replied. "You're the most non-bed resting person I've ever seen."

"I'm on light bed rest."

"Alexandra Nicole." He said sternly

"Nope. Not challenging that or else I'll be in trouble. If anyone needs me, you can find me relaxing over here on the couch...with my feet propped up."

"She's so goddamn stubborn." John said getting plates and glasses from the cabinet

"Trust me when I say that I know what it's like being married to someone who's stubborn." Cody narrowed his bright eyes at his husband

"I lived with him for eighteen years so I know all about this one's stubbornness."

"How about we stop talking about me like I'm not here or like I can't hear you? Rude asses."

"Sorry bud."

"I'm sorry babe." Alex peeked over into the kitchen and made a mental note to ask Cody how he did it

...

"Thank you so much, Little Brother. That was delicious and exactly what I needed."

"Wish I could get exactly what I need." John mumbled

"You're welcome. It was a good suggestion because Randy wanted some too."

"Well then you're welcome, Randy." Randy chuckled. "You guys all done?" Alex asked picking up her plate

"Yea but we can clear the table for you."

"At least let me get our plates." She said. "I heard your little comment." The woman said quietly to her husband as she took his plate and walked it to the sink. John blushed deeply

"John and I will clean up the kitchen, Al."

"You guys are the best. I should get pregnant more often."

"Well you know I'm good for it." John quipped

"I didn't say by you." He gasped. "Can you come take a look at the baby's clothes with me, Cody?"

"Uh-huh." Cody chuckled when he walked into the girl's room

"What?"

"Her closet is the opposite of Felix's. Here it's just a sea of pink and white while Felix has blue and gray."

"I can't wait until he's here."

"We're pretty excited too. Randy told me that he's dying to hold him."

"Awww," Alex cooed; her big brown eyes sparkling. "That's too cute."

"What did you want me to look at?"

"Nothing really. John made me go sit down while he packed the hospital bag and I wanted to see what he put in here for Codi." Cody smiled at the name

"What happens when she and I are in the same room?" Alex laughed

"I'm pretty sure the two of you will know who is talking to you but you needn't worry, John and I have already nicknamed her Coco."

"Oh my God," Cody whispered. "I want to be called Coco."

"I'll leave that to you and Randy."

"I really can't wait for Baby Coco now."

**Later That Night**

"Oh god," John said panting. "You don't know how much I needed that."

"I don't think I knew how much I needed it...or maybe it's just been that long so it seemed good."

"Oh, girl please. You know that was good."

"Okay, John – oh my God."

"What the hell? Was that like, a delayed squirt or something?"

"Yes, that was a delayed – no! My water just broke. Your need for sex has sent me into labor."

"Fuck." John cursed

"Fuck is right. I can't go to the hospital all sexed up!"

"Babe," He said calmly. "Go take a quick shower while I strip the bed. The baby's not going to come that fast." Alex took a deep breath

"Okay. Call my mom!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Later That Night**

"Oh god," John said panting. "You don't know how much I needed that."

"I don't think I knew how much I needed it...or maybe it's just been that long so it seemed good."

"Oh, girl please. You know that was good."

"Okay, John – oh my God."

"What the hell? Was that like, a delayed squirt or something?"

"Yes, that was a delayed – no John! My water just broke, idiot. Your need for sex has sent me into labor."

"Fuck." John cursed

"Fuck is right. I can't go to the hospital all sexed up!"

"Babe," He said calmly. "Go take a quick shower while I strip the bed. The baby's not going to come that fast." Alex took a deep breath

"Okay. Call my mom!" She yelled from the bathroom. John shook his head as he ripped the bed sheets off. Still naked, he took the sheets and threw them into the washing machine then he grabbed the hospital bag and put it by the door before showering in a guest room. After dressing he found his wife staring at herself in the bathroom mirror

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not ready."

"I see that."

"No. I mean I'm not ready for this baby but she's ready to come out and there's no way for me to keep her in and I, I, I just don't think that I can do this. What were we thinking? We weren't thinking. Are we ready for a baby? Can they keep babies inside...they can do that, right? Like for women who go into labor way too early, right?!"

"Are you done?"

"I don't know."

"Put these clothes on." John said handing the woman an outfit. "Are you having contractions?"

"My belly hurts but I don't know if its contractions yet." Alex said calming down as she put her clothes on

"If you're not then we still have a while so we don't need to rush to the hospital."

"I want to go to the hospital."

"Okay, we'll go. No problem."

"Here." She said handing John a hair tie

"A bun or a pony?"

"A bun please."

**University of Colorado Health**

"How do you feel?"

"My mouth's so dry." John handed over the cup of ice chips. "Thank you. Did you call my mom?"

"Yea and I called mine. I could hear her getting dressed as we spoke." Alex smiled

"I am in no way ready for the pain but I'm actually glad Baby Coco is coming now." The man nodded

"She's not even born and I'm already in protective dad mode."

"You're going to be a great dad. You're already the best husband."

"The hell are they pumping in your arm?"

"What?"

"You must be high right now."

"No I'm not. I have to be high to compliment you?"

"Well no, it was just unexpected I suppose. Thank you. You're my favorite wife."

"John."

Johnny: we're at the hospital

Codes: cool. Which room?

Johnny: it's 1 in the morning. How did you respond so fast?

Codes: Randy and I never went to sleep. We've been at the hospital

Johnny: what's wrong? Are the two of you okay?

Codes: we're fine. Samantha isn't feeling too great but labor does that to you I've heard

Johnny: my nephew is on his way?!

Codes: yep. 7cm dilated. What's Al?

"How many centimeters dilated are you?"

"Why? Who are you talking to?"

"Cody. Felix is coming."

"Aww he is?"

"Yes and I think he'll be born first."

"I was 6 the last time they checked."

"Ooh, this is going to be a tight race."

"Race? What are the two of you doing?"

"The surrogate is 7."

"This isn't a race."

"Maybe not for you, dear."

Johnny: we're at 6

Codes: doctor came in to check while you were doing whatever. 8

"Damn it." John cursed

"What?"

"She's at 8 now."

"Cut it out. I'm trying to stay calm and you're over here dicking around."

"I'm sorry baby."

Johnny: did you not call mama? Because I swear it sounded like I woke them up

Codes: you did because I didn't call her. We didn't call anyone

Johnny: why?

Codes: we wanted to enjoy the moment and bond with our son before we had people all in our faces

Johnny: oops

Codes: keep them down in your room

Johnny: I'll respect what you guys want but I don't see what the big deal is

Codes: what room are you in? Randy will take your place for a while

Johnny: birthing suite 5

Codes: you idiot. Open the door

"I'm going to talk to my brother for a minute."

"Don't leave me here."

"Randy's going to come in and wait with you."

"Oh. Okay." John got up, kissed his wife then walked to the door and found his brother and brother-in-law standing there

"We're in suite 6. Hi Alex."

"Hi Cody."

"How you feelin', Champ?"

"Stop making me laugh." She said laughing

"We'll be back." John said. He and Cody stepped out of the room and he shut the door behind him. "What's up, bud? How come you didn't want anyone here?"

"The reason I told you. You've had almost nine months to get used to Alex being pregnant and you got to see her belly get bigger and feel Coco when she moved...you know your daughter – Randy and I didn't have that or anything like it so our plan was to have Felix and enjoy him before everyone else came and cut in on our time. It's kind of like we wanted to play catch-up for the almost nine months we couldn't be around."

"Oh." The older man said sadly. "You make me realize how much I take being a straight male for granted. Watching Alex grow and carry our child is the most beautiful thing I've seen in my life and while I was excited for you and Randy I didn't take into account that you guys didn't experience that." Cody wiped his eyes

"Yea, we know."

"Mama and dad will understand, I'm sure." John said hugging his little brother. "And if not I'll just pull mama to the side and explain to her. You know she'd abide by any rules you have. Hell, with as fast as the labor's going Felix might be two by the time they get here." That made Cody laugh. "Don't cry alright?"

"Alright."

"I love you, bud."

"I love you too, Johnny. You should get back in there."

"Right...you and Orton need to get back across the hall to Samantha."

"Send him out here for me, will ya?"

"Sure."

**3:37 a.m.**

"He's so cute." Randy said resting his chin on top of his husbands head

"Isn't he?"

"Do we have to wait a day or two to see who he looks like?"

"Well he's cute so I assume he looks like me."

"Good point."

"Ya know, I was really happy about naming him Felix but looking at him in there with that nametag makes me wish I'd picked something else."

"What?" The older man said but then laughed when he saw his son's nametag that read: F. Orton. "We won't tell him about it."

"Would one of you like to go in and hold your son?" A nurse asked stepping out into the hallway. Cody looked up at his husband

"Go ahead. Hold him up so I can get pictures." Cody followed the nurse who made him wear a gown and face mask

"Hey Orton."

"Hey...what are you doing out here?"

"Waiting for them to bring Coco."

"How's Alex?"

"Oh my God...I have never heard such foul words come from a person's mouth. Christ." The taller man chuckled. "Where's your little bundle of joy?"

"Right there."

"Is that Cody?"

"Cena...who else would be in there holding my kid?"

"Aww, what a cute little face he has. Reminds me a lot of Cody and Lucy when they were born. I guess the two of you are lucky Felix won't look like you."

"Shut up." Randy said getting pictures of Cody with the baby. John pulled out his phone and started to take pictures as well

"Hi Johnny."

"Hey Codes. Congratulations. Felix is beautiful."

"Thank you. Alex?"

"Resting. I think all the cussing was more exhausting than the labor itself." Cody laughed

"Hey, check it out, Cena." Randy said calling John's attention to the large window

"She has got a lot of hair."

"Well she's part Alex."

"True."

"That is one gorgeous baby, Cena."

"Thanks."

"Yea Johnny, she's pretty."

"Yea," John said on a sigh. "This is going to be a nightmare."

"Told you."

"You still don't know if your son's gay so shut the hell up, Orton. He could grow into a pretty little twink for all you know."

"I'll send him to one of those Jesus camps where they pray the gay away."

"Randy!" Cody hissed as John laughed. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing but I don't want him being treated like how I used to treat guys."

"You should have thought about that before."

"Mama and them are here." John announced. "Should I intercept them or is everything cool?" Cody silently checked with Randy

"No it's fine. We got to hang out with the little dude for a while already."

"Coco can stay with us in the suite but the two of you don't have one so how does that work?"

"We have a room. It's not as big as yours but we're still paying for top amenities."

"Oh." John said relieved. "I thought you would have to go home and come back each day to see him."

"Nope, we get to stay."

"My babies!" Mrs. Cena wailed

"Mama hush."

"Congratulations boys." Mr. Cena commented

"Thanks."

"Where are they?"

"The one's marked Cena and Orton, mama."

"Oh my goodness...I have the cutest grandbabies in the entire world. Felix looks like you Cody and a little bit like Lucy as a baby." Randy threw his arms in the air and walked away

"Babe," Cody said laughing

"I want to see." Lucy said. Even at her age she still wasn't quite tall enough to see the row where Felix and Codi were

"You need to grow taller." Her dad said picking her up

"I'm doing what I can, daddy."

"How's Alex?"

"Good...she's getting some much needed rest." Mrs. Cena laughed

"Yea, she better rest as much as she can while in the hospital because once it's the three of you at home," She laughed again then kept laughing. "I haven't had rest since you were born."

"Now I'm scared." Randy said

"All of you will be fine. When do you want me to come and stay?"

"I get two weeks off once he comes home but I'm going to try and get some work in if he ever goes to sleep."

"I had my leave set up for later because Felix wasn't due for another few weeks."

"So it'll be just Randy and Felix then around the time he goes back to work it'll be you and Felix?"

"Yes."

"And how long is your leave?"

"Three weeks."

"So I'll come a few days before you go back to work Cody."

"Whatever you want to do, mama. That's okay, right babe?"

"Yea, it's fine. The extra help will be very much appreciated and you'll get to spend a lot of time with Felix and Coco." Mrs. Cena smiled

"Coco...oh my God that is precious."

"One night I stayed up searching all over the Internet for Chanel stuff for her. I ended up finding the two of the cutest onesies. I wanted to get her shoes too but I thought they were too gaudy." John's mom threw her arms around him in a big hug. "Mama," He said. "You're so cute."

"_You're_ so cute and grown up. You both are and I'm so proud. Two of my babies have babies now. Which cousin is older?"

"Felix."

"Well isn't that something?" Mr. Cena said. "Cody gets married first and his kid is older."

"But now my little Coco will have someone to protect her other than me...we have to send them to the same schools." John said looking at his brother

"Oh, of course Johnny."

"Can you imagine them on their first day of school?" Mrs. Cena said as she began crying again

"Oh my God." Both Cody and John groaned

"Honey, please." Their dad said. "We have a long time before that happens. The two of them are only hours old."

"I know but time just goes so fast. Don't you remember when the boys were born? Now they have kids!"

"Dear God, make me a bird so I can fly far, far away from here." John muttered. Randy and Cody turned their backs to everyone so no one would see them laughing

"Mama stop it. You're going to wake all the babies."

**One Week Later**

Cody walked in the house and stopped himself from yelling for Randy when he remembered that they had a baby now. He smiled as he removed his sneakers then walked downstairs where he knew his husband would be with baby Felix

"Babe," Cody stopped when he said Randy fast asleep with the baby sleeping on his chest. He patted his pockets searching for his phone when he realized it was in his bag upstairs. He dashed back up the stairs and to his bag, grabbed the phone and dashed back to Randy. "This is too cute." Cody said to himself as he took pictures of the two best things in his life. After getting no less than ten shots of his boys the man went back upstairs and took a shower before starting on dinner. He checked to see how many bottles Felix had and mixed more formula as he waited

"Hey babe." Randy said still half asleep. "I didn't know you were home." There was almost nothing sexier to Cody than Randy and his eyes after he'd just waken up but the stirring in his pants stopped when he saw his son

"That's because the two of you were sleeping."

"He stayed up all day." Randy said leaning down and kissing Cody

"Really?"

"Yea so I didn't get any work done...I'm not even sure which one of us fell asleep first to be honest."

"How long were the two of you sleeping do you think?" Cody asked taking the baby as the taller man handed him over

"Four hours...maybe. That's being generous."

"Why didn't you sleep for daddy today Felix? Is it because you want to sleep at night like the rest of us?" Being just over a week old Felix didn't respond but Cody smiled when the boy stared at him with bright blue eyes that mirrored his own. Randy smiled at the two

"I noticed that he doesn't cry often which is nice."

"Baby Codi has colic so she cries a lot...Johnny stopped in at work today. He looks tired but he's still deliriously happy about her which is the cutest."

"I'm sure that can be tiring. I'm new at this whole dad thing but I'll text them later."

"For what?" The younger man asked

"To let them know if either of them want a nap or something during the day they can drop Coco off here and I'll watch her for a while."

"God, you're such a hot dad." Randy laughed

"Am I a DILF?"

"Absolutely babe."

"Maybe I'll let you later."

"I hope you do. And that's really nice of you to offer them that. I don't know if either is willing to part with her right now though no matter how much she cries."

"Well I wouldn't but I'm still going to put it out there."

"You're sweet but let's get back to the F in DILF,"

"No we have other things to talk about."

"Such as?"

"Me getting the rest of that blowjob you were giving me the other day." Cody laughed. "I don't know what the hell you were doing but that shit felt spectacular and then little man here," Randy said gently squishing his son's cheeks. "Had to start crying. I need attention too, kid."

"I'm the king of multitasking so I can take care of you both." The tall man leaned back a little

"You're not talking at the same time, right?"

"Did you just – get out. I'm home now so you can go do some work. Get away from me."

"I was just asking because that would be weird!"

"Pull his cradle swing over where I can see him and get gone." Obediently Randy walked a few feet over to their living room, picked up the swing then placed it next to the kitchen table where Cody could see it no matter where he was in the room

"I'll only work until dinner's done, okay?"

"Okay. Give me a kiss before you go." Randy kissed his husband, then his son and headed down to his office

"I don't want to put you down but this zucchini isn't going to cut itself."

**John and Alex's House**

"She's so sweaty, oh my God."

"If you cried for hours, you'd be sweaty too."

"Let me have her. Daddy will take care of this."

"What are you going to do?"

"Help my daughter." John said placing a towel in the microwave

"Like I want to ask but then I don't want to ask."

"Have it your way." He said taking the warm towel from the microwave and the crying baby from his wife. "We'll be in the nursery if you need us."

"Okay." Alex said with a raised brow. In the nursery John sat down in the gliding rocker, placed a pillow across his lap then lay Codi down. He unsnapped the buttons of her cotton sleeper and put the towel he had warmed on her belly, closed the sleeper and began to glide 

Alex was in the kitchen stirring a pot of penne pasta when she froze. "It's quiet." She said. "What the hell?" She turned the flame down on her vodka sauce and the chicken cutlets and left the kitchen. "What did you do?"

"Warm towel on her little belly."

"How,"

"Googled it. I know she's in pain and I couldn't stand it any longer so I googled safe home remedies."

"You are so getting one of those #1 Dad coffee mugs." John smiled

"And I'll proudly drink from it."

"But seriously, babe," Alex said running her fingers over John's head. "Good job. You're an amazing daddy."

"And you're an amazing mommy."

"Are we that couple now?"

"I guess so. Just cheesily complimenting each other. We're gross now. Remember when we were hot and single?"

"What are you talking about, boy? I'm still hot. Don't let these extra pounds and tummy pooch fool you."

"No you're definitely still hot, baby." John said with a laugh

"You're not too bad yourself." Alex said leaving the room

...

"I think this is the first quiet night we've had since all of us have been home." Alex remarked as she and John sat on the couch

"I think it is and in my head I imagined us cuddled on the couch and sipping wine as Coco slept peacefully but now what I'm really thinking about is taking a whore bath and getting into bed." The woman laughed then covered her mouth

"Can we take real baths, J?"

"I mean you can take a real one if you want."

"John."

"I will take a real shower."

"Thank you."

"You can go first. I'll watch her." Alex kissed John before standing up. "And brush them damn teeth while you're in there, girl."

"Shut up, John." She said laughing as she left. John watched the television for all of one minute before he turned the gaze toward his daughter who lay calmly sleeping on the couch cushion next to him. The man laughed thinking about how big the girl's dark curls would get and if they'd surpass her mother's in fullness. He loved her and it was a love John never knew he could feel for someone, especially someone so small and unaware. He was lucky having met Alex and even luckier now having Codi

**Randy and Cody**

"Is King Felix asleep?"

"The King is asleep."

"Then you're ready."

"Ready for what?" Randy asked then he watched as his husband slowly pulled the sheet back revealing that he was completely naked. "Oh yea, I'm ready."

"Come on, babe. I'm all yours." The older man played it cool and walked to the bed instead of running like he wanted. He slid in next to Cody who pulled Randy on top of his body

"I love you, Cody."

"I love you too, Randy." The tall man dipped his head down and kissed his husband sensually. With all the passion between the men it didn't take long for their kissing to turn feverish but Randy halted it. "What's the matter?" Cody asked wide-eyed

"I don't want to rush this."

"But Felix,"

"He just fell asleep and is not waking up for a while."

"How do you know?"

"I slipped him some NyQuil."

"Randy."

"You know I'm joking. The kid sleeps for hours at a time so we don't need to make this quick."

"Okay...can we undress you now though?" Randy smiled playfully

"We can undress me." Without exerting much effort, Cody slipped his hands inside Randy's shorts and pushed them down with Randy removing them fully. Having the same thought each man turned onto his side and as they kissed their hands roamed eventually finding the other's erection and stroking it at an almost painfully slow pace. Randy circled his thumb over the head of Cody's cock and through the steadily leaking cum. "Lift your leg up a little." He said reaching for the lube and pumping some onto his fingers. Still on his side, Cody raised his leg up so that the older man had better access to him. The taller man groaned when he saw the tight puckered hole waiting for him. "You have the best fucking ass I've ever seen, baby." He rasped

"And it's all yours."

"Yea?" Randy asked sliding a finger inside

"Mmhm." Cody responded licking his lips

"All mine?" He asked adding another finger and moving them together

"Yes Randy." The younger man moaned

"Say my name again." Randy said removing his fingers and pausing at the man's entrance. "Say it." He said pushing his dick inside

"Mmm Randy."

"That's sounds beautiful, baby." He crooned working his hips slowly

"Damn that feels good. Get deeper inside me." Keeping the slow movement of his hips the older man pushed in deeper. There was no rush so the men shared kisses between them. Some quick, some soft and sensual while some of their kisses were chaste but for each of those there were some that were downright sloppy. Randy rolled his pelvis rhythmically thrusting in and out of his husband deeply as both men grunted and moaned. "Oh god," Cody groaned. "I'm cumming Randy." The older man stopped moving and just let his cock rest on the man's prostate as he climaxed. The tightening and pulsing of Cody's channel drew the orgasm from Randy

"That was fantastic."

"Are you bragging on yourself?" Cody asked

"Of course not...you were there." He laughed

**A Month Later**

Cody had just given Felix a bath and was dressing him a white bodysuit with blue sailboats and a pair of red and blue stripped pants. He wanted his son to look extra cute for his grandmother's arrival later that day. He gave one of the boy's red chubby cheeks a kiss as he walked them to the kitchen. In the kitchen Cody took a bottle from the refrigerator and placed it in the bottle warmer

"Just give me three minutes Felix." He said bouncing the boy on his hip as he began to fuss

Ev: hey Codes

The man checked his phone that sat on the counter top

Codes: hey Ev. What's up?

Ev: nothing much. What are you doing?

Codes: warming a bottle for Felix

Ev: aw. I can't wait to see that adorable little monster again

Codes: lol. He misses his uncle Evan so come anytime

Ev: Wade and I were looking at houses out there

Codes: are you moving here?

Ev: we're not sure but it's a serious option

Codes: well you know I'm going to try to convince you

Ev: and I know how persuasive you can be

Codes: I try my best

Ev: ha-ha. I actually had a question for you

Codes: what?

Ev: has Randy ever let you top?

Codes: I like that you assume I'm not the top

Ev: you always did make me laugh Cody. But seriously

Codes: we tried it once

Ev: tried it once. That doesn't sound good

Codes: the bottle's ready so let me get situated and I'll call you

Ev: I'm laughing already. ...and I'm waiting

Cody grabbed the bottle and shook it on the way to the bedroom. He sat back on the bed and got comfortable then started feeding his son who was very hungry

"Hello?"

"Hey Ev."

"Hey...so tell me this story. I'm dying to hear it."

"Well I'm just going to start off by saying it was a terrible experience." Cody could hear his friend giggling. "Anyway, Randy and I had been together for a while and he asked me if I had ever thought about topping him and I had so I told him yes but I wasn't ready to. Fast forward to one night we were fooling around and I was in a mood so I started to rim him, which I'd never done before,"

"No?"

"No."

"Okay."

"Then one thing led to another and we're in missionary, I'm poised to stick it in and..." Cody's voice trailed off

"And?!"

"Nothing...I couldn't do it."

"What do you mean you couldn't do it?"

"The whole penetration part...I wasn't able to do it. I was there and the thought of me being inside of him made me want to vomit. Like, I almost started crying."

"What?!"

"Yea! The idea just repulsed me, Ev. Randy had to talk me down from an anxiety attack."

"That really sounds terrible."

"It was. Needless to say, it's quite obvious that I'm a bottom only which is fine for me but sucks for him."

"Why?"

"He's versatile and sometimes likes to sub but I just can't. Were you and Wade thinking about it?"

"We talked about it but I don't want to. While I don't think I'd have an experience like yours, I find nothing appealing about climbing on top of him or getting behind him...just – ugh."

"So tell him that." Cody said with a laugh

"I am I just wanted to talk with my bestie about it first just to make sure I wasn't strange."

"Oh no, I think we're both a little strange but we like what we like."

"That's true."

"Is everything with the wedding okay?"

"Yea and I can't wait for it to be over. We should have eloped like you guys. Our families are driving us insane."

"Oh?"

"Was that Felix?" Evan asked

"Did you hear that?" The other man asked laughing

"Yes!"

"He finished this bottle so quick."

"Is he chubby? Chubby babies are the cutest."

"He's got chubby cheeks and a round little belly. I'll send you some pictures."

"Please do."

"Of course. So what's going on? You're being driven insane?" Evan sighed

"It's like because we're gay our families are trying to overcompensate and it's annoying. No one understands better than us what it's like to not have the privilege of getting married or even having your marriage frowned upon. In trying to make this seem quote unquote _normal_ they're really just making it a spectacle."

"You and Wade need to call a serious timeout. Tell them that you appreciate what they're trying to do but they need to bring it down a few notches because this can ruin the day."

"This is exactly what we don't want."

"Tell them sooner rather than later."

"So I need to tell Wade that I have no desire to stick it to him and he and I need to tell our parents to pump the breaks on this wedding nonsense."

"Yes."

"I need a vacation."

"There's a baby here who cries sometimes but you're more than welcome to escape and stay here."

"I'll come and babysit. Oh! When's your mom coming?"

"Today."

"Aww, how long is she staying?"

"We don't know. She'll be helping with Coco too."

"Who is also too adorable."

"I know. Johnny's so in love with that kid which kind of makes her cuter."

"Oh shoot," Evan said. "My break's been over for ten minutes." He said laughing. "I have to go Codes."

"Okay. We'll talk later."

"Definitely."

"Bye Ev."

"Bye." Cody did a diaper check on Felix before he started to rock him gently in an effort to put him to sleep. With his belly full it didn't take long for the baby to fall asleep. He lay the boy on the bed then lay down next to him and also fell asleep

...

"Why are you touching me?" Cody groaned

"Because I'm your husband and when I put that ring on your finger it meant that I own you and can touch you when I want." The younger man rolled over and frowned

"What?"

"What do you mean what? Why are you asking why I'm touching you? I'm home from work...greet me."

"Did I say that?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Hey Randy."

"No. Don't hey Randy me...I told you that you wake up sometimes and say stuff but you don't even realize."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well you better know what I'm talking about. If you start having night terrors and begin hitting me in your sleep I won't hesitate you bop you upside the head – sleep or not." Cody laughed

"If I ever hit you I won't be sleeping. What are you doing home so early?"

"Mom's coming and I know that you need to get food ready to take down to the Cena's for dinner so I came home to help out."

"Oh, aww, you're cute. Felix is still knocked out so you can go downstairs and work if you want to. Just take a monitor so you can hear him when he wakes up."

"I finished all my work for the day. I'm free."

"Oh...I don't have anything for you to do."

"That's okay. I'm going to change and hangout with my boy."

"He's sleeping but alright."

"How long were you sleeping?" Randy asked munching on some grapes from the fridge

"Over an hour maybe?"

"Okay."

**Later**

"Who's that at the door, Felix? Is that your GG?" Randy asked the boy as they walked to the front door. He adjusted the baby in his arms and opened the door. "Hi GG." He said waving Felix's hand

"Hi Felix!" The woman said kissing his cheek. "Hi Randy."

"Hi mom. Let's make a trade, the baby for your bags."

"Sounds good to me."

"Mama!?" They heard Cody yell from the kitchen

"Oh I forgot all about him."

"Mom!" Randy whispered harshly

"Hi my baby boy." Mrs. Cena said kissing her son. "How are you? You look good."

"I am good. Isn't he cute?" Cody asked when he saw his mom smiling sweetly at Felix as she held him

"He's so cute...well he looks like you. Are you proud?"

"A little bit. Randy was a cute baby so we would have been okay either way."

"Randy's a big cutie now."

"He is a big cutie."

"Aw, I heard that. Thanks mom." Mrs. Cena smiled

"Do you need me to do anything?"

"Just hang with your grandson. Once I transfer my macaroni and cheese into a pan we can head over to John's."

"Is he home yet?"

"He might be. If not he'll be there very soon. Alex is home."

"I know but I'll wait for John to get home so I can have more one on one time with Felix. Once we go over there I won't know who to hold."

"You'll be on baby overload."

"I can't wait."

**John and Alex**

"Mrs. Cena." John said walking into his bedroom

"Hubby." Alex responded. "How was work?"

"I did some work. How was your day?"

"Busy. I finally got all of our laundry done."

"I see that." The man said looking at the piles of clothing and linen on their bed. "Where's Coco?"

"On the other side of that pile of towels." He tilted his head to the side and moved around the bed then saw his daughter lying there. He smiled

"Hi Coco." The baby girl just sucked her pacifier like Maggie Simpson. "I'm going to change then help you put all this stuff away."

"Thank you."

**Later**

"Can you get the door please? It's probably The Orton's and mom." Alex said opening the top oven

"Of course I can get the door, my love." John walked over to the door and opened it. "Mama!"

"Hi John!" The man hugged the older woman tight. "Where's my other grand baby?"

"Over here getting her swing on."

"Don't you love this swing?" Cody asked

"Yes. I want to hold her all the time and feel bad when she's awake and I'm not but putting her in there just seems so cozy. It leaves Al and I with free hands and Coco's chillin."

"Hey guys!" Alex called from the kitchen

"Hi dear." Mrs. Cena said hugging her daughter-in-law. "How are you?"

"Tired but it's a good tired."

"You look great."

"Thank you."

"She should. She's barely eating and exercising like a mad woman."

"Shut up John."

"Alexandra." Mrs. Cena said using a motherly tone. "You can't do that to yourself. It hasn't even been eight weeks. A little baby weight is okay."

"For the record I want to state that I am eating. I pump breast milk throughout the day so I need to eat and I'm not exercising like a mad woman as my lovely husband would have you believe. I don't have the time to do that...but yes, I am watching what I eat and exercising when I can." John narrowed his eyes at the woman

"Why don't you come to the gym? I can get you toned up in no time without it being strenuous. Toning is all you really need because you didn't gain much weight to begin with."

"I gained almost 30 pounds."

"That's just about the middle of average. Come to the gym when you get a chance and only if you want to. I'll get you back where you want to be free of charge. You have to be healthy, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now," Cody said clapping his hands together. "Is the oven still warm because I want to bake this mac and cheese so it's nice and melted?"

"Yep. I just took the meat out." Cody placed his prized macaroni and cheese in the oven then went over to see his niece. "I see her all the time but can't get over how cute she is...or how much hair she has."

"I know!" Alex said with a smile. "I can't wait to get her pictures done again because she's got the cutest barrettes."

"You're not going to put one of those headbands on her are you?"

"Ew, no."

"When are you getting those done?" John asked. "I need more for my desk."

"I haven't made the appointment yet but I'm thinking the three month mark."

"Let me know because I want to get more of Felix too." Randy said. "For my desk of course."

"I don't have a desk." Cody said

"Yea me neither unless you count the nurses station."

"Aha." John and Randy mocked at the same time. Alex and Cody shared a look and shook their heads

While the macaroni and cheese was baking in the oven the group set the table with the exception of John and Cody's mom who was just gushing over the babies

"Have you ever thought about putting bacon in this?" Alex asked Cody in reference to the mac and cheese

"No but I have put broccoli in it before. It was my way of making us feel less guilty about eating it, you know, vegetables."

"How was it?"

"Delicious." Randy answered quickly making everyone laugh

"I didn't cook the broccoli completely so even after it baked in the oven it still had a little crunch to it."

"Oh man," The younger woman said almost drooling. "That sounds good."

"Did I mention that it was delicious?"

"Yes Randy, yes you did."

"Just making sure we're clear on that."

"Crystal."

"How long are you staying, mama?" John asked as he picked up the woman's plate

"I'm not sure yet. I would say until Cody and Randy tire of me but I also have to get back to Lucy."

"We're not going to tire of you." Cody said

"Maybe you won't but I'm sure Randy will."

"Oh, like I'd actually admit that." The tall man said. "Especially with y'all staring at me like you are."

"You got a problem with my mama, Orton?"

"Get out of my face, Cena." Randy said standing. Cody laughed to himself at how much taller Randy was than his brother

"I saved all the pictures I had on my phone to the computer just so I could delete them and have room for these two." Mrs. Cena said taking some pictures of Codi and Felix as they slept next to each other on the couch

"She's so cute." Alex said

"Who? My mom?" John asked

"Yes. Look at her go." He laughed

"You have to get lots of pictures of them now because they grow up fast."

"Mom they're not even two months old yet."

"I know Randy but you'll see. I remember when you were a kid and now look at you – a married father with a house and a career so just you wait, just you wait until these two are all grown up."

**End**


End file.
